Arogancja i potęga
by Akkaver
Summary: Córka Grindelwalda od zawsze wiele otrzymywała, ale co najmniej tyle samo w zamian żądał od niej jej ojciec. Udowodniła mu wielokrotnie, że jest wystarczająco dobra, jednak wciąż to było dla niego za mało. Postanowił poddać ją ostatniemu wyzwaniu, zanim uczyni ją swoją prawą ręką i razem wyruszą na podbój magicznej Europy.
1. Chapter 1

_Nie czerpię z pisania tej historii żadnych korzyści majątkowych, wszystko należy do Pani Rowling._

 _ **Ostrzeżenia:** Wulgaryzmy, opisy tortur, wspominany związek homoseksualny Albus/Gellert (daleko w tle), główna bohaterka, której trzeba dać trochę czasu, zanim się ją polubi. : ) Więcej złych rzeczy, przed którymi będę Was ostrzegać, wydarzy się później._

 _ **Aktualizacje:** Co najmniej dwa razy w tygodniu, rozdziały 4-5,5k słów. Opowiadanie piszę na bieżąco._

* * *

Gellert Grindelwald uśmiechnął się szyderczo, kiedy kobieta, którą uderzyła jego klątwa, upadła na ziemię. Nie dał jej szansy podnieść się i natychmiast posłał w jej stronę kolejne niezbyt przyjemne zaklęcie. Oczekiwał okrzyku bólu i spojrzenia pełnego irytacji, jednak sprawy potoczyły się inaczej. Dziewczyna w ostatniej chwili przeturlała się na bok, po czym błyskawicznie za pomocą zaklęcia podniosła się na nogi.

Pojedynek został wznowiony. Niemal śmiertelne klątwy latały beztrosko między dwójką pogrążoną w radosnej ekscytacji. Przeciwniczka czarnoksiężnika dawno już by została pokonana, gdyby ten nie droczył się z nią, dając jej liczne okazje do wykazania się umiejętnościami. Wiedziała o tym, że mężczyzna nie traktuje jej poważnie i była za to wdzięczna. Inaczej nie wytrzymałaby minuty, a walczyli ze sobą już dobry kwadrans.

\- Avada Kadavra - wyszeptała kobieta niemal z czułością, w zabójczym tempie kierując klątwę na przeciwnika. Uchylił się błyskawicznie, a w podzięce posłał jej taki sam szmaragdowy promień. Ona również uskoczyła, jednak znacznie mniej zgrabnie i w konsekwencji znowu upadła. Nie minęła sekunda, jak inna czarnomagiczna klątwa dosięgła ją, wywołując falę bólu w całym jej organizmie. Pojedynek został zakończony.

Grindelwald zbliżył się do dziewczyny i pomógł jej się podnieść z ziemi.

\- Całkiem przyzwoicie - stwierdził. - Rozwijasz się, Viktorio.

\- Staram się , ojcze - zapewniła go. - Wierzę, że nie wezwałeś mnie tutaj tylko po to, aby się ze mną pojedynkować - powiedziała, patrząc na niego z zaciekawieniem.

\- Całe wakacje spędziłaś ze swoją małą grupką przyjaciół - stwierdził. - Wydajesz się im poświęcać każdą wolną chwilę. Nie mogłem się po prostu stęsknić za widokiem dorastającej córki? - zapytał, posyłając jej lekko kpiący półuśmiech.

Viktoria skrzywiła się, nie kupując gadki o rodzinnych sentymentach. Wiedziała, że jej ojciec nie jest kimś, kto robi cokolwiek bez powodu. Jako czarnoksiężnik, przed którym drżało pół kontynentu, należał do okropnych pracoholików.

\- Szczerze wątpię, skoro ciągle pochłania cię opieka nad swoją własną grupką przyjaciół - odparła z ironią. - Czyżby ci oni przestali wystarczać i zastanawiasz się, jak tu wykorzystać moich?

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się.

\- Co moje to i twoje. Wiesz dobrze, jak przydatni są wpływowi przyjaciele i jak wiele czasu im trzeba poświęcać, aby pozyskać ich zaufanie. Aczkolwiek wydaje mi się, że zaczyna ci się nudzić owijanie wokół tych małych, delikatnych paluszków ludzi w Durmstrangu.

\- Co sugerujesz? - zapytała, lustrując go uważnym spojrzeniem.

\- Że chyba większość uczniów z twojej szkoły je ci z ręki - odpowiedział.

\- Chyba? Znasz mnie tato, wszystko idealnie jest pod moją kontrolą - zapewniła go natychmiast. - I masz rację, nie są już żadnym wyzwaniem - dodała po chwili zastanowienia z dumą. - Nie, żebyś tego nie wiedział wcześniej.

\- Uczyniłaś Muntera swoim zastępcą - stwierdził. - Trafny wybór - pochwalił ją.

\- Moja mała rodzinka za bardzo się rozrosła, zbyt wiele spraw miałam na głowie, żeby podejmować sama wszystkie decyzje.

\- Trzeba wiedzieć, kiedy podzielić się władzą i komu w tej kwestii zaufać - stwierdził. - Dziedzic rodu Munterów i potomek drugiego dyrektora szkoły, idealnie. Dalej jest w tobie zauroczony?

\- Tato - warknęła ostrzegawczo. - Nie będę z tobą na ten temat rozmawiać. Definitywnie nie interesuje mnie żadne aranżowane małżeństwo.

Zaśmiał się lekko.

\- Spokojnie, Viktorio, byłem tylko ciekawy, jak zniesie waszą rozłąkę.

\- Rozłąkę? -zapytała podejrzliwie. - Co masz na myśli?

Co planował jej podły ojciec? W momencie, kiedy zaprosił ją do ich rodzinnej posiadłości na obiad, wiedziała, że coś zdecydowanie jest nie tak. Nienawidziła, kiedy wtrącał się w jej interesy, a to brzmiało jakby... Nie, on chyba nie chce go wcielić do swojej... armii? Nie, to było najlepsze słowo, zdecydowanie. Grupy przyjaciół? Jeszcze gorzej. Zwolenników? Tak lepiej. W ciągu kilku ostatnich lat jej ojciec zebrał ich setki, jeśli nie tysiące. Ona z kolei zadbała o kwiat czarodziejskiego pokolenia, uczniów najbardziej prestiżowej czarnomagicznej placówki na świecie. Większość z nich należała do najpotężniejszych mrocznych rodów z całej kuli ziemskiej. Ich koneksje sięgały bardzo daleko. A wszyscy oni należeli do niej. Jeden rozkaz, jedno słowo, a byliby gotowi oddać za nią życie. Starsze roczniki nosiły jej znak, młodsi uczyli się szacunki i akceptowali swoje niższe miejsce w hierarchii. Nieliczni outsiderzy byli wykluczeni i straszeni. Nawet dyrektor placówki traktował ją z respektem i na najdrobniejszą oznakę jej niezadowolenia był gotowy błagać o litość i przepraszać za swój błąd i niekompetencję, nawet jeśli nie on zawinił. Lubiła swoją szkołę i swój mały światek. Bycie w centrum tego wszystkiego dawało jej tak wiele satysfakcji. Tak cholernie dobrze się bawiła, mogąc reżyserować każde przedstawienie rozgrywające się na szkolnej scenie. Zazdrościła ojcu sceny znacznie większej. Wiedziała jednak, że już za rok będzie mu asystować, a z czasem może ona przejmie dowodzenie?

\- Nie wracasz do Durmstrangu - powiedział spokojnie czarnoksiężnik, jakby stwierdzał właśnie, że pogoda jest dzisiaj przeciętna.

Sprzeczne uczucia zawładnęły jej umysłem. Chciała wrócić do szkoły, cieszyć się absolutną władzą, wreszcie w pełni i bez większych kłopotów. Tak wiele kosztowało ją pokonanie grupek opozycji. Zjednoczenie rywalizujących, często od stuleci, rodów. Udowodnić w zdominowanej przez mężczyzn placówce, że jest najsilniejsza z nich wszystkich. Pokonać młodych, potężnych magów w każdej z magicznych dziedzin. Wybić im z głowy, że jeśli ją przelecą, to przejmą wszystko, na co ona sobie zapracowała. Och, prawie każdy przechodził ten okropny kryzys, kiedy myślał, że ona może być nim zainteresowana. W końcu połączenie urody, inteligencji i idealnego rodowodu nie zdarzało się często. A póki nie przyjęła żadnej małżeńskiej oferty, była wolna, co znaczyło, że trzeba próbować do skutku pozyskać ją do swojej rodziny.

Może ojciec miał rację, szkoła nie była dla niej. Czas zacząć dorosłe życie i stanąć u jego prawego boku. Oby tylko nie wiązało się to z przyjęciem jakiejś propozycji małżeńskiej. Wiedział, że na ten temat nie będzie z nim dyskutować.

\- Czego w takim razie ode mnie oczekujesz? - zapytała chłodno, bez okazywania, jak wiele ta odpowiedź będzie dla niej znaczyła.

\- W Durmstrangu tylko byś zmarnowała rok. Przygotowałem dla ciebie ostateczny test twoich umiejętności - oświadczył mężczyzna.

\- Test, jaki test? - zdziwiła się.

Czy nie udowodniłam mu już wielokrotnie, że zasługuję na nazywanie się jego córką? Czy przez ostatnie lata nie pracowałam wystarczająco ciężko, aby pokazać mu, że może być ze mnie dumny? Dobrze wie, że poświęciłam każdą wolną chwilę, aby go zadowolić. Jak jeszcze mogę udowodnić, że jestem wystarczająco dobra? - zastanawiała się, lekko poirytowana.

\- Od zawsze byłaś na uprzywilejowanej pozycji. Urodziła cię kobieta, której poszukiwałem przez prawie dwie dekady. Przespałem się nawet z kobietą, abyś mogła się urodzić. Wiedziałem, że nigdy więcej tego nie powtórzę, że będę musiał zaakceptować dziewczynkę, jeśli się ona nieszczęśliwie przytrafi. Zadbałem o najlepszych opiekunów i nauczycieli magii. Sam uczyniłem cię swoją uczennicą. Zawsze miałaś wszystko z górki, nic ci nie brakowało. Nadszedł czas pokazać, że bez faworyzacji ze strony losu potrafisz sobie poradzić. Że potrafisz się wybić z samego dna bez żadnej pomocy z zewnątrz. Udowodnisz mi to, a mianuję cię swoim zastępcą, najważniejszym moim człowiekiem, a z czasem może nawet dostaniesz własny kraj?

\- Tylko jeden? - to była jej jedyna odpowiedź. Całą resztę postanowiła przemilczeć. Wiedziała, że ojciec ma rację. Urodziła się w czepku i nigdy tego nie ukrywała. Jednak z drugiej strony, bez wysiłku nic nie ma w życiu i nie byłaby tym, kim była, jeśli by szczęścia nie wspierała ciężką pracą. Trochę zabolała ją sugestia, że mogłaby sobie nie poradzić, gdyby na początku pojedynki na polu walki nie posiadałaby jakiegoś asa w rękawie.

\- Od czegoś trzeba zacząć, moja droga. Pójdziesz do Hogwartu i skończysz tam ostatni rok nauki. Oczekuję, że przez rok wytworzysz tam imponującą siatkę wpływów.

\- To nie tam uczy Albus?

\- Tak, ale jeśli sądzisz, że to cokolwiek ci ułatwi, mylisz się - usłyszała ostrzeżenie.

\- Przecież wiem, że on nie popiera naszych poglądów. Nie rozumiem, co ty w nim widzisz - zadrwiła.

\- Powinnaś zacząć być naprawdę ostrożna, Viktorio. Twój język może cię zgubić. Zwłaszcza, że Albus nie dowie się, kim jesteś. Nikt się nie dowie. Udasz się tam incognito jako... sierota i ofiara tej pięknej wojny, która toczy się teraz w Europie Środkowej. Otrzymasz tylko nową różdżkę i nową tożsamość. Od tej chwili nie wolno ci się kontaktować z żadną ci znaną osobą, póki ci na to nie pozwolę. Nie próbuj też porozumiewać się ze mną. Znajdę cię w odpowiedniej chwili. Mów co chcesz, rób co chcesz, ale pamiętaj... nie daj się nakryć i nie pokazuj nigdy nikomu, że masz jakiekolwiek związki ze mną. Inaczej... faktycznie przestaną one istnieć.

\- A co z moją małą rodzinką?

\- Zajmę się nimi.

\- Doprawdy?

\- Nie tylko ty masz szpiegów w moich szeregach - odparł Gellert, uśmiechając się do niej szeroko, po czym podał jej mały pakunek, a następnie błyskawicznie uderzył w nią jakimś nieznanym czarem.

\- I nie zmieniaj nowego wyglądu, słonko. Zauważę, jeśli to zrobisz. Nauka odrobiny pokory ci nie zaszkodzi.

Chciała coś powiedzieć, jednak zanim to zrobiła, poczuła nieprzyjemne szarpnięcie w pępku i wszystko zalała ciemność.

* * *

Oczywiście musiała się na czymś poślizgnąć, kiedy wylądowała. Przewróciła się o coś... fuuuj! Tak, to nie mogło być nic innego niż krowie odchody. Rozejrzała się dokoła. Sielska, prawdopodobnie angielska wieś. Pastwisko, krowy przeżywające leniwie trawę. Nieprzyjemny smród pod jej nogami.

Żadnych oznak ludzkiej obecności. Sięgnęła do kieszeni szaty po różdżkę, aby rzucić zaklęcie czyszczące na siebie. Nie była nawet ubrana w szatę. Miała na sobie sukienkę. Okropną, ciemnozieloną sukienkę w białe groszki ze zwężeniem w talii i falbaniastą górą. To coś sięgało jej po kolana, a gołe nogi kończyły brązowe buty na sporym, ciężkim obcasie.

\- Pożałujesz tego, ojcze - warknęła groźnie.

Od zawsze odmawiała noszenia sukienek i spódniczek, wybierając zamiast tego czarodziejskie szaty do stóp, a pod tym męskie spodnie, czego nie wybiło jej z głowy sześć opiekunek, a później mentor jej grupy w Durmstrangu. Nie żeby była chłopczycą. Jej kobiece ciało, sylwetka o kształcie wyraźnej klepsydry, długie, błyszczące, niemal do pasa blond włosy i niemal anielska, delikatna twarz temu przeczyły. W spojrzeniu niewinnych, błękitnych oczu zapominało się wielu mężczyzn, a nawet drobne dłonie musiała wyrywać z uścisku, jeśli zbyt długo składali na nich pocałunek. Na nic więcej z niej strony w końcu nie mogli liczyć. Wygląd był zwodniczy i każdy przekonywał się szybko, że z królową lodu nie warto zadzierać. Niektóre z wymyślnych klątw, powodujących ból, sama stworzyła i zawsze cieszyła się z okazji do ich testowania na głupcach, którzy odważyli się ją zirytować. W bezpłciowym, surowym stroju czuła się po prostu dobrze i był on praktyczny.

Otworzyła paczuszkę, którą jej dał. Znajdowała się tam różdżka z ciemnego drewna, w miarę giętka i dość długa, a także karteczka z imieniem i nazwiskiem "Viktoria Luft". Ewidentnie niemieckie. Jak dobrze, że przypadkiem znała ten język i nieźle wychodziło jej naśladowanie akcentów.

Postanowiła wypróbować nową różdżkę. Machnęła nią i karteczka wraz z papierem, w który była wcześniej zapakowana, zniknęła. Kolejny ruch patykiem i jej nogi zostały oczyszczone z gówna. Jeszcze jeden i jej buty miały się transmutować w coś wygodniejszego. Oczywiście, zaklęcie nie zadziałało. Ojciec musiał je zakląć, podobnie pewnie uczynił z cudowną sukienką, którą miała na sobie.

Westchnęła i rozejrzała się uważniej dokoła. Peryferia nie były miejscem, w które chciała trafić. Czy uda jej się teleportować do Hogsmeade, które odwiedziła z ojcem kilka lat temu? Spróbowała.

Udało się. Wylądowała na głównej uliczce. Było późne popołudnie i wiele osób krzątało się, robiąc zakupy i spacerując. Postanowiła, że zanim spróbuje się dowiedzieć, w którym kierunku znajduje się Hogwart, zakupi jakąś przyzwoitą czarodziejską szatę. Tuż obok zauważyła szyld "Modnie i wygodnie" i weszła do sklepu. Jednak nim zdążyła przyjrzeć się półkom pełnym ubrań, zdała sobie sprawę, że przecież nie ma pieniędzy. Posłała ponury uśmiech sprzedawczyni i wyszła.

Cholera. Nie mógł jej dać chociaż kilku galeonów? Oczywiście, poradzi sobie bez nich, ale to oznacza, że będzie musiała transmutować sobie szatę sama. Rozejrzała się jeszcze raz dokoła, po czym zaczepiła nieznaną kobietę, przechodzącą obok i poprosiła o wskazanie drogi do zamku.

Kiedy już zobaczyła na horyzoncie Hogwart, uśmiechnęła się. Następnie zbliżyła się do lasu, otaczającego go z jednej strony. Weszła między drzewa, a następnie rozebrała się. Przynajmniej jej stara bielizna została na swoim miejscu. Następnie machnęła różdżką na leżący na ziemi kamień. Zamienił się w proste spodnie, a leżąca obok szyszka - w cienki czarny sweter. Listek paprotki przemienił się w granatową czarodziejską szatę. Po chwili wahania inne liść zmienił się w proste, mugolskie lusterko. Prawie krzyknęła, kiedy się zobaczyła.

Pospolicie brązowe włosy sięgały ramion i zaczesane były w prosty kucyk. Sięgnęła po tasiemkę i natychmiast uwolniła je, jednak efekt, jaki zobaczyła, nie zadowolił jej. Były rzadkie i wydawały się być trochę krzywo obcięte. Taką fryzurę mógłby spokojnie nosić chłopak i nikt nie odważyłby się go wyśmiać. Jej dawną twarz w kształcie serca zastąpiła okrągła, z podwójnym podbródkiem. Oczy, a jakże, były piwne. Nudne, powszechne, a w dodatku małe, nie pasujące proporcjonalnie do reszty twarzy. Usta cienkie, prawie takie, jakie miała wcześniej, ale za to zęby krzywe i nieco pożółkłe. Na dodatek przybyło jej dobrych dziesięć kilogramów.

\- Doprawdy fantastycznie - stwierdziła krótko sama do siebie. - Żałosna sierotka. Brakuje mi tylko zaczerwienionych z płaczu oczu i perfekcyjnie pasującej do tego historyjki, jak to dostałam się tutaj w poszukiwaniu bezpieczeństwa i nauki.

Rozmyślając nad różnymi możliwościami przedstawienia się władzom szkoły, szła w kierunku szkoły magii. W pewnym momencie dostrzegła tuż za drzewami jakiś ruch. Jej oczom ukazał się podśpiewujący młodzieniec... olbrzym? Nie. Może półolbrzym, albo mieszanka jakiejś innej rasy. W każdym razie był nadzwyczaj wysoki i owłosiony. Szedł sobie skrajem lasu, trzymając w ręce sakiewkę, do której pewnie zbierał magiczne zioła. Nie zauważył jej dopóki się do niego nie odezwała.

\- Przepraszam! Wie pan może, jak dostanę się do zamku? - zawołała.

\- Och, cholibka. - Chłopak odwrócił się i zmierzył ją zaciekawionym spojrzeniem. - Zgubiła się panienka?

\- Ja... - zawahała się. - Potrzebuję porozmawiać z dyrektorem Hogwartu. Zaprowadzi mnie pan do niego?

Przez chwilę przyglądał się jej, zastanawiając się, czy powinien wprowadzić obcą osobę w bramy magicznej placówki.

\- Czemu by nie. Rubeus Hagrid, tutejszy gajowy.

\- Miło mi pana poznać - powiedziała, po czym podeszła do niego bliżej. Chciała podnieść już rękę, ale on spoglądał w zupełnie innym kierunku.

Nie powinnam po kimś takim spodziewać się dobrych manier - pomyślała.

\- Tędy - poprowadził ją.

* * *

Dyrektor Armando Dipett pomimo zaskoczenia przybyciem niespodziewanego gościa, okazał jej sporo sympatii. Zaproponował pożyczkę na zakup szkolnego ekwipunku, którą będzie musiała spłacić w ciągu pięciu lat od ukończenia szkoły. Uwierzył w jej historyjkę o domowej edukacji, jednak zapowiedział, że jej umiejętności muszą zostać sprawdzone. I tak oto znalazła się w pustej klasie wraz z większością jej nowych profesorów. Każdego z nich czarowała sympatycznymi uśmiechami i próbowała wzbudzić u nich uczucie współczucia. Nienawidziła się, że musiała na tym żerować. Jednak na razie w rękawie nie posiadała zbyt wielu asów. Wiedziała, że z czasem wyrobi sobie odpowiednią reputację pilnej uczennicy. Odebrano jej wygląd, ciężko wypracowane koneksje, ale nie miała zamiaru ukrywać umiejętności. Oczywiście nie chciała, aby podejrzewano ją o zbyt wiele, ale nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie grała utalentowanej, głodnej wiedzy uczennicy.

\- Teraz, panno Luft, proszę zamienić tę żabę w wazon - poprosił profesor Dumbledore.

Kochanek ojca nie rozpoznał jej, jednak zdawała sobie sprawę, że z czasem pewnie zorientuje się, kim jest, nawet, jeśli będzie bardzo ostrożna. Nie bez powodu był jednym z najmądrzejszych magów w tym kraju, a może i w Europie. Dziwiła się, czemu ktoś taki jak on, marnuje swój potencjał w szkole, na słabo płatnym stanowisku.

Wykonała polecenie nauczyciela, zyskując kolejne w tym dniu słowa aprobaty. Dostała się do wszystkich klas, jakie były możliwe. Darowała sobie tylko historię magii. Szczerze nienawidziła wszelkich dat i nudnych podręczników o wojnach niższych ras takich jak gobliny czy centaury.

Pozostało ją przydzielić do hogwarckiego domu. Nie zdziwiła się, kiedy trafiła do Slytherinu. Nie była całkowitym ignorantem i posiadała trochę informacji o tej szkole, chociaż nigdy nie spodziewała się, że okażą się przydatne. Po otrzymaniu listy rzeczy do kupienia i wskazówek jak dostać się na ulicę Pokątną, pożegnała się z kadrą nauczycielską. Życzyli sobie, aby wraz ze wszystkimi innymi uczniami przybyła 1 września pociągiem do zamku. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego ma zmarnować dzień, jadąc tym przestarzałym środkiem komunikacji. Równie dobrze uczniowie mogli kominkami dostać się do szkoły, albo chociaż do Hogsmeade. Aczkolwiek, cóż poradzić, każde miejsce ma swoje dziwaczne tradycje.

W Londynie nigdy wcześniej nie była, więc kiedy tylko opuściła granice zamku, teleportowała się do Hogsmeade, a stamtąd kominkiem udała się do obskurnego baru, gdzie wykupiła pokój na ostatnie dwa dni wakacji. Dziurawy Kocioł był pełen czarodziejów o każdej porze. Najbardziej irytował ją brytyjski akcent, bulgotanie co poniektórych osób. Sama bez problemu radziła sobie z angielskim - w jej wczesnej edukacji kładziono nacisk na języki. Świetnie władała rodzimym węgierskim, a także niemieckim i szwedzkim oraz złamała trochę fińskiego od niektórych znajomych ze szkoły.

Kolację zmuszona była zjeść w towarzystwie wielodzietnej rodziny - ostatnie wolne miejsce znajdowało się między otyłą kobietą po czterdziestce, a siedmiolatką rękami jedzącą jajecznicę. Sama zamówiła dla siebie ciepłą zupę i kawałek pieczywa, które okazało się później niejadalne.

Dzień zakończyła odsyłając do nicości noszone przez kilka godzin szaty, które następnego dnia prawdopodobnie zamieniłyby się ponownie w dary lasu. Tęskniąc za swoją ogromną sypialnią z łóżkiem o miękkim materacu i jej własną willą nad jeziorem na południu Szwecji, zasnęła.

Kolejny dzień spędziła na zakupie odpowiedniego ekwipunku do magicznej szkoły, a następnego studiowała zakupione podręczniki i inne książki, które musiała ze sobą wziąć z księgarni.

Pierwszego września kwadrans po dziewiątej ubrała po raz pierwszy od niepamiętnych czasów w spódnicę. Była ciemna, z zakładkami i stanowiła obowiązkowy element szkolnego mundurka, a także białą koszulę. Krawat i pelerynę zostawiła na później. Przejrzała się w lustrze i skrzywiła się na swój widok. Zastanawiała się, dlaczego jej ojciec miał tak tragiczne poczucie humoru. Nie wyglądała nawet neutralnie, była po prostu brzydka. Jedynym tego plusem był fakt, że nie będzie się musiała martwić rzeszami mężczyzn, głupkowato filtrujących z nią. A jeśli ktoś rzuci jakąś miłą uwagę na jej temat... Równie miło mu odpowie. Uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo. Hogwart nie wiedział jeszcze, kto zamierza podbić jego bramy.

Poruszanie się komunikacją miejską w kierunki stacji kolejowej było zabawnym doświadczeniem. Wcześniej wszystkie swoje książki spakowała do kufra, który pomniejszyła i schowała do kieszeni. Jej nowa różdżka okazała się działać bardzo dobrze, jednak nie mogła być tak idealna, jak ta, która służyła jej od piątego roku życia. Albo od czwartego? Nie pamiętała. Wydawało jej się, że jej różdżka była zawsze z nią.

Kiedy weszła na peron 9 i 3/4 zostało jej prawie pół godziny do odjazdu pociągu. Znalazła wolny przedział mniej więcej na środku pociągu, wyciągnęła czytaną aktualnie książkę i pogrążyła się w lekturze. Czas mijał i w końcu pociąg ruszył. Nikt nie zdecydował się do niej dosiąść, chociaż wielokrotnie otwierano drzwi jej przedziału, aby bez słowa szybko je ponownie zamknąć. Wcale jej to nie przeszkadzało, nie należała do tych, co natychmiast atakują. Najpierw należało poznać środowisko przeciwników, zanalizować sytuację społeczną, dowiedzieć się, kim są ci ludzie, czy istnieją jacyś liderzy, grupy uczniów, waśnie i przyjaźnie. Dopiero potem ostrożnie zaplanować, w kim powinna szukać sojuszników. A na początek zachować neutralność. Jeden drobny błąd i mogłaby być zgubiona. Ale ona kochała polityczne gierki i towarzyskie zagrywki. I była w tym cholernie dobra. Pomimo mylącego wyglądu wyrobi sobie odpowiednią reputację. I wygra tę grę. Nie ważne, jakie figury już czyhały na nią na szachownicy.

* * *

Minęło dobrych kilka godzin, odkąd pociąg opuścił Londyn. Znudziło jej się czytanie książki i postanowiła poobserwować krajobraz za oknem. Niespodziewanie drzwi jej przedziału się otworzyły i zobaczyła wysokiego chłopaka o ciemnych włosach i ustach wykrzywionych w niezbyt sympatyczny, wręcz otwarcie ironiczny uśmiech.

\- Mogę na chwilę przeszkodzić? - zapytał, po czym bez jej zgody wszedł do przedziału i zlustrował ją uważnym spojrzeniem, ewidentnie nie przejmując się tym, że mogłaby być przeciwna jego obecności tutaj.

Z jego mowy ciała bez zbędnego wysiłku wywnioskowała, że jest nią zdegustowany, chociaż nawet się do niego nie odezwała i nic o niej nie wiedział, może poza tym, że należała do Slytherinu, ponieważ resztę mundurka ubrała na siebie zaraz po przybyciu do pociągu.

\- Z kim mam przyjemność rozmawiać? - zapytała, uśmiechając się sympatycznie, co nie okazało się tak łatwe, jak się spodziewała. Nienawidziła być z góry pochopnie oceniana.

\- Gabriel Avery - przedstawił się. - Ten Avery - dodał.

On sobie z niej kpił? Ród Averych owszem, może i był czystokrwisty i bardziej niż przeciętnie zamożny, ale liczył sobie ledwie 200 lat i nie posiadał żadnych wpływów poza Wielką Brytanią. Powiedział to takim tonem, jakby należał co najmniej do rodziny królewskiej. Ciekawe, jakby zareagował, gdyby wiedział, z kim ma do czynienia. Pewnie by kłaniał mi się do stóp - pomyślała rozbawiona.

\- Czuję się zaszczycona - odpowiedziała bez śladu sarkazmu. - Viktoria Luft.

\- Jesteś półkrwi? - zapytał wymownie, jakby miał na myśli po prostu - szlamą, ale nie wypadało mu tego wprost przyznać.

\- Nie - zaprzeczyła natychmiast. - Luft to niemiecka czystokrwista rodzina.

\- Nigdy o niej nie słyszałem - skwitował, bez zainteresowania.

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią badawczo, jakby się zastanawiał, czy aby na pewno go nie okłamała, jednak nie poświęcił temu zbyt wiele czasu. Widocznie, nie była go warta.

\- Jesteś podobno nową ślizgonką. Prefekt siódmego roku, a zarazem Prefekt Naczelny oczekuje cię w swoim przedziale. Mam cię do niego zaprowadzić - zapowiedział, jakby otrzymała zaproszenie na jakieś wyjątkowe wydarzenie.

\- Dziękuję za fatygę - odpowiedziała ostrożnie.

\- Po prostu chodź za mną - mruknął i nie czekając na nią, opuścił przedział.

Przeszli przez wąski korytarz i kilkanaście przedziałów dalej Avery zatrzymał się i otworzył drzwi. W pomieszczeniu znajdowała się już czwórka młodzieńców. Jeden z nich natychmiast przykuł jej uwagę. Pomijając jego wygląd fizyczny, cała reszta wpatrywała się na niego z wyczekiwaniem i ze swego rodzaju czcią. Chłopak siedzący na prawo przy oknie był oczywiście najprzystojniejszy z nich wszystkich. Czarne jak smoła włosy wydawały się być jedwabiste, idealnie ułożone pasma sięgały jedynie do karku. Przystojna twarz, ostre rysy twarzy, a do tego szare oczy o tajemniczym spojrzeniu, które starało się nic nie mówić o jego właścicielu. Szczupła, prawdopodobnie wysportowana sylwetka, a do tego specyficzna aura go otaczająca. Wyraźnie od niego emanowała, czuć można było nie tylko autorytet i siłę, ale również potężną magię, której starał się nie kryć. Oczywiście, wiedziała, że musiał tłumić ją częściowo, ale najwidoczniej był zbyt zarozumiały, aby całkowicie pozwolić się ukryć swojej magii. Zdecydowanie pasował jej na typka, lubiącego robić wrażenia na ludziach. A skoro został Prefektem Naczelnym, musiał również być piekielnie inteligentny. A na dodatek pozyskał sobie lojalnych kolegów, którzy go ubóstwiali, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak reagowali na jego obecność.

Leniwie podniósł wzrok znad trzymanej w ręku książki, którą zamknął, a następnie podniósł się z siedzenia.

\- Nowa uczennica? - zapytał, jakby zastanawiał się, czy gdzieś już wcześniej jej nie widział. Co za kurtuazja - miała ochotę parsknąć.

\- Viktoria Luft - przedstawiła się ponownie, znowu uśmiechając się zachęcająco. - Czuję się zaszczycona, mogąc poznać osobiście Prefekta Naczelnego - oznajmiła ciepłym tonem.

Chłopak zbliżył się do niej i pocałował ją w rękę, jednak to, jak szybko oderwał swoje usta od niej, wskazywało, że prawdopodobnie brzydził go dotyk nowej uczennicy, jednak dla zachowania pozorów dobrego wychowania postanowił się poświęcić.

\- Tom Riddle. Nie spodziewaliśmy się nowej koleżanki na siódmym roku. Dlaczego zdecydowałaś się teraz pójść do Hogwartu? - zapytał ją niezbyt grzecznie, wracając na swoje miejsce i rozsiadając się wygodnie. Nikt nie zaproponował, aby usiadła, więc wciąż stała przy drzwiach. Reszta najwidoczniej nie miała zamiaru jej się przedstawiać. Najwyraźniej nie była na tyle ważna dla nich. Chociaż czuła, że wszyscy wlepiają w nią zainteresowane spojrzenia.

\- Hogwart to bardzo prestiżowa szkoła, wierzę, że doskonale przygotuje mnie do owutemów - oznajmiła, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

Ależ oczywiście. Po co innego by ją tu sprowadzili, jak nie po to, aby ją wypytać i dowiedzieć się, co tutaj robi?

\- Jeszcze lepiej by cię przygotowała, gdybyś zaczęła z nim swoją przygodę na pierwszym roku - zauważył cierpko Riddle i posłał jej pytające spojrzenie, wyraźnie oczekując dłuższego wyjaśnienia.

\- Nigdy nie jest za późno - stwierdziła krótko.

\- Gdzie wcześniej pobierałaś nauki?

\- Prywatni nauczyciele zatroszczyli się o moją edukację - odparła bez zastanowienia.

\- To dosyć niespotykane - zauważył Prefekt Naczelny, przyglądając się jej badawczo. Przez chwilę ich oczy spotkały się, jednak szybko spuściła je, udając nieśmiałość. Niech poczuje się usatysfakcjonowany chodź moim zachowaniem, jeśli nie otrzyma oczekiwanych odpowiedzi - pomyślała.

\- W Niemczech nie jest to nic nadzwyczajnego - rzuciła. - Nie wiem, jak sytuacja wygląda w Anglii.

\- A więc pochodzisz z Niemiec - mruknął Riddle. - Co cię sprowadziło do Wielkiej Brytanii, dlaczego rodzice cię wysłali tutaj akurat teraz?

\- To dłuższa historia - zaryzykowała się go zbyć. - Nie będę was zanudzać.

\- Och, ale mamy czas. Chętnie posłuchamy - zaoferował Riddle, a jego koledzy przytaknęli.

\- Pewnie słyszeliście, że nasz kraj ogarnęła wojna. Nie tylko mugolska, ale też czarodziejska - zaczęła, wiedząc, że raczej się z tego nie wykręci. No cóż, nie miała nigdy problemów z okłamywaniem ludzi. - Bezpieczniej będzie dla mnie w Anglii. Poza tym każdy kiedyś chce się wyrwać z domu rodzinnego, a szkoła z internatem to świetny pretekst.

\- Twoi rodzice zostali w kraju? - dopytywał Riddle.

\- To chyba nie ma znaczenia - zdecydowała się zagrać tajemniczą. I tak już nauczyciele wiedzieli, że jest sierotą, a i ten chłopak pewnie szybko zostanie o tym poinformowany.

\- Jestem odpowiedzialny za twoje dobre samopoczucie w zamku i nowym otoczeniu - wyjaśnił jej Prefekt Naczelny, jakby zwracał się do małego dziecka. - Łatwiej mi będzie ci pomóc, jeśli będę coś wiedział o tobie.

\- Nie jestem pewna, czy potrzebuję pomocy - rzuciła, chcąc zobaczyć jego reakcję. Iskierka irytacji tylko na moment namalowała się na jego twarzy. Gdyby jej uważnie nie obserwowała, zapewne przeoczyłaby ją. Maska uprzejmego zainteresowania wydawała się być nienaganna.

\- Bzdura, każdy jej potrzebuje w nowym miejscu - zaprotestował Riddle. - Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, abyś poczuła się w Hogwarcie jak w domu - zaoferował, jednak wiedziała, że nie jest to coś, co robi z czystego serca. A raczej figura retoryczna, przez którą miał pozyskać jej sympatię.

\- Będę o tym pamiętać - skwitowała, uśmiechając się do niego lekko.

\- Mam nadzieję, że będziesz godnie reprezentowała nasz dom - powiedział, zmieniając temat. - Ostrzegam, że wszyscy jesteśmy wyjątkowo... zintegrowani i będziesz musiała zapoznać się z kilkoma zasadami rządzącymi naszą małą społecznością. Wszelkie pytania, a także pretensje i zażalenia będziesz mogła kierować do mnie.

\- Szybko się uczę i nie lubię sprawiać innym problemów - grała niewinną dziewczynkę i była przekonana, że inni to kupią.

\- To jest to, czego od ciebie oczekujemy - skwitował zadowolony Riddle. - W razie nieporozumień, stosujemy różne środki zaradcze. Lepiej się z nimi bliżej nie zaznajamiać - ostrzegł ją.

Ktoś tutaj ma problemy z nadmierną arogancją - pomyślała sobie. Dziwny ten Prefekt Naczelny. Taki pewny siebie, rzucający lekko zawoalowane groźby, jakby od niej oczekiwał całkowitego posłuszeństwa. Będzie musiała poznać go lepiej, zanim zastanowi się, jak podkopać jego autorytet i wprowadzi ten plan w życie.

\- Przystosuję się - obiecała lekko.

\- Po uczcie udasz się za pierwszakami z prefektem szóstego roku do naszego salonu. On lepiej wprowadzi cię w zasady naszego domu. Tymczasem życzę przyjemnej podróży - zakończył Prefekt Naczelny, odprawiając ją.

\- Dziękuję za miłe powitanie i do zobaczenia później - powiedziała i opuściła ich.

Co za inauguracja... - pomyślała. Aczkolwiek czego innego mogła się spodziewać? To zabawne, że żaden z towarzyszy prefekta nie odezwał się do niej ani słowem. Poza Gabrielem, który gdzieś wyszedł po tym, jak ją przyprowadził do przedziału... vipów? Elity? Pewnie Avery był kimś w rodzaju chłopca na posyłki. Ale przynajmniej cokolwiek mówił. Przedstawił się. Niechętnie, ale jednak. Ciekawe czy inni Ślizgoni też są tak towarzyscy.

* * *

Zamek, w którym znajdowała się szkoła magii, już za pierwszym razem zrobił na niej spore wrażenie. Tym razem jednak mogła zwiedzić kilka nowych korytarzy i zobaczyła reprezentatywną Wielką Salę. Durmstrang pod względem architektury nie był zbyt ciekawy, toteż będąc w nieporównanie większym zamku, nie mogła się doczekać, by zacząć odkrywać jego sekrety. A na pewno musiały tutaj istnieć jakieś tajne przejścia, korytarze, pomieszczenia, skoro to miejsce liczyło tyle setek lat. Lubiła tajemnice i wiedziała, że pierwsze tygodnie, w czasie których zrobi rozpoznanie w terenie, a nie będzie się jeszcze bardzo integrować ze swoimi rówieśnikami, na pewno będą owocne.

Przy stole Ślizgonów nikt nie wydawał się być chętny, aby zrobić jej miejsce, dlatego też usiadła na szarym końcu, gdzie znajdował się rząd wolny dla pierwszaków. Usiadła obok jakiejś dziewczyny, która mogła mieć może czternaście lat i z ożywieniem rozmawiała ze swoim rówieśnikiem naprzeciwko. Najwidoczniej inni nie byli zainteresowani nową dziewczyną aż tak, aby wprowadzić ją w swoje towarzystwo. A może musiała sobie na to najpierw zasłużyć?

Uczta dłużyła jej się w nieskończoność, a dzieciaki siedzące obok niej, wydawały się ją ignorować. Nigdy w swoim życiu nie czuła się tak... źle. Przyzwyczaiła się, że ludzie łaknęli jej uwagi. Zagadywali ją, pytali ją o opinie. A tymczasem została boleśnie rozczarowana. Czuła się wyobcowana. Zastanawiała się, czy wygląd, który sprezentował jej ojciec, nie był jakimś rodzajem kary. A jeśli tak, czym mogła sobie na nią zasłużyć. Zawsze dbała o linię, więc jadła z umiarem, a tutaj miała sporo nadprogramowych kilogramów. Miała nadzieję, że będzie mogła je po prostu zrzucić i tatuś nie nałożył na to ciało tego rodzaju ograniczeń. Zadowoliła się jakąś sałatką i kilkoma owocami, a także pucharkiem soku dyniowego.

Kiedy w końcu dyrektor zakończył ogłoszenia organizacyjne, mogli się udać w kierunku pokoju wspólnego. Prefekt szóstego roku przez kilkanaście minut opowiadał im o zasadach, które obowiązują w zamku. Na koniec zwrócił im szczególną uwagę na lojalność wobec domu, godne reprezentowanie go, a także nie wtrącanie się w interesy starszych uczniów. Zabroniono pierwszakom przebywać w pokoju wspólnym po godzinie dziesiątej wieczorem, a także biegać, hałasować i bawić się w pokoju wspólnym. Gdy miała już nadzieję, że ktoś pokaże jej miejsce do spania, na horyzoncie ponownie pojawił się Avery.

\- Dla ciebie przygotowano specjalne powitanie - oznajmił jej z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem. - Pierwsze drzwi na lewo - wskazał niewinne wyglądające drzwi na końcu pokoju.

\- Nie rozumiem - zaprotestowała, jednak on już poszedł w tamtym kierunku. Podążyła za nim. Stanął przed drzwiami i zatrzymał się.

\- Panie przodem - zaoferował kpiąco-kurtuazyjnym tonem.

\- O co chodzi? - zażądała wyjaśnień.

\- Po prostu starsi uczniowie chcą sprawdzić, czy zasługujesz na tytuł siódmorocznej Ślizgonki.

Zirytowana otworzyła drzwi i weszła do pomieszczenia, chcąc dowiedzieć się, co jeszcze tego dnia poprawi jej nastrój. Nie lubiła nikomu nic udowadniać, mierzyć się z sugestiami, że nie jest w czymś wystarczająco dobra.

Krwistoczerwona, czarnomagiczna klątwa z impetem leciała w jej stronę i rzucić ją mógł każdy z co najmniej dziesięcioosobowej grupki starszych uczniów, celujących w nią różdżkami.

* * *

Tak, poszukuję bety. ; )


	2. Chapter 2

Instynktownie odskoczyła na bok i z zadowoleniem usłyszała krzyk bólu tuż za sobą. Ups, czyżby dostało się niewinnemu Avery'emu? Miała ochotę zachichotać złośliwie, ale już druga od lewej, z postaci stojących w półokręgu, rzucała w nią inny, ofensywny czar. Bez zastanowienia wyczarowała prostą tarczę ochronną, nic, co wytrzymałoby impet więcej niż jednego ataku. Tak jak się spodziewała, jej ochrona znikła w momencie, kiedy purpurowy promień uderzył w nią. Miała czas aby zrobić dwa kroki do przodu i zauważyć, że trzeci z uczniów wykonywał różdżką sekwencje ruchów, zwiastujące coś niewątpliwie miłego.

Tak bardzo w tym momencie chciała przestać się patyczkować i posłać w ich kierunku parę brzydkich czarnomagicznych wynalazków, nad którymi pracowała od miesięcy. Pokazać im, że nie mogą od tak jeden po drugi częstować ją klątwami. Zamiast tego uskoczyła przed jasnożółtym promieniem. Kolejna dwójka zdecydowała się jednocześnie posłać w jej kierunku jednocześnie dwa czary. Tym razem użyła nieco mocniejszego zaklęcia tarczy. Nauczyła się go chyba na czwartym roku w Durmstrangu. Następnych pięć przeciwników również nie zmusiło jej do większego wysiłku. Tylko kilka z użytych przez nich zaklęć było czarnomagicznych, reszta raczej niegroźna, nic wykraczającego poza materiał piątego czy też szóstego rocznika. Gdyby zaatakowali ją wszyscy jednocześnie lub trzy, cztery osoby naraz, wtedy mogłaby się martwić.

\- Gratuluję i witam w naszym skromnym gronie - powiedział jeden z napastników, zbliżając się do niej na odległość kilku kroków. Jestem Abraxas Malfoy, prefekt szóstego roku. A od lewej stoją obok mnie Alfard Black, Augustus Rookwood, Casimir Lestrange, Louis Wilkes, Paul Jugson, Eugene Gibbon, Irene Crabbe, Zeno Mulciber i Ophelia Rosier.

\- Miło mi was poznać - odparła, jednak nie zabrzmiało to tak miło, jak by sobie tego życzyła.

\- Widać, że wiesz, do czego służy różdżka. To dobrze, trzeba umieć o siebie zadbać - skwitował Malfoy.

\- Kto niby miałby mnie tutaj atakować? Poza... tą małą niespodzianką? - chciała wiedzieć.

\- Wiele będziesz musiała się jeszcze nauczyć - odparł. - A tymczasem myślę, że Ophelia znajdzie chwilę, aby pokazać ci twoją sypialnię - polecił dziewczynie o długich, czarnych włosach do połowy ramion, która nie wyglądała zbyt sympatycznie. A na pewno nie, jakby chciała się z nią zaprzyjaźnić - Viktoria mogła stwierdzić, przyglądając się jej uśmieszkowi pełnemu wyższości i chyba... politowania? Że niby do niej go ona kierowała?

\- Jesteś jedyną siódmoroczną Ślizgonką - powiedziała zimnym głosem jej koleżanka, kiedy dotarły do końca korytarza. - To twój pokój. Śniadanie jest od siódmej, w jego trakcie opiekun naszego domu, profesor Slughorn powinien ci wręczyć plan lekcji. Dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc - mruknęła Viktoria i otworzyła drzwi.

Pomieszczenie okazało się być śmiesznie małe. Czy oni naprawdę chcieli, aby mieszkała w tej klitce? Łóżko, szafka nocna i mała komoda, to wszystko, co się tam znajdowało. Łazienka okazała się nie być wiele lepsza, nawet nie chciało jej się komentować rozmiaru wanny.

Wyciągnęła z kieszeni kufer, powiększyła go i postawiła pod oknem. Nie miała ochoty się dziś rozpakowywać. Wyciągnęła z niego tylko miotłę. Przeciętnej klasy, używaną, ale nie stać jej było na lepszy model. Otworzyła szeroko okno. Tak, to jest to, czego potrzebowała, aby zrelaksować się przed snem. Nieufnie przyjrzała się widokowi, który przedstawiał ciemne niebo i kontur lasu. No tak, to była tylko iluzja - warknęła poirytowana. Przecież znajdowała się w lochach.

Naprawdę miała ochotę polatać, wiedziała, że nie uda jej się tu zasnąć. Potrzebowała przestrzeni. Musi więc wyjść z Pokoju Wspólnego i przemknąć się koło siedzących tam prawdopodobnie uczniów. Nawet jeśli zasada godziny dziesiątej jej nie dotyczyła, nie miała zamiaru mierzyć się z zaciekawionymi spojrzeniami. Rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie kameleona. Po chwili zastanowienia zrezygnowała z niego i wybrała znacznie potężniejsze, czarnomagiczne zaklęcie, które nie tylko czyniło ją niewidoczną, ale również ukrywało wszelkie ślady prezencji. Kosztowało sporo mocy, aby utrzymać je na dłużej, więc wiedziała, że utrzyma je maksymalnie kwadrans. Wsiadła na miotłę, która w momencie, kiedy jej dotknęła, również stała się niewidoczna i jedną ręką otworzyła drzwi do Pokoju Wspólnego, a drugą przytrzymała się drążka. Przeleciała przez korytarz, który na szczęście był pusty, a następnie przez salon, całkiem jeszcze zapełniony. Jedno machnięcie różdżki otworzyło wyjście z niego i przefrunęła przez futrynę. Miała nadzieję, że nikt tego nie zauważył.

Chwilę jej zajęło dotarcie na zewnątrz. Jednak cudowne uczucie unoszenia się wysoko nad zamkiem, przyjemność przelatywania tuż ponad taflą jeziora, wynagrodziły jej wysiłek. Po raz pierwszy od kilku dni szczerze się śmiała, rozkoszując się chłodnym, nocnym powietrzem i wiatrem we włosach. Zdecydowanie nie była normalna. Ucichła dopiero, kiedy dostrzegła kilka postaci, przemykających w stronę lasu. Zakazanego Lasu. Gdzie dyrektor zabronił wchodzić uczniom. Nie byłaby sobą, gdyby ich nie śledziła. Lot przez las nie należał do najłatwiejszych. Wszechogarniające ciemności i liczne gałęzie utrudniały jej poruszanie się. W końcu zatrzymali się na niewielkiej polanie.

\- W tym roku musimy być wyjątkowo ostrożni. Dumbledore będzie węszył jak nigdy, zwłaszcza po tej tragicznej śmierci biednej Marty. Nie możemy dać mu żadnego powodu do podejrzewania nas o jakikolwiek nietypowy incydent. Dlatego ostrzegam was. Każda wpadka będzie surowo karana.

\- Dobrze, panie - chórek głosów przytaknął ich przywódcy. - Nie damy się złapać.

\- A co z tą nową dziewczyną? - zapytał ktoś. - Jak mamy ją traktować?

\- Nie wydaje mi się, aby stanowiła zagrożenie - oznajmił lider.

\- Pomyślnie przeszła nasz test, żadne zaklęcie jej nie trafiło - zauważył jeden z nich.

\- Nie wydaje się być zbyt biegła w pojedynkach - zaprzeczył Malfoy. - Jej tarcze nie były zbyt mocne, a i nie do każdego zaklęcia potrafiła je wyczarować. Unikała zaklęć jak jakiś mugol! I nie wpadła na pomysł, żeby odpowiedzieć atakiem.

\- W końcu to... dziewczyna - stwierdził ktoś. - Nie spotkałem jeszcze żadnej, która naprawdę znała się na magii.

\- To nie oznacza, że nie warto byłoby mieć na nią oko. Kimkolwiek jest i cokolwiek ukrywa... długo nie pozostanie to tajemnicą.

\- Dostarczyć verisaterum? - zaproponował ktoś.

\- Szkoda go na nią marnować. To najprawdopodobniej zwykła uczennica. Przerażona naszym miłym powitaniem. Nie zasługuje na uwagę z naszej strony.

\- Nie jest nawet ładna, nie ma czego zaliczyć - dodał z rezygnacją jeden z uczestników spotkania.

\- Przeleciałeś już pół zamku, Mulciber, myślałem, że nie jesteś pod tym względem dłużej wybredny.

\- A ty nie przeleciałeś nawet...

\- Nie mamy czasu na to - przerwał im zirytowany lider. - Musimy zastanowić się, gdzie będziemy się spotykać. Wymykanie się tutaj jest zbyt ryzykowne, zwłaszcza odkąd wprowadzono dodatkowe dyżury nauczycieli. W drodze powrotnej musimy obawiać się czegoś więcej, niż tylko kilku prefektów.

Viktoria z chęcią słuchałaby ich dłużej, co też ta grupa uczniów, biorąc pod uwagę obecność Mulcibera, Ślizgonów, tu robi. Jednak czas mijał, a zaklęcie pozwalające jej tu przebywać bez zauważenia jej, słabło. Postanowiła się wycofać i wrócić do zamku. W swoim pokoju na spokojnie zanalizuje tę rozmowę. Kiedy zbliżyła się do wejścia, zdecydowała się użyć zaklęcia kameleona. Zawsze lepsza słaba ochrona niż żadna. Bez większego problemu ponownie przekradła się do dormitorium. Miała dzisiaj szczęście, nikt po drodze jej nie przeszkodził.

* * *

Jak dobrze zacząć dzień, aby mieć siłę na wyczerpujące nerwowo zmagania z nowymi wyzwaniami, środowiskiem, a nawet wyglądem? Kąpiel w lodowatym jeziorze, nago, nie była zdecydowanie popularnym sposobem na pozbycie się stresu. Viktoria, która cząstkę szaleństwa i nieustanną ochotę łamania konwenansów odziedziczyła po ojcu, nie przejmowała się, że ktoś może ją na tym nakryć. Rzadko kiedy cokolwiek ją powstrzymywało od robienia tego, na co miała ochotę. A poruszanie się bez irytujących, ograniczających ruchów ubrań było całkiem przyjemne. Nie zajęło jej wiele odnalezienie skrzeloziela w nadbrzeżnych chaszczach. Jeśli wiedziało się, gdzie dokładnie trzeba go szukać, można było zaoszczędzić całką niezłą sumkę pieniędzy.

Stworzenia zamieszkujące akwen nie niepokoiły jej. W jeziorach w pobliżu Durmstrangu również żyły kolonie trytonów i nigdy nie sprawiały jej kłopotu. Tak samo tutaj prowadziły nieagresywny tryb życia. Spokojnie przepływała przez podwodne jaskinie, poznawała podwodne zakamarki. Jednocześnie pilnowała się, aby nie zbliżyć się za bardzo do zamku. Pamiętała o przeszklonym suficie w ich Pokoju Wspólnym, który pozwalał na podziwianie jeziora.

Czuła się zrelaksowana i wyciszona. Dla takich chwil właśnie żyła. Przebywanie wśród ludzi męczyło ją. Ciągłe udawanie kogoś, kim powinna być. Zwłaszcza tutaj, w Hogwarcie. Zapowiadały się naprawdę ciężkie tygodnie. Potrafiła doskonale grać, a i owszem, tylko wszystko to wysysało z niej wręcz energię do życia. Chciałaby kiedyś móc być po prostu sobą. Nie córką czarnoksiężnika, albo charyzmatyczną Prefekt Naczelną Durmstrangu, ani nawet dziedziczką czystokrwistego rodu. Móc okazać słabość, albo pozwolić sobie na komfort marnowania czasu, leżąc gdzieś na plaży i całymi dniami czytując mugolską literaturę. Albo poznawać nowe miejsca, zwiedzać zakątki czarodziejskiego świata...

Rozmarzyła się. O rzeczywistości przypomniało jej nieprzyjemne uczucie w płucach. Czas wypłynąć na powierzchnię, a następnie udać się na śniadanie.

Kiedy biegła przez błonia w kierunku zamku, co było częścią jej porannego rytuału dla zachowania odpowiedniej formy, spotkała poznanego wczoraj Prefekta Naczelnego. Szedł samotnie szybkim krokiem, ale na jej widok zatrzymał się.

\- Dzień dobry, panno Luft. Co pani porabia o tak wczesnej porze na zewnątrz? - zapytał, unosząc brew w geście zdziwienia.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Riddle - odparła tym samym tonem. - Biegałam. - Z jakiegoś powodu nie miała zamiaru chwalić się kąpielą w jeziorze. Pewnie uznałby, że coś z nią nie tak. Jako że wysuszyła magicznie włosy i oczywiście ubrała się w szaty, nie mógł w żaden sposób domyślić się, co jeszcze robiła tego ranka. - W końcu w zdrowym ciele, zdrowy duch, powiadają.

\- Mugole - dokończył i zmierzył ją sceptycznym wzrokiem. - Szkoda tylko, że efekty tego nie są za bardzo widoczne - powiedział niewinnie.

Viktoria z trudem stłumiła mordercze spojrzenie. Wiedziała, że teraz jej sylwetka nie jest w najmniejszym stopniu wysportowana, a nadprogramowe kilogramy każde oko może wyłapać. Wystarczy, że sama nie mogła się na to patrzeć. Zlikwidowała nawet lustro w łazience, aby nie wiedzieć, co jej ukochany tatuś podarował w prezencie. Niestety, prosty szczegół, jak znacznie dłuższe włosy, z których dawniej była bardzo dumna, wciąż jej przypominał, że zamieniono ją w ropuchę.

\- Nasze oczy nie zawsze pokazują nam właściwy obraz rzeczywistości - rzuciła tajemniczo, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Doprawdy? - zadrwił Tom. - Prędzej zgodziłbym się ze stwierdzeniem, że sprytne zaklęcia uniemożliwiają naszym oczom dostrzec ten obraz.

\- Coś sugerujesz, Riddle?

\- Nie śmiałbym. Zresztą zaklęcia kamuflujące są ciężkie w utrzymaniu na dłuższą chwilę i bez problemu można je wykryć w aurze czarodzieja. W twoim przypadku mam pewność, że moje oczy mnie nie mylą.

Miała ochotę wdać się z nim w dyskusję na ten temat. Zetrzeć mu z twarzy pełen wyższości uśmieszek, pokazać mu, że nie wie tak wiele, jak mu się wydaje. Ale nie mogła. Nie chciała ściągnąć na siebie żadnych podejrzeń. Musiała pozostać stereotypową dziewczyną. W jak najwyższym stopniu.

Jej towarzysz rozmowy miał na sobie tylko czarną, prostą podkoszulkę i ciemne, luźne spodnie. Jednak nawet w tak błahym ubraniu wyglądał ponadprzeciętnie przystojnie. Viktoria podejrzewała, że każda dziewczyna na jej miejscu wykorzystałaby spotkanie i chciałaby wciągnąć go w rozmowę. To nie leżało w jej interesie. Pomijając fakt, że musiała nie przyciągać na siebie uwagi. Po prostu jeszcze nigdy nie spotkała mężczyzny, do którego żywiłaby jakieś cieplejsze uczucia, zauroczenie. I Riddle nie był w tej kwestii wyjątkiem. Wszyscy faceci myśleli tak samo i brzydziła się oznakami poddania się hormonom.

Nie zabolały jej aż tak bardzo jego lekkie docinki i nie miała ochoty z nim rozmawiać dłużej, niż to było konieczne. Przynajmniej dopóki nie rozgryzie, z kim ma do czynienia. Zawsze bezpieczniej było najpierw obserwować innych, a dopiero potem spotkać się z nimi na scenie, po założeniu odpowiedniej maski i zadbaniu, aby wszystkie elementy jej ubioru i choreografii były perfekcyjne.

\- Miłego dnia, panie Riddle - powiedziała po dłuższej chwili ciszy, nie udzielając żadnej odpowiedzi, czy też riposty na jego wcześniejsze stwierdzenie.

* * *

Jej pierwszymi zajęciami w tym dniu okazały się być Zaklęcia. Na zajęcia udała się śladem kolegów ze swojego rocznika, chociaż żaden nie zaproponował jej towarzystwa i szła za nimi do sali w pewnym oddaleniu. Przesiedziała godzinę w ławce z tyłu klasy, wysłuchując teoretycznego wykładu nauczyciela. Podobnie minęła jej Transmutacją, z tą różnicą, że mogła uważnie przyglądać się mężczyźnie, za którym od najmłodszych lat szalał jej ojciec. Albus Dumbledore doskonale sprawiał wrażenie niegroźnego, sympatycznego czarodzieja. Nic, co by mogło wzbudzić czyjeś podejrzenia, co do jego preferencji w doborze partnera. Wręcz budził wśród wszystkich ufność i sympatię, chociaż weekendy często spędzał z osobą odpowiedzialną za wojnę w czarodziejskiej Europie. Jednocześnie Viktoria nie mogła się nie zgodzić, że nie pasował do Gellerta, chociaż w sali lekcyjnej jego zachowanie różniło się od tego, które wcześniej miała okazję obserwować.

W czasie lunchu, kontynuując restrykcyjną dietę, zadowoliła się tylko lekką sałatką śródziemnomorską. Tak samo jak w czasie śniadania, siedziała na uboczu, nie niepokojona przez nikogo. Nie przejmując się tym, przeglądała swój nowy podręcznik do Eliksirów, szukając potencjalnie nieznanych informacji. Tylko w kilku miejscach zatrzymała się na chwilę, odnajdując błędy lub nieścisłości, a także zastanawiając się, dlaczego uczono ich niewydajnych metod przyrządzania niektórych mikstur. Zdążyła dojść do jednej trzeciej, kiedy kątem oka zobaczyła, że Avery i reszta ekipy wstaje od stołu i podążyła z nimi na zajęciach do lochów.

Na zaawansowane eliksiry uczęszczała tylko siódemka uczniów. W drugiej ławce siedział Riddle i Avery, za nimi Black i Malfoy, a w ostatniej zajętej ławce jakiś Gryfon i Krukon. Wybrała ławkę na końcu klasy i rozsiadła się w niej wygodnie.

Profesor Slughorn przywitał się z nimi, po czym zwrócił się wprost do niej.

\- Panno Lust, miło mi panią widzieć w naszej klasie. Pani esej o zastosowaniu skrzeloziela zrobił na mnie naprawdę wielkie wrażenie, ale nie mogłoby być inaczej, skoro dzięki temu została pani przyjęta do tej wyjątkowej klasy. Myślała pani może o pozyskaniu tytułu Mistrza Eliksirów w przyszłości?

Już go posiadam - miała ochotę odpowiedzieć. W wieku szesnastu lat przeszła mistrzowskie egzaminy, zostając drugim najmłodszym Mistrzem Eliksirów w historii. Nawet jeden z rozdziałów książki o Eliksirach, którą znalazła na liście dodatkowych, nieobowiązkowych pomocy naukowych, był jej autorstwa. Może kiedyś nauczą się opracowanego przez nią eliksiru pielęgnującego włosy? Skrzeloziele było przełomowym składnikiem, nie znajdującym się w żadnych innych miksturach urodowych.

\- Nie, proszę pana - powiedziała krótko. - Nie sądzę, abym tego potrzebowała.

\- Talent powinno się pielęgnować, inaczej zaniknie. Bardzo szkoda, naprawdę bardzo szkoda - mruknął Slughorn.

Rozbawiona Viktoria zastanawiała się, czy ten mężczyzna oby na pewno miał równo pod sufitem. Widział tylko jedną jej pracę i w dodatku nie ukazywała pełni jej możliwości. Wątpiła, aby posiadał wrodzony dar do wyczuwania talentów na odległość.

\- No dobrze, moi drodzy. Przejdźmy do dzisiejszej lekcji. Chciałbym, abyście uwarzyli dziś w parach Eliksir Wiggenowy. Panna Luft może zrobić to sama lub dołączyć do jednej z grup. Instrukcje macie na tablicy, składniki tam gdzie zawsze. Powodzenia!

Viktoria nie miała ochoty wybierać żadnej z par, więc pozostało jej samotnie przyrządzić tą prostą miksturę. Warzyła ją już wielokrotnie, wykonując kolejne kroki z pamięci. Nie pomyślała, aby spojrzeć na instrukcje zostawione im przez nauczyciela, co ostatecznie nie okazało się dobrym pomysłem.

Kiedy Slughorn podszedł do jej stolika, zmarszczył brwi i obdarzył ją współczującym spojrzeniem.

\- Niestety, nie jest to, czego spodziewałem się po pani. Z przykrością muszę za dzisiaj wstawić pani Nędzny. Na zachętę, aby się pani nie zraziła do mojego przedmiotu.

\- Ależ panie profesorze! - wykrzyknęła zszokowana, ściągając tym samym na siebie uwagę całej klasy.

\- To poprawna mikstura, jej kolor i konsystencja są idealne.

\- Nie jest to odcień granatowego, który powinna pani uzyskać - zaprzeczył Slughorn.

\- Tak powinien wyglądać wzorcowy Eliksir Wiggenowy - zaprotestowała po raz kolejny. - Warzyłam go kilkanaście razy, zawsze z takim samym skutkiem.

\- Trzymała się pani przepisu z tablicy? - zainteresował się nauczyciel.

\- Nie, znam go na pamięć - mruknęła poirytowana.

\- Nie otrzyma pani dzisiaj oceny - zdecydował się pójść na kompromis skonfundowany Slughorn, uśmiechając się do niej pobłażliwie. - Ale w zamian za to oczekuję eseju z porównaniem przepisu z tablicy i zastosowanym przez panią z wyjaśnieniem, co w tym drugim jest nie w porządku. Jeśli dalej będzie pani przekonana o słuszności swoich racji, sprawdzimy wykonany przez panią dzisiaj eliksir, a w tym czasie zatrzymam sobie jego próbkę na wszelki wypadek. - Zaakcentował ostatnie słowa, jakby był przekonany, że próbuje grać przed nim głupią, aby ukryć swoją niekompetencję.

\- Dziękuję, panie profesorze. Przygotuję esej na najbliższe zajęcia - obiecała i poczęstowała go wymuszonym uśmiechem.

W duchu miała ochotę zrobić komuś krzywdę. Albo jeszcze lepiej. Przekląć tego mężczyznę na środku klasy. Porządny cruciatus może i by nie dodał mu kompetencji, ale przynajmniej nauczyłby się traktować ją poważnie.

Jednym ruchem różdżki skopiowała przepis z tablicy na pergamin. Później się nim zajmie. Na pewno racja była po jej stronie.

W międzyczasie uczniowie szeptali do siebie, zapewne padły niemiłe słowa na ten temat, jednak nie były one wystarczająco głośne, aby mogła je dosłyszeć.

Po obiedzie, który w jej mniemaniu był zdecydowanie za wcześnie, udała się na ostatnie lekcje w tym dniu. Podwójną Obronę Przed Czarną Magią. Miała nadzieję, że ten przedmiot zostanie tutaj jej ulubionym, skoro nie mogła liczyć na Czarną Magię, Nekromację, czy też coś innego związanego z walką i taktyką. Pod względem nauki magii Hogwart miał zdecydowanie bardziej neutralny profil, podczas gdy Durmstrang stawiał na magię wojenną i obronną. To było zdecydowanie bardziej praktyczne.

Profesor Galatea Merrythought jak na swoje lata należała do grona wyjątkowo żywiołowych osób. Pełna energii rozsiewała w swojej klasie zapał do nauki i od razu po rozpoczęciu lekcji zapowiedziała, że w tym roku będą się uczyć wyłącznie praktycznej obrony, co wywołało aprobatę wśród wszystkich obecnych. Na dobry początek zaproponowała im rozegranie pojedynków w wylosowanych wcześniej parach. Viktoria trafiła na Gabriela Avery'ego. Wcześniej Riddle pokonał Mulcibera, a Black Wilkesa.

\- Do utracenia różdżki lub przewrócenia się jednego z was na podłogę lub podeprzenia się o nią ręką - przypomniała im staruszka.

Avery uśmiechnął się do koleżanki kpiąco, na co ona odpowiedziała kulturalnym skinieniem głowy, w wyrazie pozornego szacunku. Następnie w jej stronę poleciał grad zaklęć ofensywnych. Chłopak miał zamiar pokonać ją szybko, wykonując ruchy różdżką jeden po drugim.

Jego przeciwniczka wyczarowała tarczę, która odbiła każde z tych zaklęć, a następnie rzuciła w jego stronę trzy razy pod rząd niewerbalne, nietypowe, bo jasnoniebieskie zaklęcie. Doskonale wiedziała, że tarcza, którą użył, nie miała zastosowań do uroków w życia codziennego. A użyła zwyczajnego wingardium leviosa. Cała klasa wstrzymała oddech, kiedy Avery niespodziewanie uniósł się prawie pod sufit, a później z hukiem upadł na podłogę. Ups. Zdecydowanie nie zrobiła tego specjalnie.

\- Spektakularny efekt za pomocą banalnego zaklęcia, panno Luft - pochwaliła ją zaskoczona Merrythought. - Nie pamiętam, żeby kiedykolwiek w mojej karierze ktoś je wykorzystał w pojedynku.

Viktoria uśmiechnęła się radośnie do jęczącego z bólu Gabriela, którego wkrótce później zaprowadzono do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Córka Grindelwalda upiekła dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Wygrała pojedynek, nie pokazując żadnych nadzwyczajnych umiejętności i poprawiła humor swojemu ulubionemu koledze. Następnym razem zastanowi się, nim spojrzy na nią z pogardą. A przynajmniej miała taką nadzieję.

Do końca lekcji obserwowała pojedynki reszty klasy. Nikt nie zrobił na niej większego wrażenia. Zatęskniła za dawną szkołą. Wróciła wspomnieniami do pojedynków, które ciągnęły się długimi godzinami. Naturalnie jej myśli powędrowały w kierunki grupki jej przyjaciół... Zwolenników, uznała, że to będzie lepsze słowo. Oficjalnie od jej czwartego roku istniał krąg siódemki, którym przewodziła. Wszyscy z jej najbliższych ludzi byli płci męskiej. Mało która dziewczyna na poważnie interesowała się pojedynkami, a w samym Durmstrangu nie było ich zbyt wiele. Poza jej najbliższymi współpracownikami, posiadała dziesiątki innych jej sympatyków. Każdy z nich nosił na prawym ramieniu znak insygniów śmierci z oplatającym go ciernistym krzewem i różą na środku. Sama taki posiadała, tylko że większy, na swojej prawej łopatce. Oczywiście zniknął wraz z zaklęciem, które użył na niej ojciec. Znając jego, pewnie sam je opracował, aby nie mogła go ściągnąć, gdyby opętała ją taka pokusa. Aczkolwiek nie miała zamiaru sprzeciwiać się jego woli.

* * *

Wreszcie lekcja dobiegła końca. Przez cały dzień nie zamieniła prawie z nikim ani jednego słowa. Nikt nie kwapił się, aby zagaić rozmowę. Wychodząc z sali zawahała się, po czym zwróciła się do nauczycielki.

\- Mogłaby mi pani powiedzieć, jak dostanę się stąd do biblioteki? - zapytała.

Merrythought rozejrzała się po klasie i zauważyła, że został w niej tylko Malfoy.

\- Panie Malfoy, mógłbyś zaprowadzić nową koleżankę do biblioteki? - poprosiła go w jej imieniu.

\- Z przyjemnością - powiedział krótko i wyszedł szybko z sali, nie patrząc, czy panna Luft idzie za nim.

\- W zamku mieści się tylko jedna biblioteka? - postanowiła wykorzystać jego wymuszone towarzystwo, aby zyskać niezbędne jej informacje, kiedy przemierzali korytarze Hogwartu.

\- Tak - potwierdził skinieniem głowy. - Chociaż niektórzy nauczyciele posiadają własne biblioteczki w swoich gabinetach. Zwłaszcza dyrektor Dippet. Jednak nie sądzę, aby udostępniali je uczniom.

\- Można wynosić książki z czytelni?

\- Tylko niektóre - powiedział. - Wiele z nich jest zbyt cennych, aby je zabierać na zewnątrz. Najlepiej jednak, jak jeszcze dopytasz się o to szczegółowo pani Pince. Szkolna bibliotekarka.

\- Dziękuję - odpowiedziała. - Muszę napisać esej dla profesora Slughorna.

\- Nie wierzę, że zdecydowałaś się pokłócić ze starym ślimakiem - zauważył z uznaniem. - Nie pamiętam, żeby ktoś zanegował jego ocenę.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego szczerze, kiedy czekali, aż przylecą ku nim odpowiednie schody w Wielkiej Klatce Schodowej.

\- Sądzę, że to kwestia różnicy kulturowej - wyjaśniła. - Anglia każdego dnia czymś mnie zadziwia.

\- Dlaczego akurat Wielka Brytania? - zapytał pozornie luźnym tomem.

\- Mówię po angielsku i niemiecku, w innych miejscach bym się nie dogadała, a Ameryka wydaje się mi być zbyt odległa - oznajmiła prosto.

\- Jak nauczyłaś się języka?

\- Prywatni nauczyciele. Wiem, że jeszcze muszę poprawić akcent, ale chyba nie jest tak źle?

\- Niektórzy uczniowie zza granicy, którzy uczą się tutaj od kilku lat, mają gorszy - zaoponował. - Masz zamiar całe popołudnie spędzić przed książkami?

\- Nic lepszego nie mam do zrobienia.

\- Są dzisiaj kwalifikacje do drużyny quidditcha. Mogłabyś przyjść popatrzeć na boisko, jak inni latają - zaproponował jej.

\- Kogo szukacie? - zapytała, po raz pierwszy naprawdę zaciekawiona.

\- Ścigającego. Hannah Dippet skończyła już Hogwart.

Miała ochotę mu powiedzieć, że już grała na tym stanowisku. A nawet był kapitanem. Tylko przecież ona nigdy nie chodziła wcześniej do magicznej szkoły.

\- Dippet? Jest jakoś spokrewniona z dyrektorem?

\- Tak, jego wnuczka.

\- Chyba już macie nową ścigającą - oznajmiła mu niespodziewanie.

\- Niby kogo? - nie załapał.

\- Mnie - odpowiedziała i uśmiechnęła się do niego z niedowierzaniem. - O której dokładnie ten nabór jest?

Jego mina, kiedy to usłyszał, była warta więcej niż tysiąc słów.

* * *

Niecałą godzinę zajęło jej napisanie eseju dla profesora Slughorna. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, okazało się, że jego przepis był tak samo poprawny, jak ten zastosowany przez nią i nie potrafiła znaleźć argumentu na wyższość znanego przez nią. Czuła się sfrustrowana i może trochę zirytowana. Wiedziała, że jej przepis był po prostu lepszy, dałaby za to głowę. A jednak, myliła się. Nie należała do grona osób, które pocieszały się takimi frazesami, jak - mogło być gorzej. Zaliczała się do osób, które zawsze wyrywały. Musiała o tym pamiętać.

Na boisku do quidditcha zebrała się drużyna w składzie - bez niespodzianki - szóstki z dziesiątki najstarszych uczniów, którzy przywitali ją pierwszego dnia. Zdziwiło ją, że Riddle nie grał w tę grę. Ophelia grała na stanowisku ścigającej i wykrzywiła wargi na jej widok. Viktoria wiedziała, że pokaże jej szybko, że też nadaje się na ścigającą, dlatego też, kiedy wsiadła na miotłę i zaczął się jej sprawdzian, posłała jej triumfujący, wyzywający uśmiech. Latając w powietrzu, czuła się w swoim żywiole. Zresztą każda aktywność fizyczna wyzwalała w niej energię i sprawiała, że chciało jej się żyć. Z satysfakcją wykonała idealnie wszystkie zadania, które jej powierzono. Konkurencja wypadła przy niej blado, przynajmniej w to wierzyła. Jedną z osób, która chciała dostać się do drużyny, był Avery. Dlatego ani przez chwilę nie starała się spuszczać go ze wzroku, wiedząc, że może szukać okazji do zemsty po tym, jak go potraktowała na OPCM.

\- Teraz potrzebujemy się naradzić - oświadczył im Malfoy, który okazał się być kapitanem drużyny.

Viktoria w tym czasie rozsiadła się wygodnie na trawie i wyciągnęła z kieszeni książkę o Hogwarcie, którą wcześniej wypożyczyła z biblioteki. Musiała jak najszybciej poznać terytorium, w którym przyjdzie się jej obracać w najbliższym czasie. Historia Hogwartu mogła się do tego nadać.

Niemal kwadrans później ogłoszono wyniki.

\- Nowym członkiem drużyny zostanie Gabriel Avery - oznajmił spokojnie Malfoy, co natychmiastowo ją zmroziło.

Chyba sobie z niej żartują? Ona nigdy nie przegrywała. Pokazała się z najlepszej strony. Dlaczego jej nie chcieli? Czy nie widzieli, że drużyna jej potrzebuje?

Dostała szału. Wstała i natychmiast podążyła szybkim krokiem jak najdalej od nich. Nie chciała mieć już nigdy więcej do czynienia z tymi ludźmi. Nienawidziła ich. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego tak się stało. Zawsze była wystarczająco dobra. Tak. Na pewno wina nie leżała w braku jej umiejętności. Nie mogła.

\- Viktoria, czekaj! - usłyszała wołanie Malfoya.

Tylko przyspieszyła kroku. Biegła przed siebie, nie zastanawiając się, gdzie podąża. Nim zorientowała się, dotarła do jeziora. Sięgnęła do kieszeni szaty - tak, znajdowało się tam jeszcze skrzeloziele znalezione wcześniej. Wbiegła na skałę przy stromym brzegu. Słyszała, jak blondyn biegnie za nią. Nie zawahała się. Włożyła oślizgłe zielsko do buzi, przełknęła i skoczyła.

W jednej chwili poczuła się wolna. To wszechogarniające uczucie spokoju, brak irytujących dźwięków. Tylko ubranie jej przeszkadzało. Bała się jednak, że ktoś może być gdzieś w okolicy, więc tylko niewebralnym zaklęciem odesłała swoje buty na brzeg. A następnie zaczęła płynąć jak najdalej przed siebie. W nosie miała, co zrobią z jej miotłą, albo czy ktoś jej ruszy na ratunek.

* * *

\- A potem tak po prostu wskoczyła do wody! - powiedziała zszokowana dwunastolatka do swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Siedziały w Pokoju Wspólnym Ślizgonów na kanapie przy kominku.

\- No chyba nie mówisz serio? - zapytała jej towarzyszka z zainteresowaniem.

\- Avery i kilku innych chłopaków z drużyny quidditcha wskoczyli do wody, aby ją uratować, ale jakby zniknęła. Wypłynęli bezradni po kilku minutach, zastanawiając się, co jej się stało

\- Utopiła się - usłyszały nieznany głos, przepełniony ironią. Natychmiast odwróciły się i ze strachem zobaczyły obiekt swoich plotek. - Po prostu chciałam popływać dla relaksu - wyjaśniła im.

\- Nnnie chciałyśmy cię urazić - natychmiast zapewniła ją jedna z nich.

Zanim Viktoria mogła odpowiedź, to ją zaskoczył czyjś głos.

\- W ubraniu i w lodowatej wodzie. Luft, nie jesteś chyba jakąś popieprzoną syreną? - zakpił Avery, podchodząc do niej i uśmiechając się niewinnie.

\- A widzisz ogon? - warknęła.

\- Może powinienem cię oblać wodą, aby się pojawił? - zasugerował.

\- Daruj sobie żarty - odpowiedziała zirytowana, próbując mu posłać miażdżące spojrzenie.

Na jej nowej, okrągłej twarzy musiało to wyjść komicznie, bo usłyszała tylko głośny śmiech osób stojących najbliżej.

\- Jesteś nawiedzona - stwierdził Avery. - Może powinnaś wrócić tam, skąd przyjechałaś? - zasugerował, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie.

\- Pilnuj siebie - zagroziła. - Skoro nie potrafisz obronić się przed zaklęciem, które zna każdy pierwszoroczniak.

Cały Pokój Wspólny obserwował ich wymianę zdań, a o tej porze był niemal pełny.

\- Pytanie, czy ty poradziłabyś sobie w prawdziwym pojedynku - rzucił jej wyzwanie Avery.

\- Myślisz, że mógłbyś mnie pokonać? - zakpiła i rzuciła mu po prostu mordercze spojrzenie, rezygnując z maski sympatycznej uczennicy.

\- Ktoś tu ma o sobie za wysokie mniemanie - powiedział i podniósł różdżkę do góry.

\- Chyba nie masz zamiaru ze mną walczyć w środku Pokoju Wspólnego pełnego dzieciaków? - zapytała z politowaniem.

\- Słuszna uwaga - odezwał się niespodziewanie Malfoy, który podszedł do nich. - Chodźcie na stronę, porozmawiamy na spokojnie.

Oboje skinęli głowami.

Chwilę później znaleźli się we trójkę w korytarzu prowadzącym do dormitoriów, z dala od ciekawskich gapiów.

\- Nieużywana klasa obok pracowni eliksirów - zaproponował szybko Avery. - Dzisiaj o jedenastej w nocy. Potrzebujesz kogoś, aby ci pokazał, gdzie to jest? - zapytał.

\- Trafię - odparła pewnym tonem. - Weź kogoś, kto doprowadzi cię później do porządku - zaoferowała mu.

\- Sądzę, że to raczej ty będziesz kogoś potrzebować - odbił piłeczkę. - Problem w tym, że nikt cię tutaj nie lubi.

Viktorię prawie szlag trafił. Za takie zachowanie normalnie karała cruciatusem. Nikt nie miał prawa odzywać się do niej takim tonem. Malfoy musiał dostrzec, że coś jest nie tak z jej mimiką, więc spokojnym głosem zdecydował się zasugerować rozwiązanie.

\- Zajmę się przegranym - zaoferował. - Ktokolwiek to będzie.

\- Znakomicie - warknęła Viktoria. - A teraz, jeśli pozwolicie, mam ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty.

\- Miłego wieczoru, panno Luft - rzucił wesoło Avery. - Ciesz się nim, póki jeszcze możesz.

\- Twoja troska dotknęła mnie w samo serce. Do zobaczenia - pożegnała się i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia z Pokoju Wspólnego. Powrót tutaj był zdecydowanie złym pomysłem. Nie rozumiała, co ją skłoniło, aby wrócić do tych ludzi. Miała ochotę trzeci raz tego dnia wskoczyć do jeziora. Tym razem już nie wracać. A nie. Musi przecież zmierzyć się z Averym. Mogła być miła i nie wyróżniająca się z tłumu, ale wszystko do cholery ma swoje granice. A na dzisiaj miała dość. Nigdy nie spodziewałaby się, że nowa szkoła okaże się tak trudnym wyzwaniem. Samo przebywanie z tymi ludźmi. A co dopiero zebranie wokół siebie grupy popleczników.

* * *

Dopiero po kolacji zdecydowała się wrócić do Pokoju Wspólnego. O tej porze roku lochy bez okien spowijał już mrok. Spory kawałek dzielił ją od Pokoju Wspólnego, kiedy nagle znikąd coś złapało ją za rękę. Natychmiast obróciła się i w jej lewej ręce pojawiła się zapasowa różdżka.

\- Kimkolwiek jesteś, wiedz, że zaraz przekonasz się, co to znaczy ból - warknęła.

\- W takim stanie nie będzie się zbyt przyjemnie grało w szachy - usłyszała rozbawiony głos, który mógł należeć tylko do jednego czarodzieja.

\- Tato! Nie możesz tak po prostu pojawiać się w sercu Hogwartu i łapać mnie za rękę!

\- A podobno straszliwych czarnoksiężników nic nie ogranicza - zakpił.

\- Dlaczego tutaj przyszedłeś? - zawahała się. - Nie chcę słyszeć, że już zdążyłeś się za mną stęsknić - ostrzegła go.

\- Mam ochotę zagrać z kimś w szachy, kto nie będzie próbował jeszcze bardziej pogrążyć swoich żałosnych umiejętności, ułatwiając mi zwycięstwo - stwierdził lekko. - Jesteś jedyną osobą, która próbuje mnie w nich pokonać.

\- A Albus?

\- Jego do tego nie mieszaj. Z tobą mam do rozegrania pojedynek w ważnej sprawie.

\- Niby jakiej? - zdziwiła się.

\- Jeśli przegrasz, nie stawisz się na pojedynku z Averym - oznajmił jej od niechcenia.

\- Co! Skąd wiesz? - warknęła.

\- Nie takim tonem, młoda damo - ostrzegł ją niebezpiecznym szeptem. - Ja wszystko mogę i wszystko wiem.

\- Po kimś musiałam odziedziczyć arogancję - odpowiedziała tylko, wcale nie zmartwiona ostrzeżeniem. - Co jeśli wygram?

\- Nie wygrasz - powiedział Gellert.

\- Hipotetycznie wygram? - nalegała Viktoria.

\- Udasz się na pojedynek z tym dupkiem i skopiesz mu tyłek.

\- Okropnie brzmisz, starając się mówić jak nastolatek - zawyrokowała.

\- Mam dziwne wrażenie, że to nie ja tutaj chrzanię każdą rzecz po kolei.

\- Naprawdę tak uważasz? - zasmuciła się.

\- Porażki najwięcej nas uczą. Zawsze wygrywając wszystko, stajemy się słabsi. Życie to nie bajka, inaczej egzystencja nie miałaby sensu.

Viktoria zdecydowała się nic nie odpowiadać. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że w potyczkach słownych z tym czarodziejem nie ma szans. Tak samo wiedziała, że istnieje maleńka szansa, że przegra pojedynek w szachy. A wtedy posłucha swojego rodziciela i wystawi Avery'ego do wiatru. Jeśli chodzi o wynajdowanie sposobów, na zmotywowanie jej do walki, jej ojciec był w tym mistrzem. Wciąż i wciąż oczekiwał od niej, że będzie lepsza. Tolerował jej potknięcia się, arogancję i dziecięce zachowania. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później z tego wyrośnie. Każdy z jego zwolenników zostałby surowo ukarany, gdyby odezwał się do niego tonem, jakiego w zwyczaju w rozmowach z nim miała używać Viktoria. Ale byli rodziną. Małą, bo tylko dwuosobową. Matka Viktorii zmarła w czasie porodu. Mieli tylko siebie na tym świecie i musieli trzymać się razem. Cokolwiek by się nie działo, mogli na siebie liczyć.

* * *

 **Kolejny rozdział już w czwartek. Przez jakiś czas będą się pojawiały co drugi dzień, jednak później zwolnimy tempo. Dalej szukam bety. : )**


	3. Chapter 3

_Rozdział godzinę wcześniej, ale chciałam wstawić przed pójściem spać. :_

 _Dziękuję za komentarze, wiele one dla mnie znaczą. : ) Doszukujecie się rychłego romansu, a ja nie mogę nic potwierdzić, aby Wam nie zaspojlerować przyszłych wydarzeń. : ( Mogę jednak zapewnić, że nie będzie nudno i szablonowo i mam nadzieję, że czytając będziecie się równie dobrze bawić, jak ja pisząc. W kwestii matki dziewczyny - w swoim czasie coś więcej na ten temat się pojawi, proszę o cierpliwość._

 _Pozdrawiam wszystkich czytelników i życzę miłej lektury._

* * *

\- Wściekła wieża? - zaśmiał się rozbawiony Gellert. - Nie wierzę, że się na to złapałem.

\- Tak jakby to było niemożliwe do przewidzenia - skomentowała sucho Viktoria.

\- Raczej nie sądziłem, że będziesz próbowała doprowadzić do sytuacji patowej i zrezygnujesz z wygranej. Od początku to było twoim zamysłem? - zaciekawił się, przyglądając się zbitym figurom, stojącym z boku szachownicy i analizując wcześniejsze ruchy.

\- Tak - przyznała prosto dziewczyna.

\- A jednocześnie dopilnowałaś, abym nie wziął takiego wyjścia z sytuacji pod uwagę - zauważył.

\- Inaczej wiedziałbyś, jaka będzie moja taktyka w grze i nie udałoby mi się doprowadzić do remisu.

\- W związku z czym mamy mały problem. Obiecałem, że udasz się na pojedynek z Averym, tylko jeśli ze mną wygrasz.

\- A nie pójdę tam tylko wtedy, jeśli przegram - powiedziała twardo Viktoria, patrząc na ojca wyzywająco.

\- A ja jestem osobą, która ma zawsze ostatnie słowo - zauważył fakt mężczyzna.

Przez chwilę oboje mierzyli się wzrokiem. Viktoria wiedziała, że jeśli ojciec szybko nie podejmie decyzji, nie stawi się na pojedynku. Zostało jej niecałe dziesięć minut, aby dotrzeć na miejsce spotkania. Aktualnie siedzieli w jej dormitorium. Gellert nic nie robił sobie z jej protestów, kiedy zwróciła mu uwagę, że nie powinien tak po prostu beztrosko sobie chodzić po zamku, mijając w niewidzialnej postaci uczniów. Kiedy zobaczył, jak bardzo mały jest jej pokój, machnął tylko leniwie różdżką i obok drzwi do łazienki pojawiły się jeszcze jedne. Prowadziły one do pomieszczenia stanowiącego idealne odwzorowanie tego, w którym spędziła dzieciństwo.

\- Odpowiem na jedno pytanie niezwiązane bezpośrednio z twoją misją tutaj, a także będziesz mogła później udać się śladem swoich kolegów i obserwować, jak rozczarowani czekają na ciebie. Nie ujawnisz się, ale możesz jutro na przykład otruć kolegę jakąś twoją wspaniałą miksturą przy śniadaniu. Cokolwiek, tylko unikaj bezpośrednich starć i nie daj się złapać. - To nie była propozycja, którą można odrzucić i Viktoria nawet tego nie rozważała.

\- Jak przełamałeś zaklęcia ochronne zamku, aby cię tutaj wpuściły? - zapytała, nie tracąc czasu na zastanawianie się.

\- Nie potrzebowałem ich łamać. Nie zareagowały na moją obecność - odparł wesoło Gellert, a widząc sceptyczne spojrzenie córki, kontynuował. - Albus dał mi status gościa. Mogę tu się pojawiać, kiedy tylko mam na to ochotę.

\- Czego chciał w zamian? - zaciekawiła się.

Widząc wymowne spojrzenie ojca, zrobiło jej się niedobrze.

\- Albo lepiej mi nie mów, nie chcę tego widzieć - zdecydowała. Mimo że akceptowała jego związek z innym mężczyzną, nie bardzo chciała znać szczegóły. Wystarczy, że kilka razy przypadkiem przyłapała ich na wymienianiu namiętnych pocałunków. Dobrze, że poza sypialnią nie robili niczego więcej, kiedy Viktoria była w okolicy.

\- Musiałem złożyć mu Wieczystą Przysięgę - oświadczył niespodziewanie mężczyzna. - Nie jest na tyle głupi, aby zaufać mi w sprawie bezpieczeństwa swojej ukochanej szkoły. Przysięgłem, że nigdy nie zaatakuję magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii i nie polecę tego swoim zwolennikom. Nie, żeby mi tym pokrzyżował moje plany. W końcu chciałaś przecież dla siebie co najmniej jeden kraj - powiedział, jakby nie mówił o niczym ważnym.

Viktoria otworzyła usta, zszokowana. A jednocześnie podziwiała w duchu geniusz jej ojca. I jego... hojność. Anglia była zdecydowanie bardzo smacznym kąskiem w magicznej Europie. Z drugiej strony wiedziała, że dostałaby szału, gdyby zaoferował jej jakąś Estonię, czy też Holandię i Gellert nie zrobiłby jej takiej przykrości.

\- Co sie tak na mnie patrzysz? Przecież wiesz, że zasługujesz na wszystko, co najlepsze. A nawet jakbym chciał, to już za późno na zmianę zdania. W swoim czasie będziesz mogła podbić ten kraj i zrobić z nim, co tylko żywnie będzie ci się podobało. Pamiętaj tylko, że to już nie będzie zabawa w takiej piaskownicy, jakim był Durmstrang.

\- Kiedy zaczęłam pracę nad nim, byłam jeszcze dzieckiem - zauważyła. - Poradzę sobie z Anglią, nie martw się o mnie. W ciągu pięciu lat ten kraj będzie nie do poznania. A zacznę od zmiany systemu edukacji w tej głupiej szkole.

\- Tylko nie zapędzaj się za bardzo. Pamiętaj, na razie masz za zadanie zdobyć grono przyjaciół tutaj, jako zwykła uczennica.

\- Jak do cholery mam to zrobić z takim żałosnym wyglądem i podając się za zwyczajną, niezbyt utalentowaną czarownicę? - warknęła z frustracją.

-Na to pytanie sama musisz znaleźć odpowiedź. A co do umiejętności... Wiesz, nie ograniczaj się całkowicie, jeśli za dużo pokażesz, to sama sobie zaszkodzisz i wypijesz nawarzone piwo. A tymczasem chyba czas zakończyć moją małą wizytę. Dziękuję za świetną partię szachów i życzę powodzenia. Zobaczymy się wkrótce.

\- Czyli kiedy? - chciała wiedzieć, ale mężczyzna już zniknął. Wiedziała, że nie mógł się stąd teleportować i po prostu rzucił na siebie zaklęcie, które czyniło go nie wykrywalnym, co zirytowało ją.

Sama też rzuciła podobny czar i szybko skierowała się do swojego pokoju, a następnie pobiegła na miejsce spotkania. W momencie, kiedy Gellert wyszedł z jej pokoju, drzwi do wyczarowanego przez niego pomieszczenia zniknęły.

* * *

\- Coś mi się wydaje, że nasza nowa koleżanka stchórzyła - rzucił Avery, opierając się o ścianę opuszczonej klasy w lochach. Obok niego stał Abraxas Malfoy, a także Ophelia Rosier i Augustus Rookwood, którzy dowiedzieli się o zaistniałej sytuacji i postanowili przybyć w roli widzów, aby później opowiedzieć innym, jak to Gabriel utarł nosa nowej, pyskatej dziewczynie.

\- Może zgubiła się? - zasugerował Abraxas. - Mogę iść sprawdzić, czy nie wałęsa się po okolicy - zaproponował.

\- Skoro taka mądrala z niej, to nie powinna potrzebować niańki, aby trafić w miejsce dwa kroki za Pokojem Wspólnym - zirytował się Avery. Naprawdę chciał dzisiaj pokazać tej suce, że z nim trzeba się liczyć. Nie wierzył, że tak po prostu zdecydowała się go olać. Jakaś brzydka laska nie będzie sobie z niego kpić i robić pośmiewisko przed całym siódmym rocznikiem. Jeśli dzisiaj się nie pojawi, to zemści się za ten incydent na obronie w inny sposób. Poza tym już po części się na niej zrewanżował. Dzięki niemu nie dostała się do drużyny quidditcha. Malfoy powiedział, że oboje wypadli mniej więcej równo, jednak go zna od lat i nie zaryzykowałby wprowadzenia do ich grona kogoś nowego, niepewnego.

\- Poczekajmy jeszcze kwadrans - zasugerowała Ophelia. - Może jeszcze się pojawi.

Viktoria obserwowała przebieg tej rozmowy, stojąc tuż obok wszystkich zgromadzonych. Dziecinnie miała ochotę pokazać język swojej koleżance z szóstego roku, ale powstrzymała się. Nie miała pojęcia, co się z nią działo, odkąd przybyła do Hogwartu. Nie zachowywała się do końca racjonalnie, nie jak panna Grindelwald, którą wszyscy znali. Winą mogła obarczać odmienny wygląd i nową sytuację, jednak przecież w środku tym ciałem kierowała ta sama Viktoria. Perfekcyjna dziedziczka czystokrwistej rodziny. Ona w każdej sytuacji wygrywała, a tymczasem fala z pozoru błahych zdarzeń po prostu ją przerosła. Tak, wreszcie to przyznała. Ale przecież nikt nie jest idealny. A życia ma to do siebie, że człowiek każdego dnia uczy się czegoś nowego. Ojciec wiedział, co będzie dla niej dobre i nie zawiedzie go.

Z tą myślą wracała do Pokoju Wspólnego, śledząc wycofującą się grupę uczniów. Wyłączyła się na chwilę i przestała słyszeć ich rozmowy, pogrążona w rozmyślaniach. Ponownie zwróciła na nich uwagę.

\- Założę się, że tak naprawdę nie jest z czystokrwistej rodziny - rzucił Rookwood. - Przecież Grindelwald walczy przeciwko mugolakom, czemu więc miałaby przed nim uciekać? To nie ma sensu.

\- Zawsze można sprawdzić jej prawdomówność, to nie jest nic trudnego - zauważyła Rosier. - Nasz pan zna legilimencję, a i verisaterum nie problem załatwić.

Nasz pan? O kim oni do licha mówili? W jednej chwili przypomniała jej się sytuacja z wczoraj, kiedy śledziła grupę postaci, które spotkały się w lesie. Wcześniej jakoś zbyt wiele o nich nie myślała, skupiając się na innych rzeczach. Kim byli? Do czego dążyli? Czym się zajmowali? Udało się jej zidentyfikować głosy dwóch z nich. Część należała do jej domu, jednak mogli też być w to zaplątani inni uczniowie. Najwidoczniej ta czwórka wchodziła również w ich skład.

\- Dziwię się, że dzisiaj nie przyszedł - skomentował Rookwood.

\- Ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie - prychnął Avery. - Ta dziwka nie zasługuje na jego uwagę.

Viktorii się zagotowało. Dziwka? Nienawidziła tego określenia, które sprowadzało kobiety tylko do jednego. A zazwyczaj określano nim te, które nie miały nic wspólnego z puszczaniem się na prawo i lewo. Poza tym gdzie tu logika, dziwka przecież z założenia powinna być atrakcyjna fizycznie, aby ktokolwiek chciał się z nią przespać. A ona, oceniając się obiektywnie, nie wyglądała zbyt dobrze. Sama skreśliłaby na miejscu każdego faceta, który chciałby poderwać taką szkaradę. Trzeba mieć jakieś standardy.

Wracając do wyzwiska, zdenerwowało ją. Wystarczająco przykrych słów usłyszała dzisiaj na swój temat. Pomijając te znacznie gorsze, niewypowiedziane zniewagi, przejawiane jedynie w zachowaniu innych wobec niej, ignorowaniu jej osoby. Nie ważne, że właściwie słusznie traktowali taką szarą myszkę, jaką z pozoru była. Nie potrafiła całkowicie nabrać do siebie dystansu.

\- Dolor - szepnęła niemal niesłyszalnie, kierując różdżkę na Avery'ego. Była to jedna z niewielu czarnomagicznych klątw, która cechowała się ciemnym, niemal czarnym promieniem świetlnym. W związku z tym w ciemnościach nie można było go dostrzec. Zwłaszcza, jeśli się tego nie spodziewało.

Gabriel zawył z bólu i upadł na podłogę, łkając i drżąc na całym ciele. Efekt zaklęcia miał utrzymać się jeszcze co najmniej kilkadziesiąt sekund, a później stopniowo w ciągu najbliższych godzin przestanie odczuwać ból, jednak całkowicie zniknie dopiero za jakąś dobę. Inaczej sprawa wyglądałby, gdyby Viktoria włożyła w to zaklęcie więcej niż minimalną siłę. Gdyby naprawdę się postarała, cierpiałby tygodniami, dopóki ktoś nie ściągnąłby z niego klątwy.

-Kto tam jest? - krzyknął Malfoy, obracając się i oświetlając zaklęciem Lumos Maxima cały korytarz. Oczywiście żywej duszy nie było w pobliżu.

\- Co to było? - przeraziła się Ophelia.

\- Homenum Revelio - rzucił sprytnie zaklęcie Augustus. Ujawniało ono obecność ludzi w pomieszczeniu, gdzie znajdował się rzucający. Viktoria z niedowierzeniem zauważyła, że czar pozytywnie wskazał, że ktoś naprzeciwko Rookwooda się znajduje.

To niemożliwe - pomyślała. Miała na sobie tak potężny czar, że byle szare zaklęcie nie mogło ujawnić jej obecności. A jednak zadziałało. Jakim cudem? Czyżby Rookwood był znacznie potężniejszym magiem, niż jej się to wydawało? Ale i tak ta inkantacja... Musiałby być naprawdę dobry, żeby osiągnąć taki efekt ze zwykłym Homenum Revelio.

Spojrzała na czwórkę uczniów przed sobą. Wyglądali na zaskoczonych, jednak... nie patrzyli wprost na nią.

\- To tylko ja - usłyszała męski głos tuż obok siebie. Niewiele brakowałoby, a by dostała zawału. Obróciła się i zobaczyła stojącego Riddle'a, którego obecność na korytarzu ujawnił czar. Nie jej obecność.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - wypaliła Ophelia, patrząc na dalej zwijającego się z bólu Gabriela.

\- To nie ja - Prefekt Naczelny zaprotestował. - Ale coś mi mówi, że wiem, kto się chowa obok nas w ciemnościach. Złożymy wizytę pannie Luft. Mogę z całą pewnością powiedzieć, że ją tam zastaniemy - powiedział kpiąco, sugerując coś dokładnie przeciwnego. - Zaklęcie jej nie wykryło, bo na pewno od razu uciekła z miejsca zbrodni. Ewentualnie nie jest człowiekiem - wytłumaczył im spokojnie.

Czy Riddle właśnie zasugerował, że nie jest człowiekiem? On chyba nie chciał zrobić sobie w niej wroga? Brzydziła się różnymi mieszankami magicznych stworzeń, z którymi krzyżowali się ludzie, bo inaczej tego nie mogła nazwać. To było okropne, pogwałcenie natury. Kilku ze współpracowników ojca było półwampirami lub innymi poczwarami. Omijała ich z daleka ze wstrętem.

\- Żałosna suka - skwitował Augustus z niesmakiem.

\- Sądzisz, że może być magicznym stworzeniem? - zaciekawił się Abraxas.

\- Coś w niej mi się nie podoba - stwierdził prosto Riddle. - Ale najpierw musimy sprawdzić, czy faktycznie to ona rzuciła zaklęcie na Avery'ego.

\- Możesz mu jakoś pomóc? - poprosiła Ophelia z nadzieją.

\- Finite - mruknął po prostu Tom.

Viktoria natychmiast wykonała szybki ruch różdżką, który zakończył jej klątwę. Zaklęcie Riddle'a wywołałoby ten sam efekt pod warunkiem, że jej autor nie znajdowałby się w pobliżu. A ona zdecydowanie nie chciała im się ujawniać.

\- Dziękuję - wyjąkał łamiącym się głosem Gabriel. - Jeśli tej kurwy nie będzie w pokoju, nie ręczę za siebie. To było prawie jak cruciatus.

Nikt nigdy na ciebie prawdziwego zaklęcia torturującego chyba nie rzucił - prychnęła w myślach Viktoria. Tymczasem grupka Ślizgonów weszła do Pokoju Wspólnego. Niewidzialna sprawczyni tragicznych wydarzeń tego wieczoru podążyła za nimi. Teraz musiała działać błyskawicznie. Rzuciła na siebie niewebralne zaklęcie lewitujące, a później kolejne, pozwalające na szybkie poruszanie się. W ciągu dwóch sekund znalazła się pod drzwiami swojego pokoju.

Myśl, kocie, myśl - ganiła się. - Musisz do niego wejść bez otwierania pieprzonych drzwi. Inni zauważyliby to, ponieważ otwierały się na zewnątrz korytarza. Jak niefortunnie.

Z przerażeniem zobaczyła, jak jej koledzy stają pod drzwiami. Malfoy zapukał. Odczekali kilka sekund, po czym zirytowana Ophelia zdecydowała się otworzyć po prostu drzwi. Nie udało jej się, gdyż panna Grindewald zabezpieczyła je bardzo silnymi zaklęciami, jak tylko się tam wprowadziła. W tym momencie nie wiedziała, czy dziękować za swoją przezorność i cieszyć się, że nie wejdą do jej pokoju, czy też... No właśnie. Riddle rzucił alohomorę na drzwi. Następne zaklęcie będzie znacznie mocniejsze. I może kolejne. Żadne nie pozwoli mu dostać się do jej pokoju i nabiorą podejrzeń, że coś z nią nie tak.

Jesteś genialna, znajdź sposób na wyjście z tej wspaniałej sytuacji. No dalej, twój ojciec cię wydziedziczy, jak dasz plamę tak szybko. Jak jeszcze bardziej popiszesz się swoim ubytkiem elokwencji.

Siódmoroczna Ślizgonka zdała sobie sprawę, że nie umie wyjść z impasu. Strach kołatał jej się w sercu, czuła się jak spertryfikowana. Tymczasem sekundy mijały nieubłaganie.

W jednym momencie ją olśniło. Jednym zgrabnym ruchem różdżki przywołała pewną miksturę ze swojego pokoju. Istniało ryzyko, że ktoś z tamtej piątki zauważy buteleczkę lewitującą nad ich głowami. Musiała je podjąć. Na szczęście wszyscy patrzyli się na drzwi. A kiedy Viktoria dotknęła szkło z drogocenną miksturą, stała się ona dla nich niewidoczna. Odkorkowała flakonik i w kilku łykach wypiła jego zawartość. Po czym była wstanie tak samo jak duch przeniknąć przez ścianę. Natychmiast znalazła się u siebie. Machnęła jeszcze różdżką, aby przebrać się w koszulę nocną, a później kolejny raz, aby jej łóżko było niepościelone i jeszcze jeden, aby jej włosy wyglądały jak po bliskim spotkaniu z czołgiem. Następnie otworzyła drzwi i z udanym zaskoczeniem, przywitała ich zaspanym głosem.

\- Ktoś mi powie, dlaczego mnie obudziliście o tak nieludzkiej porze? I czemu do cholery jasnej próbujecie wyważyć mi drzwi?!

Viktoria wiele by dała, aby móc wybuchnąć śmiechem i pewnie kilkanaście dobrych minut tarzałaby się na podłodze w euforii. Fala triumfu zalała ją, dumna ze swojej kreatywności.

Cała piątka gapiła się na nią z niezrozumieniem. Pierwszy opamiętał się oczywiście Riddle.

\- Chcieliśmy sprawdzić, czy wszystko z tobą w porządku. Słyszałem o waszej małej umowie z Averym i zaniepokoiliśmy się, że mogłaś się zgubić gdzieś w ciemnościach, skoro nie dotarłaś na pojedynek.

\- Przepraszam, powinnam ci wcześniej powiedzieć - zwróciła się do Avery'ego. - Nie chcę robić sobie w tobie wroga - zaskoczyła tym stwierdzeniem zarówno siebie, jak i jego. - Przepraszam za to, co stało się na obronie, nie chciałam cię urazić. Poniosło mnie po prostu... - Kłamała jak z nut, grając niewinną dziewczynkę.

Skonfundowany chłopak dopiero po chwili odzyskał rezon.

\- Boisz się ze mną walczyć?

\- To był nierozsądny pomysł - stwierdziła, próbując zachować spokojny i niewinny wyraz twarzy.

\- Panna Luft ma rację - niespodziewanie pomógł jej Riddle. - To nie był najlepszy początek znajomości. Może w ramach zakończenia waśni po prostu podacie sobie ręce na zgodę? A w sobotę możemy iść wszyscy na integracyjne kremowe piwo do Hogsmeade - zaproponował niewinnie.

Zarówno Gabriel, jak i Viktoria popatrzyli na niego, jakby zaproponował, że powinni związać się węzłem małżeńskim lub czymś podobnym. Dziewczyna zastanawiała się, w co pogrywa ten prefekt. Co zyska, tłumiąc ich konflikt? I naprawdę chcieli spędzać z nią swój wolny czas? Zdecydowanie ta propozycja śmierdziała jej czymś nieprzyjemnym. Ale nie mogła odmówić. I nie chciała.

\- Tak właściwie nie mam nic do ciebie - wymamrotał nieszczerze Gabriel.

\- Doskonale - wyraził swoją aprobatę Riddle. - A teraz myślę, że wszyscy powinniśmy iść spać. Jeszcze raz, przepraszamy, panno Luft, że cię obudziliśmy.

\- Nic nie szkodzi - skapitulowała. - To moja wina, że jesteście jeszcze wszyscy na nogach. Dobranoc - powiedziała i zamknęła drzwi.

To był wyjątkowo długi dzień - pomyślała, leżąc w wannie i mocząc się w ciepłej wodzie. Co najgorsze, zmarnowała dość drogą miksturę, którą zakupiła ostatniego dnia sierpnia na Pokątnej. Miała zamiar na jej bazie przyrządzić inny eliksir, kontynuując jej eksperymenty. Brakowało jej pieniędzy i szybko musi coś wymyślić. Potrzebowała tylu rzeczy... Przed weekendową wizytą w wiosce musi zdobyć pieniądze na kremowe piwo i uzupełnić podręczną apteczkę i zestaw eliksirów.

* * *

Środę również zaczęła od porannej kąpieli w jeziorze. Miała zamiar pływać w nim codziennie, póki nie zamarznie. Później będzie jeździć na łyżwach. Do tej pory pamiętała swój pierwszy raz z tym mugolskim wynalazkiem, który jak się później okazało, chętnie też wykorzystywany był przez czarodziejów. Czteroletnia Viktoria spędzała święta w ojcem w jakiejś alpejskiej wiosce. Popołudniu wyruszyli na długi spacer po okolicy. Nie mogła zrozumieć, jak dzieci mogą poruszać się po zamarzniętym stawie. Ojciec wytłumaczył jej, że mają specjalne buty, dzięki którym ślizgają się po zamarzniętej tafli. Poprosiła go, aby ją też nauczył się tak bawić. Już następnego dnia znalazł nauczyciela, który zajął się jej łyżwiarską edukacją. Pierwsze dni nie należały do najprzyjemniejszych, ale mała Viktoria już wtedy była bardzo uparta. Z czasem pokochała chwile, kiedy samotnie sunęła po zabójczo śliskiej powierzchni. To dzięki niej uczniowie z Durmstrangu każdej zimy godzinami spędzali czas na zabawach na lodzie. Zamek otaczało kilka mniejszych i większych jezior, dzięki czemu mogli bawić się przednio. W ostatnich latach nawet wymyślili specjalny rodzaj pojedynków magicznych na lodowej tafli. Córka czarnoksiężnika nie miała w nich sobie równych.

Nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy hogwarckie jezioro zamarznie. Było znacznie większe niż wszystkie razem wzięte z Durmstrangu. W ogóle nie mogła dostrzec, jak daleko sięgało. Zdawało się wręcz nie kończyć.

Pogrążona w myślach udała się na śniadanie, a później na podwójne Zielarstwo. Nie rozumiała, czemu lekcje ograniczają się tylko do szklarni. Przecież koło zamku, w pobliżu jeziora, a szczególnie w Zakazanym Lesie musiały rosnąć dziesiątki magicznych ziół i grzybów. Po co sprowadzać rośliny z odległych zakątków, które w aptekach kosztują fortunę, skoro można było skorzystać z tych rosnących w najbliższej okolicy?

Kolejne były Zaklęcia, na które udali się po lunchu. Nudziła się na wykładzie o różnych czarach lewitujących. Jedynym pocieszeniem był fakt, że następnym razem będą ćwiczyć praktykę. Na ostatnie zajęcia w tym dniu poszła niechętnie. Numerologia była chyba najmniej lubianym przez nią przedmiotem. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że liczby odgrywają ważną rolę w życiu każdego człowieka. Ucieszyła się, gdy dowiedziała się, że jest numerologiczną jedenastką. Zresztą zdziwiłaby się, gdyby jej nie wyszła liczba mistrzowska. Od zawsze była wyjątkowa, a liczby nie kłamały. Jednak na magiczną gałąź numerologii składały się głównie skomplikowane obliczenia matematyczne, które wykonywało się przy użyciu odpowiednich czarów i okropnie nudziło ją to. Hogwarcka nauczycielka okazała się równie katastrofalna, jak ta z Durmstrangu. Viktoria z trudem wysiedziała te dwie godziny.

Kiedy wreszcie zajęcia się skończyły, odetchnęła z ulgą. Znowu koledzy z domu ignorowali ją, chociaż od czasu do czasu czuła na sobie pojedyncze spojrzenia. Szczególnie Avery często na nią zerkał, z łatwością mogła się domyślić, że nie wybaczył jej upokorzenia z OPCM i w swoim czasie się odegra.

Postanowiła wykorzystać to popołudnie na spacer po Zakazanym Lesie. Miała zamiar poszukać tam bardziej cennych ziół, a następnie je sprzedać i zarobić potrzebne jej pieniądze. Dzień był wyjątkowo słoneczny i wielu uczniów spędzało piękne popołudnie na zewnątrz. Spacerowali po zielonych terenach, ciesząc się piękną pogodą. Zdała sobie sprawę, że niezauważona nie przekroczy linii lasu. Dlatego też skierowała się nad brzeg jeziora, który osłaniały liczne drzewa. Wiedziała, że w tym miejscu nikt nie zauważy, jak rzuca na siebie ostatnio jej ulubione - zaklęcie niewykrywalności. Następnie udała się ku celu swojej wędrówki. Nie zauważyła, że od jakiegoś czasu ciekawskie oczy jednego z uczniów śledziły ją. Zdziwił się, gdy okazało się, że rozpłynęła się dosłownie nad brzegiem. Malfoy zaczął zastanawiać się, czy ta dziewczyna aby na pewno nie była jakimś morskim stworzeniem. Po tym jak wczoraj bez skutku nie mogli jej znaleźć, nie mógł zrozumieć, co z nią jest nie tak. Dlaczego nową koleżankę tak ciągnie do wody? Żaden z uczniów nawet nie wpadł na pomysł kąpania się w jeziorze, a wczoraj ona tak po prostu wskoczyła do wody, szokując wszystkich obecnych. Przecież tam pływały różne niebezpieczne stwory. Wzdrygnął się, myśląc o historiach, jakie opowiadano w dormitoriach po zapadnięciu zmroku.

Tymczasem Viktoria, kiedy już oddaliła się wystarczająco od zamku, ściągnęła z siebie zaklęcie, które czyniło ją niewidoczną i wesoło nucąc sobie jakąś piosenkę, spacerowała, uważnie przyglądając się runowi leśnemu. Już pierwszego dnia, kiedy szła do zamku w towarzystwie Rubeusa, dziwacznego gajowego, zauważyła, że tutejsza flora jest wyjątkowo bogata. Prawdziwym marnotrawstwem było zakazanie uczniom poruszania się tutaj. A może jednak szkoła czerpała jakieś zyski z otaczającego ją lasu i dlatego właśnie zakazano tutaj wchodzić?

Kilka godzin zbierała zioła i grzyby. Następnie rozsiadła się wygodnie na jakiejś zwalonej kłodzie i zaczęła segregować zioła.

\- Twoja samotność wkrótce się skończy, drogie dziecko - usłyszała niespodziewanie męski głos.

Jej różdżka natychmiast była skierowana w tym kierunku, ale szybko opuściła ją, kiedy dostrzegła, że to tylko centaur. Ukłoniła mu się z szacunkiem.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie macie mi za złe, że goszczę w waszym lesie? - zapytała szybko, zostawiając na później wróżbę, jaką usłyszała.

\- Wiesz, co to znaczy szacunek do świętej ziemi matki lasu - odparł jej towarzysz. - Przychodź tu kiedy tylko chcesz. Las jest bogaty, jego zasobów starczy dla wszystkich.

\- Dziękuję - odpowiedziała z szacunkiem. - Mówisz, że ktoś pojawi się w moim życiu? - zagadnęła.

\- Nie spodziewaj się miłości, ona rozkwita dopiero wtedy, kiedy jest na to gotowa. Wszystko potrzebuje czasu.

\- Tak jakbym tęskniła za romantycznymi uniesieniami - zakpiła.

\- Każdy człowiek ich potrzebuje i przed nimi nie ucieknie. Ty po prostu nie jesteś jeszcze na to gotowa.

\- Jakoś mi specjalnie na tym nie zależy - fuknęła. - Dobrze mi samej.

\- Nie ma potrzeby oszukiwać siebie - zauważył łagodnie. - Ale jak powiedziałem, nie będziesz dłużej sama.

\- Proszę, nic więcej nie mów na ten temat. Nie chcę o tym myśleć.

\- Wedle życzenia, dziecię. Cieszę się, że tutaj przybyłaś, chociaż nie przyniesiesz ze sobą samego dobra.

Chciała go zapytać, co miał na myśli, ale już ją opuścił. Nie był pierwszym centaurem w życiu, którego spotkała, ale zdecydowanie zachowywał się typowo dla swojego gatunku.

Kiedy skończyła zajmować się ziołami, wstała z ziemi i transmutowała swój szkolny mundurek w prostą szatę czarodziejską. Następnie aportowała się na ulicę Pokątną.

Nie była do końca zadowolona z cen, jakie wynegocjowała w aptece, jednak mężczyzna, z którym się targowała, wydawała się mieć spore wątpliwości, czy te zioła zebrała własnoręcznie. Nie dziwiła mu się, sama sobie też by nie zaufała. Nie mogła po prostu się podać za Mistrzynię Eliksirów, wtedy byłoby łatwiej. Tak samo nie mogła legalnie sprzedawać wykonywanych przez siebie mikstur, więc zdecydowała, że nie będzie się bawić z głupotami, tylko w wolnym czasie uwarzy jakieś rzadkie czarnomagiczne mikstury i sprzeda je na czarnym rynku. Były czasochłonne, ale za to na dłuższą metę bardziej opłacalne w wykonaniu. Zakupiła odpowiednie składniki, których w lesie zebrać nie mogła, a także kilka mikstur do podręcznej apteczki. Zostawiła trochę pieniędzy na wypad do Hogsmeade, rezygnując z pewnych rzeczy, które by się jej przydały.

Aportowała się ponownie w Zakazanym Lesie. Powoli robiło się ciemno, jednak zdecydowała się opuścić kolację i poszła prosto do biblioteki, odsyłając wcześniej zakupy do swojego dormitorium.

Pogrążona w lekturze zauważyła, że ktoś się do niej przysiadł dopiero wtedy, kiedy usłyszała męski głos.

\- Mogę na chwilę przeszkodzić w lekturze, panno Luft? - zapytał Malfoy.

\- Już to zrobiłeś - odpowiedziała niezbyt uprzejmie, ale złagodziła to lekkim uśmiechem i następnym zdaniem. - Proszę, mów mi Viktoria.

\- Abraxas, miło mi - odparł, odwzajemniając uśmiech, jakby przedstawiał jej się po raz pierwszy.

Viktoria przyjrzała mu się uważniej. Ślizgon pomimo dobrze zbudowanego, wysportowanego ciała posiadał twarz pełną licznych przebarwień i blizn, zapewne po jakiejś niebezpiecznej chorobie przebytej w dzieciństwie. Jednak sam zdawał się nigdy tym nie przejmować, przyjmując nonszalancką postawę. A i jako kapitan drużyny quidditcha i kumpel Riddle'a musiał być bardzo popularną osobą. Stalowe, ale ciepłe oczy idealnie pasowały do blond, niemal wpadających w srebrny kolor, włosów, sięgających do ramion. Zaczesane miał je dzisiaj w kucyk i spięte tasiemką dla wygody.

\- Dlaczego wczoraj zniknęłaś w jeziorze po tym, jak przyjąłem do drużyny Gabriela?

\- A dlaczego właśnie to on został do niej przyjęty? - odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie.

-Najpierw chciałbym usłyszeć twoją odpowiedź - odparł.

\- Po prostu miałam ochotę popływać - rzuciła zirytowana, że znowu musiała się z tego tłumaczyć. - Proszę, zostaw ten temat w spokoju.

\- Dlaczego tak długo się nie wynurzałaś i dzisiaj też zniknęłaś w okolicach jeziora? - kontynuował przesłuchanie niczym niezrażony.

\- Jak to możliwe, że dzisiaj... - zaczęła, ale przerwał jej.

\- Jesteś spokrewniona z syrenami? - zapytał śmiertelnie poważnym tonem.

\- Nie! - roześmiała się, zaskoczona. - Nie wiem, czemu mnie dzisiaj też obserwowałeś, ale po prostu chciałam popływać - skłamała. - Używam skrzeloziela.

\- Dość oryginalnie - skomentował. - Naprawdę się zastanawiałem, czy nie jesteś... - zawahał się. - Wydajesz się być po prostu inna niż wszyscy.

\- Wychowałam się w zupełnie innym kraju i kulturze - zauważyła. - Pływam od dziecka, to stały element mojego dnia. Wracając do mojego pytania. Czemu mnie nie przyjęliście do drużyny?

Malfoy się zawahał, zastanawiając się jak ubrać w słowa, to co chciał jej powiedzieć.

\- Avery od kilku lat chciał dostać się do drużyny, po prostu nie chciałem mu po raz kolejny odmówić - skłamał i od razu to wychwyciła, ale nie dała po sobie niczego poznać.

\- Rozumiem, inaczej to byłoby nieuczciwe, gdyby dostało się zupełnie nowej dziewczynie.

\- Cieszę się, że to rozumiesz - rozchmurzył się. - Wybacz, ale mam trochę spraw do załatwienia, zobaczymy się później w Pokoju Wspólnym - powiedział.

\- No jasne. Do później - odpowiedziała ze sztucznym uśmiechem. Wiedziała doskonale, że przyszedł tu ją wypytać i więcej niż to konieczne, nie chciał przebywać w jej towarzystwie. Doprawdy, pewne rzeczy tak dobrze są widoczne w mowie ciała.

* * *

Następne dwa dni przeleciały jej bez większych rewelacji. Oddała profesorowi Slughornowi obiecany esej i uwarzyła Eliksir Bezsennego Snu dokładnie tak, jak było w instrukcjach na tablicy. Nie chciała się wyróżniać, robiąc efektywniejszą miksturę. A wystarczyłoby kilka drobnych spraw w przepisie, z którego korzystano w Hogwarcie, aby eliksir wolniej uzależniał i mniejszą dawkę trzeba by było używać, dla uzyskania tych samych efektów. Nauczyciele Mugoloznawstwa, ONMS i Wróżbiarstwa nie zainteresowali jej za bardzo swoimi przedmiotami. Na kolejnej obronie ćwiczyli różne zaklęcia tarcz ochronnych, które już dawno miała opanowane. Przyszła sobota, a wraz z nią wypad do Hogsmeade. O 14 miała spotkać się przed zamkiem z grupą Ślizgonów.

Wiedziała, że to spotkanie będzie kluczowe dla jej dalszych losów w zamku, dlatego chciała wypaść na nim jak najlepiej. Wzięła długą, relaksującą kąpiel i zadbała o swoje nowe, znienawidzone włosy, wcierając w nie tony różnego rodzaju odżywek. Następnie zakręciła je w grube loki i ułożyła w lekkiego koka. Aby coś więcej wymyślić, musiały być dużo dłuższe. Mikstury na porost włosów tak szybko nie działały. Następnie zajęła się makijażem, który zdecydowała się zrobić nieco mocniejszy niż na co dzień. Użyła czerwonej pomadki, którą tak namiętnie stosowały wszystkie dziewczyny w zamku. Nałożyła też trochę więcej ciemnego cienia i brązera, konturującego twarz. Lubiła dobrze czuć się w swojej skórze i robić wrażenie na innych. Straciła do tego motywację, kiedy zobaczyła, że w nowym wcieleniu poskąpiono jej urody, ale zdecydowała się na nowo podjąć walkę. Długą chwilę walczyła ze sobą, czy na pewno powinna ubrać sukienkę. Wiedziała, że korzystniej będzie w niej wyglądać przy nowej figurze. Tylko nie chciała, aby sobie pomyśleli, że chce kogo poderwać tym strojem. Już i tak makijaż i włosy były za bardzo wymowne. Zdecydowała się więc na zwykłą białą bluzkę i szkolną spódnicę. Następnym krokiem było zabezpieczenie się przed niespodziankami, które mogły ją tam spotkać. Najpierw wypiła eliksir, który zmniejszał wpływ alkoholu na jej zachowanie, niemal go niwelował. Nie ważne, ile z nimi wypije, pozostanie trzeźwa. Jutro przyjdzie w konsekwencji wielki kac, ale na razie nie chciała się tym martwić. Kolejnym był jej najdroższy nabytek, który warzyła przez ostatnie dwa dni - antidotum na eliksiry wpływające na jej umysł. Żadne verisaterum i inne dziadostwa, które mogli jej podać, nie zadziałają przez najbliższą dobę. Po chwili wahania, zdecydowała się jeszcze miksturę ogólną na trucizny, których nie dało się rozpoznać zmysłem wzroku, węchu albo smaku. Ostatni eliksir spożyła, kiedy już prawie miała wyjść z pokoju. Nie pozwalał na magiczne pozbawienie jej przytomności. Naćpana odpowiednimi środkami, mogła teraz spróbować wszystko, co tylko jej podsuną do wypicia. I niech spróbują ją czymś zaskoczyć. W dobrym nastroju udała się na miejsce spotkania.

\- Tym razem nie stchórzyłaś - zauważył zaczepnie Avery.

Cała piątka, która wtorkowego wieczoru złożyła jej niezapowiedzianą wizytę, czekała na nią, rozmawiając ze sobą cicho. Na jej widok oczywiście przestali. Czuła na sobie zaciekawione spojrzenia. Musiała ich zaskoczyć swoim wyglądem. Miała ochotę uśmiechnąć się z satysfakcją, tymczasem musiała odpowiedzieć coś elokwentnego koledze.

\- Też się cieszę, że spędzimy razem popołudnie, Gabrielu - odparła, akcentując jego imię.

\- Miło, że znalazłaś dla nas czas - powiedział przymilnie Abraxas.

\- Nie mogłabym przegapić takiej okazji. A zresztą nie mam nic ciekawego aktualnie do robienia.

\- I jak podoba ci się w Hogwarcie? - zagadnął ją Augustus, kiedy mijali Bramę Wyjściową.

\- Zamek robi wrażenie. Zazdroszczę wam, że mieliście sześć lat więcej, aby poznać jego sekrety. Nie można się tutaj nudzić - rzuciła lekko.

\- Czyżbyś sama poznała jakieś sekrety zamku? - zaciekawił się Riddle, unosząc pytająco brew.

\- Nie, zdecydowanie za wcześnie na to. Ale miałam nadzieję, że może zechcecie się ze mną czymś podzielić - odbiła piłeczkę.

\- Nie chcielibyśmy ci odbierać przyjemności z prowadzenia dochodzenia - zauważył Tom.

Nie uszło jej uwadze, że dzisiaj również z całej czwórki Ślizgonów wyglądał najlepiej. Chociaż Augustus i Gabriel również mogli pochwalić się przystojnymi, męskimi twarzami i szczupłymi sylwetkami, to jednak Riddle miał w swojej aurze coś wyjątkowego. W jej rankingu zaraz po nim plasował się Malfoy, który mimo defektów na twarzy, również miał w sobie coś charakterystycznego, dzięki czemu miałaby ochotę zawiesić na nim swoje oko dłużej, gdyby tylko interesowała się facetami. Ale ona tylko obserwowała ich. Nie mogło też ujść jej uwadze, że Ophelia wystroiła się dzisiaj w dość krótką sukienkę, która o zgrozo sięgała kilka centymetrów nad kolana. Czemu niebo nie grzmiało lub piekło jej nie pochłonęło - nie wiedziała. Wyglądała całkiem atrakcyjnie, a częstotliwość, w jakiej spoglądała na Augustusa mówiła jasno o jej intencjach. Co ją dość śmieszyło, on wydawał jej się nie zauważać. Później tego dnia zwróciła uwagę, że raczej koncentrował wzrok na Malfoyu, co kilka tygodni później miało wywołać u niej znacznie poważniejsze podejrzenia.

Tymczasem rozmawiając na neutralne tematy związane ze szkołą i nauką, dotarli do wioski. Viktoria prawie cały ten czas milczała, przysłuchując się bardziej rozmowie, niż biorąc w niej aktywny udział. Trochę zaskoczyło ją, że zdawali się nią nie przejmować, nie wypytywać, kiedy mieli do tego doskonałą okazję. Ale w końcu dzień dopiero się zaczynał.

\- Jest piękna pogoda, może usiądziemy gdzieś w spokoju nad jeziorem, zamiast przesiadywać w zatłoczonym lokalu? - zaproponował Gabriel, po wcześniejszej wymianie spojrzeń z Riddlem. Wcale jej to nie umknęło.

\- Ktoś może skoczyć po piwa i posiedzimy na zewnątrz - zgodził się szybko Augustus.

\- Trzeba skorzystać ze słońca, póki jeszcze świeci - zaświergotała Ophelia.

Ochotnikiem, który ich na chwilę opuścił i pobiegł do wioski, okazał się być Malfoy. Reszta udała się w miejsce nieco na uboczu, jak na gust Viktorii nawet za bardzo. Oczywiście, wcale to nie było podejrzane. Wiedziała, że coś się dzisiaj wydarzy, tylko nie miała pewności co i w którym momencie.

Odpowiedź nadeszła jakieś dwadzieścia minut później, kiedy wypiła pierwszy łyk swojego piwa. Nie wiedzieć czemu, wszyscy rzucili się na tacę lewitowaną przez Abraxasa i ostatni kufel został dla niej. Gdyby nie była Mistrzem Eliksirów, zapewne nie rozpoznałaby znajdującego się tam verisaterum. Stwierdzenie jego posmaku w alkoholu było jednym z zadań na egzaminie mistrzowskim.

W takim razie czas zacząć zabawę - pomyślała sobie Viktoria i uśmiechnęła się zadowolona.

\- Smakuje ci? - zapytał równie radośnie Avery.

\- Nigdy nie piłam lepszego kremowego piwa - odpowiedziała i wypiła jeszcze kilka większych łyków, dostrzegając ich wyczekujące spojrzenia.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ponad 5,5k słów, każdy kolejny rozdział coraz dłuższy. : )_

 _Gościu, też uwielbiam Severusa, ale w tym opowiadaniu definitywnie go nie będzie. : ( Ewentualnie jakiś jego dziadek? Przemyślę to._

 _A tymczasem... miłej lektury. ; )_

* * *

Podekscytowana grupa Ślizgonów patrzyła na nową koleżankę, która spożyła eliksir prawdy.

Później usunę jej wspomnienia, więc nie musicie się krępować - przypomniały się im słowa Riddle'a, który wypowiedział je dzień wcześniej, kiedy ustalali strategię na sobotę.

\- Jak masz na imię i nazwisko? - zaczął Tom.

\- Viktoria Marie Luft - powiedziała pustym tonem Viktoria, całą swoją siłę woli wkładając w zachowanie odpowiedniego wyrazu twarzy, tembru głosu i postawy ciała. Tak naprawdę miała na imię Viktoria Rovena Grindelwald.

\- Kim są twoi rodzice i czym się obecnie zajmują? - ponownie usłyszała głos Riddle'a i miała wrażenie, że to on dzisiaj w większości poprowadzi przesłuchanie.

\- Moja matka nazywała się Harriet Luft, nazwisko panieńskie Ellis, była mugolką, jest martwa, więc niczym się nie zajmuje. Mój ojciec nazywał się Alexander Luft, był czarodziejem czystej krwi i również jest obecnie martwy - oznajmiła bezbarwnie.

Całą piątka jej prześladowców wpatrywała się w nią zaskoczona, w szczególności Riddle, który nie lubił, kiedy elementy układanki dopasowywały się do innych miejsc, niż to wcześniej sobie wytypował. Zawahał się, kiedy zadawał kolejne pytanie.

\- Jak zginęli twoi rodzice?

Wielu chciałoby, aby jej ojciec był martwy i niejeden próbował tego dokonać - pomyślała ponuro Viktoria. Nie lubiła rozmyślać o swojej matce, kobiecie, której nigdy nie miała okazji poznać. A której żadna opiekunka nie mogła zastąpić.

\- Zostali zamordowani przez Grindelwalda, kiedy całą naszą miejscowość zrównał z ziemią.

Po raz pierwszy na twarzy Ophelii pojawiło się coś przypominającego wyrazy współczucia. Panowie wydawali się być bardziej odporni na tego typu smutne wiadomości.

\- Co wtedy robiłaś? - Tom był nieubłagany.

\- Byłam na lodowisku z mugolskimi koleżankami - uznała, że ta odpowiedź będzie zabawna.

\- Co to jest lodowisko? - zapytała Ophelia, jednak uciszyła się, kiedy Riddle popatrzył na nią groźnie.

\- W jaki sposób nauczyłaś się magii, chodziłaś wcześniej do jakiejś magicznej szkoły? - kontynuował Prefekt Naczelny.

-Uczył mnie głównie ojciec, ale też kilku jego znajomych mnie uczyło. - Tym razem dla odmiany poczęstowała ich prawdziwą informacją. Pomijając Durmstrang, ale najważniejszą edukacją jednak zajęli się jej prywatni nauczyciele, którzy wliczali się w grono popleczników ojca.

\- Dlaczego nie poszłaś do szkoły magii w wieku 11 lat?

\- Moja rodzina była na to zbyt biedna - zablefowała. Doszła do wniosku, że wymówka tego typu będzie najbardziej wiarygodna i nie wzbudzi dalszych pytań, na które naprawdę nie chciała odpowiadać. Nawet mając możliwość wyboru, czego się dowiedzą na ten temat.

\- Dlaczego poszłaś do Hogwartu?

Kiedy wreszcie się to skończy? - zirytowała się Viktoria. Naprawdę w najmniejszym stopniu nie szanują jej prywatności?

\- Nie miałam co ze sobą zrobić i nie chciałam dłużej zostać w Niemczech. Uznałam, że tutaj będzie bezpiecznie, poza tym zawsze marzyłam, aby się tutaj uczyć.

\- Masz jakieś szczególne umiejętności magiczne?

Czy Riddle wcześniej przygotował sobie dokładną listę pytań? Wypowiadał je jedno po drugim, bez chwili wahania.

\- Znam oklumencję, jestem dobra z eliksirów i obrony przed czarną magią - zdecydowała się nie ukrywać oczywistego.

To stwierdzenie wywołało jak do tej pory największe zaskoczenie wśród jej kolegów. Abraxas siedział oparty o drzewo i zrelaksowany popijał piwo, a na odpowiedź Viktorii prawie się nim zakrztusił. Augustus cały czas odsuwał się dyskretnie od Ophelii, która próbowała się do niego przytulić, niewinnie się o niego opierając, a Gabriel ciągle się ironicznie uśmiechał, dobrze się bawiąc przy oglądaniu przygotowanego przez nią i Toma przedstawienia. Sam Riddle siedział na trawie w nonszalanckiej pozycji, cały czasu uważnie studiując jej twarz.

\- Kto cię nauczył oklumencji i dlaczego?

\- Ojciec, ponieważ w naszym rodzie wszyscy mieli do tego talent i uznał, że i ja muszę ją opanować. - Zawsze mówienie prawdy, jeśli kłamstwo nie było konieczne, należało do najlepszych opcji.

\- Znasz jakieś zaklęcia czarnomagiczne?

\- Tak. - Następnie nastąpiła chwila ciszy, ponieważ Viktoria nie czuła potrzeby powiedzenia nic więcej i zdawała sobie sprawę że zaklęcie również nie przymusiłoby ją do powiedzenia czegoś więcej.

\- Używałaś ich już w Hogwarcie i masz zamiar z nich korzystać?

\- Nie i raczej nie. Czuję się tutaj bezpiecznie, chciałabym po prostu normalnie żyć. - Tak, granie przeciętnej nastolatki to było dokładnie to, czego w tej chwili potrzebowała.

\- To ty przeklęłaś Avery'ego? - Kiedy podali jej verisaterum, miała nadzieję, że będzie to jedno z niewielu pytań, jakimi ją uraczą.

\- Nie, nic o tym mi nie wiadomo.

Mina Riddle'a po raz kolejny sprawiła, że miała ochotę się roześmiać mu prosto w twarz. On naprawdę sądził, że jakimś sposobem była odpowiedzialna za to, co spotkało się jej koledze. I jego intuicja go nie myliła, ale o tym raczej się nie dowie.

\- Ukrywasz przed nami coś ważnego, o czym powinniśmy byli wiedzieć?

Mózg Viktorii pracował na najwyższych obrotach. Powiedzieć tak, czy powiedzieć nie? A jeśli tak, to o czym korzystnie byłoby jej wspomnieć?

\- Nie.

\- Co uważasz za swój największy sekret, którego się wstydzisz?

Ten człowiek naprawdę się nie ograniczał. Ale tym pytaniem naprawdę przekroczył wszelkie granice dobrego wychowania. Nie mogła postąpić inaczej, jak go strollować.

\- W wieku piętnastu lat pocałowałam koleżankę, która nigdy później nie chciała się ze mną widzieć - to było jej pierwsze, co wpadło jej do głowy. Tak naprawdę słyszała podobną historię o dwóch dziewczynach z Durmstrangu, które w tak fatalny sposób zakończyły swoją przyjaźń.

\- Podobają ci się kobiety? - Cała piątka spojrzała na nią wyczekująco. Tak bardzo ją kusiło, aby krótkim słowem na trzy litery wprawić ich w osłupienie...

\- Nie, definitywnie tylko mężczyźni.

Tak, Ophelio, nie musisz się martwić, że się na ciebie rzucę i zedrę z ciebie tę szmatę, którą próbujesz uwieść biednego Augustusa. Naprawdę nie widzisz, że go to ani odrobinę nie podnieca?

\- Zapytaj ją, który z facetów najbardziej podoba jej się w Hogwarcie - zasugerował Avery. Chyba nie sądził, że mogłaby wskazać Gabriela? Nie znała go długo, ale jego wielkie ego było nie do przeoczenia.

\- Odpowiedz na pytanie Avery'ego - powiedział Tom ze złośliwym uśmiechem. Tak jak mówiłam, wszyscy faceci są dokładnie tacy sami! - krzyczała w myślach Viktoria. Zobaczymy, jak zareagujesz na to, co teraz powiem.

\- Ty - zwróciła się do Riddle'a, uznając, że nie ma sensu kłamać akurat w tej sprawie.

Chłopak wydawał się być lekko zakłopotany, jednak szybko uśmiechnął się triumfująco, kiedy reszta złożyła mu gratulacje w postaci łatwych do zrozumienia gestów.

\- Ciekawe, czy by się z tobą przespała - dodał Gabriel, jakby zauważył, że za chwilę może zacząć kropić. Ale nawet ulewa nie powstrzymałaby jej przed urwaniem im wszystkim głów. Gdyby zdecydowała się na wersję Viktorii - Nienawidzę-wszystkich-i-mam-w-dupie-udawanie-chcę-się-na-was-zemścić.

\- Przespałabyś się ze mną, gdybym chciał z tobą uprawiać seks? - Ton głosu, jaki Tom użył, równie dobrze mógłby zostać użyty do powiedzenia zdania - Pożyczysz mi podręcznik do Eliksirów?

\- Nie - odpowiedziała z satysfakcją i nie okłamałaby go. Zdecydowanie nie był kimś, z kim chciałaby stracić swoje dziewictwo. Im dłużej żyła na tym świecie, tym bardziej czuła się przekonana, że facet, którego potrafiłaby zaakceptować jako swojego partnera, po prostu nie istnieje.

\- Dlaczego?

Czy Riddle naprawdę nie mógł się powstrzymać? Uraziła jego męską dumę? Przegrał jakiś cholerny zakład?

\- Za słabo cię znam.

Nikt nie skomentował tego, ale ich reakcje na jej słowa były przezabawne i znowu zapragnęła, aby dali jej już spokój i mogła położyć się gdzieś na ziemi i śmiać do rozpuku.

\- Skarżyłaś lub masz zamiar komuś skarżyć co się dzieje w gronie Ślizgonów?

\- Nie, jestem lojalna wobec swoich.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu, nieprzerwalny ciąg pytań wreszcie się skończył.

\- Jesteś nikim, panno Luft - oświadczył jej Tom. - I nie przespałbym się z tobą nawet, gdybyś błagała mnie na kolanach - oznajmił jej okrutnie, co wywołało śmiechy pozostałych. - Nie byłaś warta nawet głupiego verisaterum. A teraz zapomnisz o ostatnich minutach i będziesz przekonana, że zemdlałaś.

Następnie bez wahania rzucił na nią zaklęcie obliviate, a następnie czar kończący działanie verisaterum. Złość i oburzenie na granicy ze strachem kołatały się w niej intensywnie. Tak wiele wysiłków kosztowało ją stłumienie, że czuła się wyczerpana psychicznie. Na dodatek ostatnie słowa Riddle'a mocno uderzyły w jej ego, chociaż zdawała sobie sprawę, że jego osąd nie ma nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością. Nie znał ani jej samej, ani nawet nie wiedział, jak naprawdę wygląda. W związku z czym naprawdę nie miał prawa jej oceniać. Równocześnie nie bardzo obchodziło ją, co by powiedział, gdyby dysponował pełną pulą faktów.

Gdyby nie wypiła odpowiednich eliksirów niecałą godzinę wcześniej, w tym momencie pewnie walczyłaby z tymi ludźmi, gdyż kasowanie jej pamięci nie było czymś, co mogła przyjąć na porządku dziennym.

\- Co się stało? - zapytała nagle zdezorientowanym głosem, próbując naśladować efekty zastosowanych przez Riddle'a zaklęć.

\- Zemdlałaś - usłyszała wyjaśnienie Prefekta Naczelnego. - Dobrze się czujesz? - gdyby nie pamiętała słów, które wypowiedział do niej przed chwilą, uwierzyłaby w zatroskanie, brzmiące swobodnie w jego głosie.

\- Trochę mnie boli głowa. Chyba ostatnio za mało śpię - zwierzyła się.

\- Ciągle mi się też to zdarza - powiedziała z zapałem Ophelia. - Nie martw się, jest weekend to sobie wszystko odeśpisz.

\- No jasne.

\- Ma ktoś ochotę zagrać w eksplodującego durnia? - zaproponował niewinnie Abraxas, a wszyscy zgodnie uznali, że to świetny sposób na ślizgońską integrację.

Pół godziny później zirytowana sztucznością i przesadną życzliwością swoich kolegów, Viktoria straciła cierpliwość i grzecznie pożegnała się z nimi, wymawiając się potrzebą zrobienia zakupów i załatwienia kilku sprawunków. Nikt jej nie zatrzymywał, toteż ruszyła w stronę wioski. Idąc, cały czas rozmyślała o przesłuchaniu, jakim ją przed chwilą poddano. Riddle w jego trakcie zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej, niż w czasie ich pierwszych kilku spotkań. Zdała sobie sprawę, jak zręcznie potrafi operować maskami. Chciała przejrzeć tego chłopaka, dowiedzieć się, kim tak naprawdę jest. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że wśród swojej grupki przyjaciół również gra w pewną grę. Chciała rozszyfrować jego prawdziwe ja, wizerunek bardzo głęboko skrywany. A przede wszystkim - co też knują po nocach. Teraz miała pewność, że spotkaniu w Zakazanym Lesie przewodził Prefekt Naczelny. Dlaczego zbierał wokół siebie uczniów, co chciał przez to osiągnąć? Miała nieodparte wrażenie, że cały dom był pod jego kontrolą i póki nie zaskarbi sobie jego sympatii, Ślizgoni dalej będą ją ignorować.

Tylko to jedynie jedna czwarta zamku. Są inne domy. I najwidoczniej to nimi będzie musiała się zająć. Będzie trudniej, niż myślała, ale da radę.

Nie miała na razie ochoty wracać do zamku, zwłaszcza, że ekipa Riddle'a mogłaby ją przyłapać na kłamstwie, a podważanie swojej prawdomówności nie leżało w jej interesie. Spacerowała więc główną uliczką, kiedy usłyszała niepokojący krzyk, dobiegający z Magicznej Menażerii. Bez chwili wahania postanowiła zaspokoić swoją ciekawość i zweryfikować to.

W pomieszczeniu znajdowały się niezliczone klatki z magicznymi stworzeniami, rozstawione na półkach dokoła ścian. Na środku znajdowała się lada i to za nią stała pulchna czarownica, która najwyraźniej krzyknęła. Jej lewa dłoń cała pokryta była w krwi, a dwa metry dalej na jednej z klatek siedział sobie wypuszczony kruk. Jeśli dobrze widziała z tej odległości, w dziobie trzymał ucięty palec.

\- Mogę w czymś pomóc? - zapytała z wahaniem.

\- Nic mi nie jest, moje dziecko. To normalny wypadek przy pracy. Udam się zaraz do magomedyka.

\- Ten kruk jest za to odpowiedzialny? - zaciekawiła się.

\- To bestia a nie ptak! Przywieziono go dzisiaj i od rana próbuję go zamknąć w klatce, gdzie jego miejsce. Jest uparty i nie daje się w żaden sposób złapać. Unika zaklęć, jakby dobrze się bawił, a kiedy straciłam cierpliwość i próbowałam siłą go zabrać, dziabnął mnie w palec i wziął sobie trofeum!

\- To dość niefortunne - zawahała się. - Może mogłabym ja spróbować go nakłonić...?

Kobieta roześmiała się.

\- Dziecko moje, takiego potwora nikt mi nie kupi. Jak tylko mąż wróci z pracy, to się nim zajmiemy i będzie po kłopocie - powiedziała, jakby zabijanie magicznych zwierząt było u niej na porządku dziennym.

\- Nie zasługuje na śmierć - stwierdziła mocnym głosem. - Nie możecie go po prostu odesłać dostawcom? - zaproponowała wyjście z sytuacji.

-Nie przyjmują zwrotów. Nie przejmuj się kruszynko, to nic takiego.

\- Nie pozwolę go skrzywdzić - oznajmiła stanowczo, zaskakując siebie samą. Coś w tym magicznym zwierzęciu było, że chciała go bronić. Odkąd weszła do sklepu, przyglądał jej się zaciekawiony swoimi mądrymi oczami.

\- Jeśli jesteś taka mądra, to proszę bardzo, weź go ze sobą, zaopiekuj się nim - rzuciła wyzwanie sprzedawczyni.

\- Nie mam pieniędzy - zaoponowała Viktoria.

-Po prostu weź tego cholernego ptaka i wynoś mi się stąd! Zamykam sklep, muszę udać się do szpitala, póki nie jest za późno.

\- Dobrze - syknęła Viktoria, po czym następne słowa wypowiedziała znacznie łagodniejszym tonem. - Kruku, nie znam jeszcze twojego imienia, ale proszę, chodź ze mną. Nie jesteśmy tu mile widziani.

Kruk niespodziewanie poderwał się do lotu i posłusznie wylądował na wyciągniętej ręce Viktorii, nie wydając się zainteresowanym zrobieniem jej krzywdy.

Kobieta za ladą popatrzyła, jakby zobaczyła ducha, jednak panna Grindelwald nie uraczyła już ją ani jednym spojrzeniem.

Przed budynkiem dziewczyna badawczo spojrzała na kruka, który zamiast przy pierwszej możliwej okazji, odfrunąć gdzieś daleko, wciąż siedział na jej prawej ręce i mierzył ją równie zainteresowanym spojrzeniem.

\- Jesteś wolny, kruku. Możesz lecieć, gdzie chcesz - upomniała go.

Kruk przechylił głowę i wyrzucił z dzioba palec kobiety, który do tej pory zachował jako trofeum.

\- Neełp, neeepł - usłyszała zaskoczona wymowną odpowiedź.

\- Chcesz zostać ze mną? - zdziwiła się, nie wiedząc do końca, dlaczego zwraca się do ptaka, który nie powinien rozumieć mowy ludzkiej.

\- Tłeek - mogłaby wmówić sobie, że się przesłyszała, ale kruk w dodatku pokiwał lekko głową.

\- Rozumiesz ludzkie słowa?

\- Tłeek, tłeek.

\- Chcesz zamieszkać ze mną w Hogwarcie?

\- Tłeek.

\- Jak masz na imię? - kontynuowała rozmowę, nie zwracając uwagi na to, jak dziwnie na nią patrzyli przechodnie, których mijała.

\- Bleełk.

\- Miło mi cię poznać, Blacku. Imię bardzo ci pasuje -zażartowała.

Mogłaby przysiąc, że w oczach zwierzęcia dostrzegła irytację, chociaż wiedziała, że coś takiego nie jest możliwe. Jednocześnie od pierwszego spojrzenia na nie, coś jej nie pasowało. I dopiero teraz zorientowała się, co. Po prostu nie miała zwyczaju tego szukać u zwierząt. Intensywna, magiczna aura otaczała kruka.

\- Jesteś pierwszą osobą tutaj, która wydaje się być w stosunku do mnie przyjazna - stwierdziła rozgoryczona.

* * *

Nie miała pojęcia, czy można trzymać ptaki w dormitoriach, dlatego też zdecydowała się go przemycić, aby nie wywoływać niepotrzebnych pytań. Jakie było jej zdumienie, kiedy wyjaśniła krukowi, że musi na niego rzucić czar niewidzialności, dopóki nie dotrą do jej pokoju, a on po prostu pokiwał głową i... sam zniknął. Wciąż jednak czuła jego ciężar na swoim ramieniu, na które się przesiadł, kiedy ręka zaczęła jej drętwieć.

\- Ty mały spryciarzu - pochwaliła go z uznaniem.

Kiedy zamknęła drzwi swojego pokoju, ptak sam zdecydował, że pora się ujawnić. Przysiadł sobie na jej szafce nocnej, po czym popatrzył na nią... wymownie?

Wyczarowała mu żerdź i postawiła przy magicznym oknie. Następnie miseczkę z wodą i ziarnem.

\- Czuj się jak u siebie w domu - powiedziała. - I pamiętaj, że jesteśmy w lochach. Nie wyfruniesz przez to okno.

\- Neełp, neełp - usłyszała odpowiedź.

Do kolacji siedziała na łóżku i przygotowywała się do lekcji, które będzie mieć w przyszłym tygodniu. Następnie zaklęciem odesłała wszystkie porozrzucane pergaminy, pióra i książki na swoje miejsce. Udała się przed lustro, aby sprawdzić, jak trzyma się jej makijaż i fryzura. To była dla niej nowość, potrzeba wyglądania jak najlepiej w tym ciele, jednak przekładało się to na jej samopoczucie i postanowiła, że nie będzie więcej się zaniedbywać, tylko dlatego, że idealny efekt jest dla niej nieosiągalny. Nałożyła ponownie pomadkę na usta, proste zaklęcie usunęło odrobinę cienia, który osypał się poniżej dolnej powieki. Przejechała jeszcze raz maskarą po rzęsach i poprawiła włosy. O tej porze korytarze lochów nie należały do najcieplejszych miejsc, to też ubrała na siebie ciemny sweter i czuła się już gotowa do wyjścia.

\- Wrócę za niedługo - zwróciła się do ptaka, czując potrzebę pożegnania się z nim.

\- Tłeek, tłeek - usłyszała pożegnanie.

O tej porze Pokój Wspólny pełen był uczniów, socjalizujących się i poddających różnego rodzaju leniwym rozrywkom. Po raz pierwszy zwróciła uwagę na to, że w kilku miejscach zostały rozstawione szachownice i część uczniów obserwowała pojedynki innych. Viktoria przypomniała sobie ostatnie starcie z ojcem i momentalnie poczuła ochotę zmierzenia się z kimś. Nie zatrzymała się jednak na dłużej i ruszyła w stronę Wielkiej Sali.

Od kilku dni nie wybierała najkrótszej możliwej trasy, tylko po drodze jeszcze uważnie rozglądała się, poszukując oznak ukrytych tajnych przejść lub czegoś wartego zbadania. Po raz kolejny przysięgła sobie, że w czasie najbliższej wizyty w bibliotece nie zapomni wypożyczyć jakiejś mapy zamku, aby później uważnie ją przestudiować.

Pomimo spędzenia popołudnia w gronie elitarnej grupy Ślizgonów, starym zwyczajem siedziała prawie na samym końcu stołu, między uczniami pierwszego roku. Kilka razy zdarzyło jej się któremuś z nich pomóc przy odrabianiu jakiejś pracy domowej, jednak raczej niechętnie korzystali z jej propozycji i z jakiegoś powodu unikali rozmawiania z nią. Zastanawiała się, czy też Riddle i jego mała grupka... tak, musiała ich nazwać poplecznikami - po prostu nie wyprali im mózgów i nie istniała jakaś zasada ignorowania panny Luft. Kiedy kończyła swoją wegetariańską sałatkę i powoli szykowała się do opuszczenia pomieszczenia, usłyszała swoje nazwisko.

\- Panno Luft, mogę przeszkodzić na chwilę? - profesor Slughorn stał tuż za nią i patrzył na nią z uśmiechem.

\- Właściwie to już skończyłam, panie profesorze - oznajmiła i odpowiedziała uśmiechem.

\- Doskonale! Sprawdziłem esej, który oddałaś mi w czwartek i chciałbym z tobą go przedyskutować. Dałaby pani zaprosić się na herbatkę?

\- Z przyjemnością! - odparła.

\- Miałaby pani teraz czas?

\- Nie mam żadnych planów.

\- Znakomicie, znakomicie. To zapraszam do siebie w takim razie.

Viktoria skinęła głową i razem ze swoim opiekunem podążyli w kierunku lochów. Mijając kolejne korytarze, Slughorn w końcu przerwał ciszę.

\- Jak się pani czuje w Hogwarcie po pierwszym tygodniu spędzonym w zamku?

\- Bardzo dobrze - skłamała. - To zdecydowanie więcej, niż się spodziewałam.

\- Mam nadzieję, że moi Ślizgoni powitali cię ciepło i dobrze czujesz się w Pokoju Wspólnym?

\- Nawet byliśmy dzisiaj razem w Hogsmeade na kremowym piwie - oznajmiła, uśmiechając się sztucznie. - Wydają się być mną bardzo zatroskani.

\- Wiedziałem, że można na nich liczyć. A gdyby coś było nie tak, szepnij słówko Tomowi, złoty chłopak, powiadam, złoty chłopak, a on na pewno się nimi zajmie.

\- Tak, Tom jest doskonałym Prefektem Naczelnym, wydaje się panować nad wszystkim.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, co ten chłopak przeżył w dzieciństwie, jestem z niego dumny, że wyrósł na tak błyskotliwego młodego mężczyznę.

\- Nic o tym nie słyszałam... - zdziwiła się. - Miał trudne dzieciństwo?

\- Można tak powiedzieć - Tym razem Slughorn nie okazał być się tak wylewny, jak życzyła sobie tego dziewczyna. - Wierzę, że jeśli będzie gotowy, podzieli się tym z tobą, jednak wolałbym uszanować jego prywatność.

\- Oczywiście, nie śmiałabym się wtrącać w nie swoje sprawy - zapewniła go. - Po prostu się zmartwiłam, bo ktoś taki jak on nie zasługuje na cierpienie w życiu.

\- Otóż to, otóż to! Widzę, że dobre dziecko jest z ciebie - stwierdził radośnie, a po krótkiej przerwie dodał. - Tu są moje kwatery, przychodź w odwiedziny, kiedy chcesz. Zawsze służę pomocą moim Ślizgonom. A tymczasem zapraszam do środka.

Znaleźli się w przestrzennym salonie z kominkiem, kilkoma kanapami i półkami pełnymi książek. W pomieszczeniu dominowała zielona, patriotyczna kolorystyka z brązowymi akcentami. Slughorn wskazał jej, aby usiadła na sofie, przed którą stał niewielki, okrągły stolik. Sam usiadł na fotelu naprzeciwko i wyczarował dzbanek z parującą herbatą, filiżanki, cukier oraz talerzyk ciasteczek.

\- U jakiego Mistrza Eliksirów pobierałaś nauki? - zapytał mężczyzna, lewitując cztery kostki cukru do swojej herbaty.

\- Mistrza Meyera oraz Mistrzyni Schwarz - skłamała gładko, wiedząc, że wymieniony przez nią mężczyzna już nie żyje, a kobieta niedawno została porwana przez jej ojca i Slughorn raczej się z nią nie skontaktuje.

\- Wykonali niesamowitą pracę - pochwalił ją profesor. - Nie spotkałem jeszcze ucznia, który tak dobrze rozumiałby naturę eliksirów i swobodnie posługiwał się terminami, z którymi nawet niektórzy mistrzowie mają problem. Kiedy siedem lat temu Tom Riddle przybył do Hogwartu, przysiągłbym, że większego geniusza w tej dziedzinie nie spotkam. Podczas gdy ty... - zawahał się. - Jak bardzo uwielbiam Toma, to muszę przyznać, że bijesz go na głowę.

Uczucie niesamowitej radości i satysfakcji sprawiło, że miała ochotę wstać z fotela i skakać z radości. Jeśli Riddle kiedykolwiek spróbuje dostać się do jej umysłu, będzie mu pokazywać dokładnie to wspomnienie, zapętlone permanentnie - obiecała sobie. Czuła się tak bardzo dumna...

\- Nie wiem, co powiedzieć, panie profesorze - odpowiedziała grzecznie.

\- Nie musisz, drogie dziecko - Slughorn zaśmiał się. - Wszystko już napisałaś mi w tamtym eseju.

\- Chciałabym pana profesora przeprosić za niedostosowanie się do instrukcji na tamtej pierwszej lekcji - zdecydowała się, że nie zaszkodzi jej trochę więcej mu się podlizać.

\- Nonsens! Gdyby zawsze kierowano się instrukcjami, nie odkryto by wielu mikstur, które są obecnie w użyciu. Sprawdziłem twój przepis i jestem pod wrażeniem. Kto jest jego autorem?

\- Mistrz Meyer pokazał mi go pewnego dnia, nic nie wiem o tym, kto go wynalazł - stwierdziła i faktycznie druga część była prawdą. Jednak eliksir pokazał jej ojciec i miała wtedy chyba osiem lub dziewięć lat.

\- Co masz zamiar robić po ukończeniu szkoły? - zagadnął ją Slughorn? - Z takim talentem naprawdę powinnaś pomyśleć o licencji Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- Jako dziecko marzyłam, aby nim zostać - przyznała. - Zawsze interesowałam się polityką i to z nią wiążę swoją przyszłość - oznajmiła mu.

\- Zaskakujące! Co jeszcze skrywasz przed nami, panno Luft? Miałaś może w rodzinie jakichś znanych polityków?

Tak. Od pokoleń mroczni czarodzieje mojego rodu marzyli o podboju magicznej Europy. Mój pradziadek był Ministrem Magii Węgier, a jego siostra żoną Ministra Magii Niemiec. Dziadek obecnie kieruje radykalną partią polityczną we Francji, która prawdopodobnie wygra wybory i wyznaczy nowego Ministra Magii. Wujek od dwudziestu lat jest magicznym dyktatorem Sycylii, a kilka lat temu podporządkował sobie również Sardynię i Korsykę oraz zaczyna interesować się Włochami. Inny wujek pracuje w islandzkim Ministerstwie Magii. A mój ojciec? Zapomniałabym. Jest najpotężniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem od stuleci i jego poplecznicy kontrolują większą część Europy. A ja mam zamiar zaopiekować się Wielką Brytanią, jak tylko skończę Hogwart.

\- Nie, ale ktoś zawsze musi być pierwszy - stwierdziła.

\- Do niedawna nie byłoby mowy, aby kobieta sprawowała jakieś publiczne funkcje, więc to doskonałe czasy, aby cieszyć się tą sposobnością.

\- Dokładnie, dziesięć lat temu nie mogłabym marzyć o niczym podobnym.

Viktoria skończyła pić swoją herbatę, do której nie dodała ani jednej kostki cukru. Nie skusiła się również na ciasteczko, co nie przeszkodziło Slughornowi opróżnić prawie całego talerzyka samotnie.

\- Miło było z panią porozmawiać, panno Luft. Robi się jednak późno, nie będę pani zabierał całego wieczoru.

\- Bardzo dziękuję za zaproszenie. Cieszę się, że mogłam z panem porozmawiać. Dobranoc - powiedziała i z ulgą wstała z kanapy.

* * *

Kiedy rano udała się na śniadanie i przekroczyła próg Wielkiej Sali, wiedziała, że coś się stało. Wszyscy uczniowie wydawali się być poruszeni, wielu z nich wyglądało wyjątkowo blado, część najzwyczajniej w świecie płakała, nie przejmując się niczym. Ponura atmosfera udzieliła się również gronu nauczycielskiemu, zmartwienie na twarzach profesorów było dostrzegalne z daleka.

Viktoria usiadła przy stole Ślizgonów i zerknęła na trzymaną przez jakąś dziewczynkę gazetę.

MASOWY MORD W IRLANDII

 _Wczoraj późnym wieczorem prawdopodobnie wszystkie siły Grindelwalda zaatakowały jednocześnie irlandzkie Ministerstwo Magii, a także domy ludzi powiązanych z polityką i prasą. Kilka największych czarodziejskich skupisk zostało całkowicie zrównanych z ziemią, a tysiące czarodziejów poległo w niespodziewanej walce z atakującymi zwolennikami czarnoksiężnika. Zginął każdy, kto odmówił wykonywania poleceń Grindelwalda, który obwołał na wyspie swoje panowanie. Co dla nas najważniejsze, nie ucierpiał nikt, kto zamieszkiwał część wyspy należącą do Wielkiej Brytanii. Wygląda na to, że czarnoksiężnik nie odważy się wypowiedzieć otwartej wojny brytyjskiemu Ministerstwu Magii. Uspakajamy naszych obywateli - Grindelwald nigdy nie zaatakował Anglii i mogliśmy mieć nadzieję, że nie zainteresuje się tą częścią Europy. Jednak w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń, niczego nie możemy być pewni i należy zachować najwyższy stopień ostrożności._

 _Na następnych stronach znajdują się listy poległych ofiar, a także szczegóły tej historycznej masakry oraz wskazówki, jak powinno się zabezpieczyć swoje domy i blis..._

Viktoria nie była w stanie przeczytać nic więcej, bo nastolatka przewróciła stronę. Jednak tyle jej wystarczyło. Wiedziała, że od miesięcy jej ojciec szykował coś większego, jednak nie spodziewała się, że tak odważnie zmasakruje kraj. Oczywiście nie powiedział jej, że to będzie tak szybko, nie chcąc niepotrzebnie jej martwić... Cieszyła się jednak, że wszystko najwyraźniej poszło po jego myśli. Doskonale rozumiała, dlaczego musiał rozprawić się z Irlandią. Ten kraj ostatnio narobił mu sporo problemów, nawołując do integracji europejskiej i podejmując rozmowy z Wielką Brytanią oraz Holandią i Belgią.

Część uczniów, którzy chodzili do Hogwartu, pochodziło z Irlandii lub ją zamieszkiwało. Podejrzewała, że co najmniej kilku z nich zostało właśnie sierotami. Nie współczuła im. Nie znała tego uczucia. Skoro ich rodzina była na tyle głupia, aby wchodzić w drogę czarnoksiężnikowi, musieli zmierzyć się z konsekwencjami swojej głupoty. Miała wręcz ochotę uśmiechnąć się triumfalnie, jednak to nie było miejsce i czas na ściągnięcie swojej maski z twarzy. Zamiast tego zabrała się za grejpfruta, oddzielając miąższ od błoniastych ścianek owocu. Szybciej pozbyłaby się ich za pomocą magii, jednak w Wielkiej Sali panowała zasada nie posługiwania się różdżką w czasie posiłku, co musiała uszanować.

Idąc do biblioteki, zastanawiała się, czy kiedy wróci do swojego pokoju, spotka tam swojego kruka. Black siedział sobie spokojnie na drążku kiedy się obudziła. Wyszła popływać i pobiegać, a po powrocie ptaka nie było. Black jakimś sposobem wydostał się z pomieszczenia, bez słowa uprzedzenia. Bo w końcu był ptakiem i nie mógł mówić. Mimo wszystko zirytowała ją jego nieobecność i zastanawiała się, czy aby nie zdecydował sobie poszukać lepszego domu.

Zdziwiła się, kiedy zobaczyła, że czytelnia jest pełna uczniów. Nie spodziewała się, że zastanie tam kogoś w niedzielę przed ósmą rano. Na stolikach rozłożonych było kilkanaście szachownic, ale nikt jeszcze nie zaczął gry. Wszyscy rozmawiali, stojąc w grupkach kilkuosobowych.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - zapytała zdziwiona Viktoria jakiegoś Gryfona, który nosił odznakę prefekta. Nie był zbyt wysoki, jednak plakietka jasno mówiła, że musiał mieć co najmniej piętnaście lat. Na oko dałaby mu może trzynaście.

\- Za chwilę rozpocznie się turniej szachowy o tytuł Mistrza Klubu szachowego "Jednorożec".

\- To w Hogwarcie istnieje klub szachowy? - zdziwiła się.

\- Ty jesteś ta nowa? - zapytał nastolatek.

\- Tak, Viktoria Luft, miło mi.

\- Edgar Shadow - przedstawił się i pocałował jej wyciągniętą dłoń. - Istnieją dwa kluby szachowe, które ze sobą rywalizują. Jeden, o którym dziwię się, że nie słyszałaś, to "Bazyliszek", którego członkami są głównie Ślizgoni, ale też podebrali nam najmądrzejszych Krukonów. Drugi - nasz, to reszta szkoły, poza Ślizgonami, którzy są bardzo lojalni wobec swojego domu i zawsze dołączają do Bazyliszka.

\- Nie wprowadzono mnie w arkany Bazyliszka i nie mam za bardzo ochoty do nich dołączyć - zwierzyła mu się. - Mogłabym grać z wami?

\- Eeee... - chłopak zawahał się. - Chyba nikt nie będzie miał nic przeciwko. Po prostu... Eee... Nie ważne. Jesteś tu nowa, nie sądzę, aby cię przysłali na przeszpiegi.

\- Chyba żartujesz? - zaśmiała się. - Jeśli chcecie, mogę nawet złożyć Wieczystą Przysięgę, że nie mam nic wspólnego z Bazyliszkiem.

\- To chyba nie będzie koniecznie - uśmiechnął się na jej przejaw szczerości. - Aby dołączyć do naszego klubu, musisz wziąć udział w jakimś turnieju i pokonać chociaż trzech naszych członków, niekoniecznie w pojedynkach pod rząd. Dzisiaj jest turniej o Mistrza Klubu, osoba, która wygra finałowy pojedynek, przez najbliższy rok będzie sprawować w naszym gronie przywództwo, decydować o wszystkich najważniejszych kwestiach związanych z grami... Wiesz, chcielibyśmy się dostać do Europejskiej Ligii Szachowej, odkąd dziesięć lat temu wypadliśmy z rozgrywek, nie możemy ponownie się tam dostać. To jest celem każdego kolejnego mistrza. Ty oczywiście weźmiesz w tym udział tylko po to, aby zaliczyć niezbędne pojedynki do wejścia w nasze grono.

\- A co jeśli wszystkie pojedynki wygram, mogłabym zostać Mistrzem Klubu, nie należąc wcześniej do niego? - zaciekawiła się.

Mina jej nowego kolegi była zabawna.

\- Po trzech wygranych pojedynkach automatycznie jesteś jednym z nas, więc teoretycznie mogłabyś nim zostać. Ale raczej ci to nie grozi, w tym roku naprawdę szykuje się ostra rywalizacja. Jeszcze nigdy nie mieliśmy tylu chętnych, dlatego tak wcześnie zaczynamy.

\- Dlaczego nigdzie nie było ogłoszenia o turnieju?

\- Eee... Na tablicach w Pokojach Wspólnych rozwiesiliśmy ogłoszenia. Nie spodziewaliśmy się, że ktoś ze Slytherinu zechce do nas dołączyć.

\- Rozumiem. Jest jakaś lista, na którą muszę się wpisać? - zapytała.

\- Tam po prawej, gdzie jest największy tłumek osób - pokazał jej. - Lily Water, siódmoroczna Puchonka zapisuje wszystkich chętnych, a później za pomocą specjalnego zaklęcia rozlosuje pary.

Viktoria podziękowała mu za pomoc, po czym zgłosiła swoją kandydaturę. Czuła na sobie sceptyczne i niedowierzające spojrzenia, jednak nic sobie z tego nie robiła. Lily po podobnym zapewnieniu do tego, które dała Edgarowi, zgodziła się na jej udział. Okazało się, że w tamtym roku Mistrzem Klubu Jednorożców była jej siostra z Ravenclaw, która skończyła edukację w Hogwarcie i dziewczyna chciała iść jej śladem.

Panna Grindelwald uśmiechnęła się radośnie pod nosem. Zapowiadał się cudowny dzień i miała zamiar dobrze się bawić. I oczywiście zostać mistrzem tego klubu. Dzięki temu zyskałaby automatycznie pewnego rodzaju władzę nad grupą uczniów, co byłoby dla niej wybawieniem z opresji. Z drugiej strony pewnie Bazyliszki nie byłyby zachwycone tym, że ich ulubiona koleżanka objęła prestiżowe stanowisko u konkurencji. Coś jej mówiło, że w tym roku głową Bazyliszków zostanie Riddle. Idealnie pasował jej na gościa, który uwielbia grać w szachy. Co prawda widziała jego operacje tylko na żywej szachownicy, ale były na tyle dobre, że mogła śmiało wierzyć, że na tej drewnianej też dobrze sobie radzi.

Wraz z kolejnymi wygrywanymi pojedynkami, uczniowie obecni w Bibliotece przyglądali się jej z coraz większym niedowierzeniem. Do obiadu znalazła się w finałowej ósemce. Popołudniu wystarczy, że wygra trzy pojedynki i będzie mogła cieszyć się smakiem sukcesu.

Do pierwszego pojedynku, ku jej zaskoczeniu, wylosowała Edgara. Chłopak okazał się być naprawdę dobry i pokonanie go narobiło jej sporo kłopotów. Później okazało się, że zajął piąte miejsce. W półfinale zmierzyła się z Emily Keane. Dziewczyna pomimo fatalnego stanu emocjonalnego, starała się dać z siebie jak najwięcej. Jednak była zrozpaczona po stracie ojca we wczorajszym ataku i ułatwiła Viktorii zwycięstwo, wykonując kilka kompletnie nie przemyślanych ruchów. Wola walki nie wystarczyła, liczyła się jeszcze koncentracja. W równoległym pojedynku Lily Water ku swojej wściekłości przegrała z Gryfonem z siódmego roku, Conradem Johnsonem. Conrad był niskim chłopakiem w kwadratowych okularach, z przylizaną blond czupryną i błękitnymi, bladymi oczami, które wydawały się być bardzo malutkie, co potęgowały jeszcze szkła, za którymi się kryły.

Nie był chyba zbytnio lubiany przez rówieśników, bo nikt nie życzył mu powodzenia, a kilka osób odważyło się posłać ciepłe uśmiechy Viktorii.

Dziewczyna, miła dla wszystkich, grająca sympatyczną dziewczynkę, aby odkleić od siebie stereotyp podłej Ślizgonki, uśmiechnęła się również do swojego przeciwnika czarująco.

\- Białe zaczynają - powiedziała mu, sama wybierając czarny kolor.

\- Skoro jesteś taka pewna siebie - mruknął poirytowany.

To były jedyne słowa, jakie zostały wypowiedziane w ciągu najbliższych kilku godzin. Finałowy pojedynek był znacznie mniej ograniczony czasowo i mieli więcej czasu do namysłu. Viktoria bez przerwy czuła się podekscytowana, w stanie nieustającego flow. Czerpała radość z każdej minuty gry i nawet w jednym momencie, kiedy jej przeciwnik nieoczekiwanie popsuł jej plany i sprawił, że czuła się nieco spanikowana, to jednak wciąż była zadowolona. Nie spiesząc się, wyszła z opresji i w końcu doczekała się upragnionego...

\- Szach mat - oznajmiła wesoło.

\- Jesteś naprawdę dobra - pochwalił ją Conrad z uznaniem. - Musisz mi opowiedzieć o kilku twoich zagraniach. Nigdy z czymś takim się nie spotkałem.

\- Z przyjemnością - odpowiedziała. - Kocham szachy.

Chwilę później przyjmowała uściski i gratulacje od ponad trzydziestki osób. Następnie Lily wręczyła jej srebrną odznakę w kształcie... No tak, to musiał być jednorożec. Później szeptem jej wyjaśniła, że powinna powiedzieć kilka słów do członków klubu, a także zapowiedzieć spotkanie organizacyjne, w czasie którego ustalą plan na następny rok. Wręczyła jej też dwie grube księgi. Jedna z kroniką klubu, druga nazywała się "Dziennik Mistrzów Jednorożców" i czytać ją mogli tylko mianowani mistrzowie tej magicznej organizacji.

\- Jestem nowa w Hogwarcie i wszystko jest tutaj dla mnie nowością. - zaczęła przemowę. - Jednak szybko się uczę i obiecuję, że tak samo szybko poznam naszą historię i zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, aby być dobrym Mistrzem Klubu. Gwarantuję wam, że w tym roku Bazyliszki mają czego się obawiać i że to najwyższy czas, aby Europejska Liga Szachowa o nas usłyszała. Nie jestem Ślizgonem, a Wy nie jesteście Puchonami, Krukonami, czy też Gryfonami. Jesteśmy Jednorożcami i pokażemy innym, na co nas stać!

Oklaski i okrzyki uznania były najlepszą nagrodą za dzień spędzony na intensywnym myśleniu i wylewaniu siódmych potów nad szachownicą.

Pół godziny później, po poznaniu wszystkich członków klubu i rozmowach z częścią z nich, w czasie których jej cierpliwość została mocno nadwyrężona, a umiejętności aktorskie wystawione na poważną próbę, wchodziła do Wielkiej Sali w gronie roześmianych osób. Miała ochotę powiedzieć - swoich nowych zwolenników. Nie pozwolili jej samotnie jeść kolacji, wszyscy usiedli przy stole Gryfonów, dlatego, że tam było najwięcej miejsca. Żartowali się i śmiali, planując, jak najlepiej przygotować się do kwalifikacji do Europejskiej Ligii Szachowej, nazywanej przez nich po prostu eles. W pewnym momencie spojrzała na stół Ślizgonów i dostrzegła mordercze spojrzenia swoich współdomowników. Jeden z nich, jej ulubiony, wstał ze swojego miejsca i podszedł... prosto do niej.

\- Panno Luft, Profesor Slughorn prosił mnie, abym zaprowadził panią do jego gabinetu. Ma do pani pilną do przedyskutowania kwestię. Czy byłaby pani tak uprzejma? - zapytał Riddle, nienagannym tonem.

Doskonale wiedziała, że Slughorn nie był osobą, która chciała z nią rozmawiać. I nie mogła nie przegapić groźnych ogników w oczach Riddle'a - jedyny znak żądzy mordu, jaka go opanowała w tej chwili.


	5. Chapter 5

_Boję się publikować ten rozdział. Był bardzo trudny do napisania, mam nadzieję, że nie schrzaniłam. I przepraszam, że tak krótko._

 _Z dedykacją dla Killa336, któremu odpowiem na wspaniały komentarz w prywatnej wiadomości._

* * *

Szli przez zamek w kierunku lochów. Riddle nie odezwał się do niej ani słowem, a nawet nie patrzył, czy idzie za nim. Nie potrzebował się upewniać, wiedział, że nie odważy mu się sprzeciwić. I po części miał rację, Viktoria nie miała zamiaru dawać mu powodu do niezadowolenia. Nie, żeby się go bała. Straciła do niego również całkowicie szacunek, kiedy użył na niej verisaterum. Nie dlatego, że posłużył się nielegalnym eliksirem. Powód był zupełnie inny - obraził ją dziecinnie, aby zaimponować swoim poplecznikom, wiedząc, że dziewczyna nie będzie miała okazji się odegrać, obronić, ponieważ usunie jej pamięć. Niech spróbowałby coś takiego powiedzieć w twarz. Viktoria nie była pewna, czy potrafiłaby się zmusić do opanowania gniewu i nie rzucenia w niego klątwą zabijającą.

Tymczasem Prefekt Naczelny otworzył drzwi jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Znaleźli się w nieużywanej klasie. Na zakurzonej podłodze stało tylko kilka ławek i krzeseł. Tom zamknął drzwi, po czym rzucił na nie czarnomagiczne zaklęcie zamykające i zabezpieczające przed podsłuchaniem. Średnio zaawansowana magia, jak na jej gust. Stali naprzeciwko siebie, obrzucając się oceniającymi spojrzeniami. Tom trzymał w ręce różdżkę, uniesioną nieco do góry. Dziewczyna nie mogła się powstrzymać i w ogóle nie sięgnęła po swój magiczny patyk. Splotła z tyłu swoje ręce i lekko do niego się uśmiechnęła. Nie ironicznie, drwiąco, przesadnie niewinnie. To był prosty, szczery uśmiech. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, jak dobrze wyglądał mężczyzna stojący przed nią. Imponująco wręcz. Na dodatek doskonale potrafiła wyczuć aurę buzującej, mrocznej magii, która przed chwilą uaktywniła się w czasie używanego czaru i jeszcze nie wygasła.

\- Coś się stało, panie Riddle? - zapytała niewinnie, głosem pozbawionym całkowicie strachu.

Zaskoczyła go tym. Oczywiście, emocja jak szybko jak się pojawiła, tak samo znikła z twarzy, jednak doświadczona w mowie ciała Viktoria potrafiła ją dostrzec.

\- Do tej pory wydawałaś się być lojalną Ślizgonką, dbającą o dobro swojego domu - stwierdził spokojnie, obniżając różdżkę.

Nie skomentowała tego stwierdzenia, czekając, czy coś więcej powie. Posłał jej wymowne spojrzenie, sugerujące, że wypadałoby się jednak odezwać.

\- Jestem lojalna swojemu domowi - oznajmiła krótko.

\- To dlaczego siedziałaś dzisiaj na kolacji przy stole Gryfonów? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jaki nam tym wstyd przyniosłaś? - próbował jej przemówić do rozumu, jakby tłumaczył coś dziecku w przedszkolu.

\- Nie zrobiłam tego w ramach jakiegoś protestu. Nie wiedziałam, że zabronione jest spożywanie posiłków przy innych stołach - rzuciła mu wyzwanie.

\- Nie jest zabronione - przyznał, podchodząc do niej nieco bliżej. Sądził, że się cofnie, że przestraszy się jego bliską obecnością? Teraz stał pół metr od niej. Jeśli chciał, aby poczuła się niekomfortowo, nie udało się mu to. - Ale Ślizgoni nie robią i nie będą robić takich rzeczy.

Zaczynało robić się niebezpiecznie. Jedyną osobą, której polecenia potrafiła akceptować był jej ojciec. I tak uważała, że to jest o jedną za dużo. Tymczasem Riddle chociaż pełnił funkcję Prefekta Naczelnego, nie miał prawa podejmować za nią decyzji. To nie dyktatura, a opieka nad młodszymi kolegami.

\- Może i nie znam wszystkich niepisanych przykazań, jakie powinnam przestrzegać - przyznała. - Ale jestem tu dopiero od tygodnia. Chcę poznać nowe osoby, zintegrować się ze szkołą.

\- Wczoraj się integrowałaś z nami w Hogsmeade - ośmielił się rzucić. - Dzisiaj też mogłaś spędzić z nami czas, posiedzieć w Pokoju Wspólnym. Nie było potrzeby przesiadać się do innego stołu - powiedział łagodnie.

\- Nie wiem, dlaczego panują tutaj takie ostre podziały na domy i z kim mi wypada rozmawiać, a z kim nie. Ja po prostu tego nie pojmuję. Dobrze czuję się w gronie innych uczniów niż Ślizgoni i wybacz Riddle, ale nie zabronisz mi spędzać z nimi czasu.

\- Naprawdę nie rozumiesz, że w Slytherinie obowiązują pewne reguły i wszyscy muszą się do nich dostosowywać? - zapytał, wciąż chowając się za uprzejmą maską.

\- Przykro mi, ale już za późno - oświadczyła tajemniczo. - Poznałam kilka osób, spędziłam z nimi popołudnie. Podpiszesz na mnie akt egzekucji? - zażartowała.

Riddle wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie, najwidoczniej nie mogąc dociec przyczyn tak swobodnego jej zachowania w stosunku do niego. Czy ona nie miała instynktu samozachowawczego? Nawet pierwszoroczni wystarczy, że raz na niego spojrzeli, a wiedzieli, że nie powinni mu się sprzeciwiać.

\- Chyba nie dołączyłaś do Jednorożców? - zapytał, dopasowując fragmenty układanki.

\- To też zabronione? - zaciekawiła się.

\- Ślizgoni grają dla Bazyliszków. Nawet jeśli cię już przyjęli, myślę, że nie będzie żadnego problemu, aby się wypisać. Pomogę ci to załatwić. Zobaczysz, w naszej drużynie będzie ci dużo lepiej - zaoferował. - Czwarty rok jestem Mistrzem Klubu.

\- Mistrz Klubu Jednorożców nie zgodzi się - zaprotestowała.

\- Ktokolwiek to jest, przekonam go - oznajmił jej pewnym głosem.

\- Nie sądzę, wydaje się być bardzo upartą osobą. - Viktoria zastanawiała się, jak daleko zajdzie ta dyskusja. Nie mogła oprzeć się pokusie prowokowania tego dupka, stojącego naprzeciwko niej.

\- Nie doceniasz moich umiejętności perswazji, mogę się nawet założyć, że ta osoba zmieni zdanie, jeśli ją poproszę.

Ktoś tutaj chyba naprawdę ma problem ze swoim ego - pomyślała Viktoria. Jednak szybko jej myśli przeszły na inne, znacznie bardziej interesujące tory. Uwielbiała ten moment ekscytacji, kiedy wpadała na świetny pomysł.

\- Możemy się założyć - zgodziła się. - Czego chcesz, jeśli wygrasz?

Riddle uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. Najwidoczniej lubił zakłady. Coś jej się wydawało, że tylko do dzisiaj.

-Zrezygnujesz z Jednorożców i dołączysz do Bazyliszków. Nie będziesz więcej spędzać czasu z uczniami z innych domów.

\- Dobrze. Ale jeśli wygram, zostawisz mnie w spokoju i nie będziesz interweniować, kiedy będę integrować się z uczniami z innych domów i grać w ich klubie - postawiła warunek, a on słysząc to, uniósł brew.

\- Nic nie stracę, jeśli obiecam coś, co nigdy się nie stanie - rzucił bezczelnie. - Przyjmuję zakład.

\- Przyjmuję zakład - potwierdziła i podała mu dłoń. Chwycił ją delikatnie, jakby chciał ją dotykać jak najkrócej, po czym oboje poczuli magiczne więzy umowy, oplatające ich. Tom natychmiast się od niej odsunął.

\- Potrzebuję znać tylko nazwisko Mistrza Jednorożców - poprosił ją.

\- To ja - odpowiedziała i wreszcie pozwoliła sobie na szczery, pełen satysfakcji uśmiech.

Przechytrzyła go. Pokazała mu, że nie tylko on umie grać na żywej szachownicy. Czuła niesamowitą satysfakcję, że połknął jej haczyk. Z drugiej jednak strony nie miał żadnych powodów sądzić, że jest wybitną szachistką. Zdecydowanie nie wyglądała na zainteresowaną tego typu grą i nigdy nie wspomniała, że nawet potrafi grać w szachy. Co więcej, żadnych przejawów wyższej inteligencji również nigdy nie widział w jej wykonaniu. Nie mógł docenić przeciwnika, więc walka nie rozgrywała się na równym poziomie. Viktoria od początku posiadała przewagę i bezlitośnie ją wykorzystała.

Mina Riddle'a była bezcenna. Otworzył usta, próbując coś powiedzieć, po czym szybko je zamknął, powtórzył to jeszcze dwa razy, dopiero wtedy wreszcie wypowiedział słowa.

\- Gratuluję. To twoja pierwsza wygrana, nie licz na więcej - wysyczał z trudem panując nad emocjami.

Viktoria uśmiechnęła się ponownie do niego. Tak, ten palant zdecydowanie zasługiwał na to, co mu zrobiła.

\- Nie muszę liczyć. Ja po prostu to wiem - odgryzła się, posuwając się o krok bliżej czerwonej linii.

\- Kiedy tańczy się zbyt blisko ognia, można bardzo łatwo się sparzyć - rzucił mrocznym głosem.

\- Kto powiedział, że mam zamiar zbliżać się do niego na tyle, aby poczuć ciepło?

\- Wydajesz się być bardziej niż chętna, aby to zrobić.

\- A ty bardziej pewny siebie, niż powinieneś być.

\- Może więc powinnaś przestać mnie drażnić, aby nie dowiedzieć się, jak daleko moja pewność siebie może nas zaprowadzić? - zagroził.

\- Masz rację, nie jesteś warty mojego czasu - odpowiedziała, po czym machnęła leniwie różdżką w stronę drzwi i nim Riddle zdążył wyjść z osłupienia, wyszła. Wiedząc, że mogła go naprawdę zdenerwować, rzuciła klątwę na drzwi. Spodziewała się, że zajmie mu co najmniej kilka minut ściągnięcie jej.

Poniosło ją. Zdecydowanie przesadziła. Co ją podkusiło, aby go otwarcie wyzywać? - zastanawiała się, idąc w kierunku Pokoju Wspólnego. Nie, nie powinna tam wracać. Riddle obedrze ją ze skóry. Może nawet od razu będzie próbował ją znaleźć? Definitywnie. Na jego miejscu poczęstowałaby siebie paroma mrocznymi klątwami. W dodatku sparafrazowała słowa, wypowiedziane do niej pod verisaterum. Nie było to bezpośrednio potwierdzeniem, że pamięta tamte wydarzenia, nie była tak głupia, aby wprost mu to powiedzieć w twarz, ale to zdanie mogło budzić podejrzenia.

Szła korytarzami, nie zwracając do końca uwagi, gdzie ją nogi niosą. Za słabo znała zamek, aby orientować się dokładnie, gdzie idzie. Zgubiła się już kilka razy, nic nie szkodzi, jeśli znowu straci orientację. Nie dbała o to. Zawsze mogła magicznie poprosić różdżkę, aby jej wskazała, jak dostać się w konkretne miejsce. W końcu dotarła do spiralnych schodów. Weszła po nich i znalazła się na szczycie jakiejś wieży. Dokoła ścian znajdowały się ławki. Najprawdopodobniej siedzieli na nich uczniowie w czasie lekcji Astronomii. Niespodziewanie coś się poruszyło i mało nie dostała zawału. Czarny kształt pojawił się przed nią i zobaczyła Blacka.

Kruk wylądował na jej ramieniu, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie.

\- Heei, heei! - usłyszała powitanie i uśmiechnęła się wesoło.

\- Cześć, Blacku. Miałam długi dzień i muszę komuś wylać żale. Myślę, że będziesz doskonałym słuchaczem.

\- Tłeek, tłeek - zgodził się ptak.

\- Obawiam się, że musisz to przełożyć na później - usłyszała dobrze znajomy głos i zobaczyła swojego ojca, nonszalancko opierającego się o barierkę. Chociaż wyglądał jak zawsze przystojnie i schludnie, w nienagannej, ciemnogranatowej szacie, z ułożonymi, złocistymi włosami, czuła, że coś jest zdecydowanie nie w porządku. Sięgnęła po odrobinę magii i niczym sieć zarzuciła ją przed siebie, badając aurę jej bliskiego. Skomplikowana siatka zaklęć maskujących musiała funkcjonować na jego ciele od co najmniej doby. Czary, które nałożył na swoje ciało nie tyle ukrywały obecność rozległych zniszczeń, ale również zamrażały w czasie okaleczenia, sprawiając, że nie czuł uszkodzonych fragmentów, a ich stan się nie pogarszał. Utrzymanie czegoś takiego przez kilka godzin niesamowicie wyczerpywało zasoby magiczne czarodzieja. Zwlekanie z leczeniem ponad dobę...

\- Zdecydowanie. Podejrzewam, że masz świstoklik?

W odpowiedzi otrzymała czarujący uśmiech i Gellert z kieszeni wyciągnął niepozorny kawałek pergaminu. Szybko pokonała dzielącą ich odległość i w momencie, kiedy dotknęła magicznego obiekty, zniknęli. Kilkanaście sekund później na szczyt wieży wpadł zdyszany Riddle. Dałby sobie głowę uciąć, że słyszał tu rozmowę dwóch osób. Rozejrzał się uważnie dokoła, wypatrując czegoś niepokojącego na horyzoncie, sprawdził okolicę kilkoma zaklęciami wykrywającymi obecność magiczną. Nic. Zero życia.

* * *

Krótkie spodenki w tańczące renifery i elfy szykujące prezenty świąteczne były jedynym, co miał na sobie mężczyzna leżący na stole medycznym. Jakkolwiek szokujący ten element garderoby by nie był, zważywszy na to, kto go nosił, to jednak nie on przyciągał w tej chwili największą uwagę. Całe ciało rannego pokryte było dziesiątkami okropnie wyglądających uszkodzeń. Przypalone, wyrwane i gnijące kawałki ciała nie stanowiły niczego nadzwyczajnego. Gorsze były dziury na wylot w nogach, rękach i na tułowiu. Znalezienie miejsca niepokaleczonego graniczyło z cudem. Krew? Jaka krew? Ten człowiek wydawał się mieć naturalnie karnację w tym kolorze.

Viktoria dostała szału, kiedy wylądowali w ich prywatnej sali szpitalnej, jej królestwie, którego wolała unikać tak długo, jak tylko się dało. Znajdowało się tutaj wszystko, czego potrzebował wykwalifikowany uzdrowiciel lub magomedyk, a nawet znacznie więcej. Nikt inny poza obecną tu dwójką nie miała wstępu do budynku, w którym mieściło się to pomieszczenie. W prawdopodobnie najbezpieczniejszym i najlepiej strzeżonym domu w całej Europie. Viktoria i Gellert wybudowali go wspólnie od fundamentów, nie korzystając z niczyjej pomocy. Nawet żaden skrzat domowy nigdy tutaj nie postawił nogi. To była ich oaza, schronienie, w którym mogli się czuć całkowicie bezpieczni. Gdzie ujawniali swoje najbardziej strzeżone sekrety. Nie bali się pokazać, że są tylko słabymi śmiertelnikami. Na światło dzienne pewne rzeczy nigdy nie mogły wyjść. Ufać mogli tylko sobie i w pewnych sytuacjach nawet ich najbliżsi zwolennicy nie powinni ich zobaczyć. W końcu aspirowali niemal do rangi bogów. Nikt nie potrzebował mieć wątpliwości, że posiadają jakieś słabe punkty. Widzieć, jak cierpią. Lub okazują jakieś bardziej ludzkie uczucia. Tak więc tutaj rozgrywało się ich najbardziej intymne życie rodzinne. Z dala od ciekawskich oczu, poszukujących w nich słabości, aby w dogodnej chwili zaatakować, wbijając nóż w plecy.

Gdyby ojciec nie był w tak opłakanym stanie, jego córka nie zawahałaby się, aby odwdzięczyć mu się wyjątkowo długą i bolesną sesją tortur. Nie rozumiała, jak tak mądra osoba mogła zachowywać się tak niefrasobliwie. Doprowadzić się do czegoś takiego... Wyczerpać prawie całkowicie magię.

Kiedy tylko znaleźli się tutaj, natychmiast wprowadziła go w stan magicznej śpiączki, nie zważając na, czego sobie życzył. W końcu przybył do niej po pomoc i już dawno zawarli umowę, że w kwestii jego zdrowia nie miał nic do powiedzenia, jeśli pojawił się na jej horyzoncie, a nie miał w sobie na tyle energii, aby ją powstrzymać przed tym. I miała poważne wątpliwości, czy sam byłby w stanie się wyleczyć, bez uciekania się do niczyjej pomocy. Najwidoczniej w trakcie walk w Irlandii walczył ramię w ramię ze swoimi ludźmi. I arogancko zdecydował się im udowodnić, że nie jest człowiekiem i ograniczenia ludzkiego ciała go nie dotyczą. Oczywiście, że nie był w tej kwestii wyjątkiem!

Kolejne godziny przeleciały, jakby minęło zaledwie kilka minut. Viktoria intensywnie pracowała, próbując wszelkimi możliwymi sposobami doprowadzić go do porządku. Ciężko jej było zdecydować o kolejności zabiegów - tak wiele części jego ciała zostało zrujnowanych, że w każdej chwili jego serce mogło przestać bić. Zaczęła od obrażeń wewnętrznych, a później tych, które mogły doprowadzić do powstania tych pierwszych. W momencie, kiedy to co najgorsze, zostało zażegnane, nastolatka usiadła na skórzanym fotelu w kącie pomieszczenia. Czuła się wyczerpana. Fizycznie, magicznie, a przede wszystkim psychicznie. Sama naszprycowała się sporą ilością eliksirów, a także zjadła kilka wafli ryżowych, wypiła zieloną herbatę.

Oczyściła ciało rannego, nałożyła odpowiednie maści przyspieszające gojenie się, nie żałowała sobie bandaża. Spojrzała na spodenki, które mu wyczarowała w akcie śmiertelnego humoru. Teraz mogła do siebie dopuścić rozbawioną myśl, że taki ubiór na pewno spodobałby się Dumbledore'owi, którego ekscentryczne zamiłowanie do strojów poznała już lepiej, niż by tego sobie życzyła. Jednak Gellert zdecydowanie nie aprobowałby czegoś takiego, w związku z czym zamienia je na czarne, bez jakichkolwiek ozdób.

Nie mogła zrozumieć, czemu jej ojciec, nawet po pozbawieniu go przytomności, wciąż podtrzymywał pewien magiczny proces, wysysający jego energię i przesyłający ją gdzieś daleko w zupełnie inne miejsce kuli ziemskiej. Dodatkowo go nadwyrężał, jednak Viktoria nie odważyła się po prostu go odciąć. Musiało to być coś szalenie ważnego, skoro poświęcił tak wiele, aby tylko nie przestać tego robić.

Zdecydowała, że nie może dłużej zwlekać z obudzeniem go.

\- Naprawdę wcześniej byłeś tak zajęty, że nie mogłeś znaleźć kilku minut, aby zażyć chociaż parę leczniczych mikstur i zadbać o najgorsze zagrożenia? - zapytała.

\- Tak - potwierdził krótko. - Dziękuję za pomoc.

\- Najlepszym podziękowaniem będzie obietnica, że nigdy więcej nie zaryzykujesz czegoś podobnego - powiedziała twardym głosem.

\- Nie mogę tego obiecać i dobrze to wiesz, Viktorio.

\- Nie jesteś nieśmiertelny - rzuciła, wiedząc, że go to zdenerwuje. - Spróbuj się nie zabić zanim uda ci się znaleźć sposób na wieczne męczenie śmiertelników.

\- To mogę obiecać - odparł rozbawiony.

\- Dlaczego cały czas podtrzymujesz jakiś cholernie dziwny czar, który pochłania niewiarygodnie dużo mocy i przez który twoje ciało nie było w stanie zacząć samo się regenerować? - musiała o to zapytać.

\- Konsekwencje byłyby zbyt nieprzyjemne - odpowiedział krótko. - Obiecuję, wyjaśnię ci to, kiedy tylko będę mógł.

\- Dobrze - zgodziła się. - Masz ochotę coś zjeść? Mogłabym przyrządzić jakiś dobry obiad.

\- Uwielbiam, kiedy gotujesz, ale powinnaś wrócić do Hogwartu. Twoje zniknięcie zostało już zauważone.

\- Skąd ty to wiesz... Albo dobra, nieważne. Ty zawsze wszystko wiesz.

\- Też cię kocham, słońce - odpowiedział wesoło. - Poradzę sobie, nie martw się. I swoją drogą, znalazłaś sobie imponującego przyjaciela.

\- Gdyby zachowywał się mniej żałośnie... - zirytowała się.

\- Nie mówiłem o Riddle'u, tylko o twoim kruku. Wiesz, że to wyjątkowo rzadka odmiana tego magicznego stworzenia? Jak udało ci się go dostać?

\- Zauważyłam już kilka niepokojących zdolności - stwierdziła nonszalancko. - Dostałam go za darmo w Hogsmeade.

\- Zawsze byłaś szczęściarą. Dbaj o niego. I baw się dobrze na randce z Riddlem.

\- Bawiłabym się znacznie lepiej, gdybyś nie zapobiegł naszej sekretnej schadzce na Wieży Astronomicznej - odgryzła się.

\- Nic straconego - mruknął. - Do zobaczenia wkrótce.

\- Do zobaczenia - powiedziała i teleportowała się w okolice Hogsmeade.

Czuła się cholernie zmęczona, jednak musiała jeszcze dotrzeć do szkoły. Świtało i nie chciała myśleć, co inni wywnioskują z jej nocnej nieobecności. Szła wolnymi krokami, wiedząc, że w tym wstanie nie może zmusić się do biegu. Za chwilę zaczną się lekcje, a ona czuła, że potrzebuje snu.

Ledwie przekroczyła bramę zamku, kiedy dostrzegła, że ptasi przyjaciel leci w jej stronę. Zastanawiała się, skąd wiedział, że akurat teraz tu się znajdzie.

\- Heei, heei - powitał ją i wylądował na jej ramieniu.

\- Witaj, Blacku. Przepraszam za wcześniejsze zniknięcie, musiałam uratować ojca, który wyczerpał magicznie siebie, a i przy okazji mnie. Jedyne o czym teraz marzę, to położyć się do łóżka i przespać cały dzień.

\- Neełp, neełp - odradził jej zdecydowanie, po czym niespodziewanie przefrunął w kierunku jej lewej dłoni i wybrawszy miejsce nieco powyżej, dziabnął ją boleśnie, zanim zdążyła zareagować.

\- Ej! To nie było zbyt mił... - nie zdążyła dokończyć, ponieważ poczuła przepływ magii w swoim organizmie. Natychmiast poczuła się lepiej, jakby rzucono na nią jakieś silne zaklęcie regenerujące.

\- Dziękuję, jesteś wspaniały - zwróciła się do niego, a on usiadł ponownie na jej ramieniu. - Ale ta rana wygląda niezbyt przyjemnie - przyjrzała się roztarganej skórze.

\- Neełp - oburzył się kruk. - Blełk tłeek tłeek!

\- Wiem, że zrobiłeś to dla mojego dobra i dziękuję - stwierdziła łagodnie.

Przez cały ten czas szli. W pewnym momencie Black poderwał się do lotu i szybko pofrunął w kierunku Zakazanego Lasu. Zastanawiała się, co sprawiło, że niespodziewanie postanowił zrezygnować z jej towarzystwa, jednak odpowiedź nadeszła szybciej, niż chciałaby ją otrzymać.

\- Jeśli w tej chwili nie wyjaśnisz mi swojego wczorajszego zachowania i dlaczego zniknęłaś na całą noc, profesor Dipett dowie się natychmiast o twojej nocnej eskapadzie poza mury zamku - usłyszała spokojny głos Riddle'a.

\- Co chcesz wiedzieć? - zapytała zrezygnowana, nie mając w tej chwili siły na agresywną konfrontację.

Zgodnie uznali, że najlepiej będzie pominąć śniadanie i skierowali się w kierunku jeziora, po czym wygodnie usiedli nad brzegiem.

\- Dlaczego jesteś do mnie tak uprzedzona? Nie uraziłem cię w żaden sposób. - zaczął spokojnym tonem, przyglądając się intensywnie.

\- Nie lubię, kiedy ktoś mi narzuca swoje zdanie. Jak pewnie zaważyłeś, oboje jesteśmy bardzo dominującymi osobami - to stwierdzenie zaskoczyło nawet ją samą.

\- Może trochę wczoraj przesadziłem - skłamał prosto. - Ale wszystko w trosce o twój dobry pobyt tutaj.

-Wiesz, że tego nie kupuję, po prostu oszczędź mi gierek - ponownie powiedziała dokładnie to, co sobie myślała.

\- Nie tylko ja tutaj urządzam przedstawienie - zauważył. - Ciągle mnie zaskakujesz, chociaż nie powinnaś tego robić.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Wydaje mi się, że przejrzałem cię na wylot, a tymczasem nagle okazuje się, że jest całkowicie odwrotnie - tym razem to on ją zszokował.

\- Już ci kiedyś mówiłam, że nie zawsze to, co widzimy, jest tym, co jest przed nami.

Niespodziewanie Riddle się uśmiechnął.

\- Wydawało mi się, że zakończyliśmy tę dyskusję.

\- Nie mam siły do niej wracać - stwierdziła. - Nie było mnie w zamku, bo potrzebowałam pobyć trochę w samotności i przemyśleć pewne rzeczy.

\- I to cię tak wyczerpało? - zakpił, a następnie jakby to było najnormalniejszą rzeczą na świecie, z ogromną siłą zaatakował jej umysł.

To było naprawdę ciężkie. Z trudem broniła się i wiedziała, że długo nie będzie w stanie utrzymać odpowiednich barier. Black poprawił jej zdrowie fizyczne, ale cała reszta nie zregenerowała się jeszcze.

Musiała coś wymyślić. I to szybko. Wtedy przypomniała sobie o tym, co miała w kieszeni. Ostatni kawałek skrzeloziela. Bez zastanowienia rzuciła w stronę Riddle'a zaklęcie łaskoczące. Jedno z tych najbanalniejszych, ale wymagające złośliwie odpowiedniej tarczy. Którą zapewne znał, ale nie spodziewał się, że czymś takim go zaatakuje. Czar przeleciał przez tarczę, a Riddle przewrócił się, śmiejąc się głośno.

Viktoria wiedziała, że za kilka sekund przełamie zaklęcie i opanuje się. Nie czekała. Połknęła roślinę i wskoczyła do wody, a następnie tak szybko, jak tylko mogła, zaczęła płynąć w kierunku przeciwnym, niż się Riddle spodziewał. Oddalała się od Hogwartu, aż w końcu dotarła do granic zamku, tuż przy Zakazanym Lesie. Spacerowała już parę razy tędy, więc pod osłoną drzew okrężną drogą ruszyła w kierunku zabudowań.

Do klasy Starożytnych Run weszła w ostatniej chwili, kiedy wszyscy uczniowie byli już na swoich miejscach. Czaiła się za rogiem, kiedy kolejne osoby wchodziły do pomieszczenia, włącznie z Riddlem i jego kolegami ślizgońskimi.

Usiadła w ławce samotnie, tradycyjnie z tyłu klasy. Miała nadzieję, że na pierwszych zajęciach tego przedmiotu w roku szkolnych nie będą tworzyć skomplikowanych układów, wymagających włożenia mocy magicznej. Przeliczyła się. Nowa nauczycielka zrobiła im sprawdzian z powtórzeniem z ostatnich lat. Viktoria zaprojektowała wszystkie runy na pergaminie, jednak wiedziała, że zawali zadanie, ponieważ musiała jeszcze włożyć w nie magię, a nie czuła się na siłach, aby to zrobić. Pod koniec podwójnych zajęć, profesor Bones zaczęła sprawdzać ich pracę. Ona została jej na sam koniec, po dzwonku, kiedy prawie wszyscy już wyszli.

\- Dlaczego nie wykonałaś zadania, skoro widać, że rozumiesz zagadnienie? - zdziwiła się.

\- Przepraszam, mam dzisiaj problemy z koncentracją, pani profesor - skłamała.

\- Minus dwadzieścia punktów od Slytherinu i widzimy się jutro o 20:00 na szlabanie w moim gabinecie - zapowiedziała profesorka.

\- Dobrze. Obiecuję, że więcej się to nie powtórzy.

\- Mam nadzieję - oburzyła się kobieta. - Po weekendzie uczniowie powinni wracać co zajęć w doskonałej formie, a wyglądasz, jakbyś nie spała w ogóle w nocy. Nie wiesz, że koszulę można wyprasować prostym zaklęciem? - zadrwiła.

\- Przepraszam raz jeszcze Pani Profesor.

W czasie lunchu ponownie odpuściła sobie posiłek, zamiast tego pobiegła do swojego pokoju. Na szczęście Riddle miał na razie ważniejsze sprawy i nie niepokoił jej, jednak spodziewała się szybkiej, ponownej konfrontacji z nim.

Od razu wbiegła do łazienki i wzięła szybki prysznic, nie myjąc włosów, ponieważ wolała w tej chwili nie używać żadnej magii, a z ociekającymi wodą raczej nie powinna paradować po zamku. Następnie wypiła mikstury odżywczą i regenerującą. Nie powinna w ciągu doby zażywać ich dwukrotnie, a już w nocy je wypiła, jednak bez dodatkowego wsparcia nie przeżyłaby tego dnia.

Następna była Transmutacja i dziękowała w duchu za kolejny teoretyczny wykład, na którym mogła tylko robić notatki i błądzić myślami wokół ojca, Riddle'a, Blacka i jego magicznych zdolności, a także coraz częściej myślała o swoich poplecznikach z Durmstrangu, którzy w żaden sposób nie próbowali się z nią kontaktować od prawie dwóch tygodni, co było niepokojące. Jedynym logicznym wyjaśnieniem wydawała się być interwencja jej ojca i pewnie tak właśnie to wyglądało.

Historia Magii i Mugoloznawstwo były istną torturą. Po tych zajęciach uznała, że tym razem Riddle na pewno zdecyduje się ją znaleźć, toteż ruszyła szybko do łazienki dziewczyn, która znajdowała się o rzut kamieniem od klasy Mugoloznawstwa. Tam też rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie czyniące ją całkowicie niewykrywalną dla każdego. Teraz tylko musiała dobiec do swojego pokoju w lochach. Następnego dnia zastanawiała się, jakim cudem udało jej się wtedy nie wpaść na żadnego z uczniów. Wyczerpana zamknęła drzwi do dormitorium. Nie zdążyła jednak położyć się na łóżku. Z hukiem upadła na podłogę i straciła przytomność.

Obudziła się na swoim łóżku, przykryta kocem. Jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło, aby domyśliła się, kto był odpowiedzialny za przeniesienie jej tam.

\- Heei, heei - Black przywitał się z nią.

\- Znowu nie wiem, jak ci dziękować - przyznała.

\- Neełp, neeł - zaprzeczył skromnie kruk, oburzając się, że ośmieliła się twierdzić, że on potrzebuje podziękowań.

Dochodziła piąta nad ranem. Przespała ładnych parę godzin. Czuła, że jej magia wreszcie się zregenerowała i była w pełni sił. Tym razem pozwoliła sobie na długą kąpiel, w czasie której przemyślała sobie ostatnie wydarzenia.

Przede wszystkim powinna zmodyfikować pamięć Riddle'owi. Kompletnie jej się nie podobały jej ostatnie konfrontacje z nim. Nie poszły po jej myśli, nie zachowywała się racjonalnie. Dawała mu coraz więcej powodów do podejrzeń, zamiast sprawić, że przestałby się nią interesować. Na dodatek rozsadzały ją ambiwalentne emocje. Z jednej strony chciała go unikać i powinna tak postąpić. Z drugiej - bawiła ją gra w kotka i myszkę z nim. Nie wiedziała, czy wolała, kiedy pokazywał otwartą wrogość i szydził sobie z niej, czy też kiedy chował się za maską idealnego Prefekta Naczelnego. Przecież poprosiła go, aby przed nią nie zgrywał świętego, ale oczywiście on sobie nic z tego nie robił. Tak bardzo ją kusiło, ale w bardziej bolesny sposób ujawnić jego prawdziwe ja.

W jednej chwili zdała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo byli podobni.

Równocześnie prawie poczuła, jak jej bariery wręcz uginają się pod magią. Dopiero teraz zwróciła uwagę i wniosek, do jakiego doszła okazał się być przerażający - od wielu godzin ktoś zajadle atakował jej zabezpieczenia, próbując dostać się do środka. I nawet uszkodził już zewnętrzną warstwę, a teraz pękła druga po niej. Zostało jeszcze ich pięć, jednak zdecydowanie nie życzyła sobie ujawniać kolejnych swoich sekretów. Machnęła leniwie różdżką, a zabezpieczenia po prostu zniknęły, intruz powinien uwierzyć, że zniszczył doszczętnie jej zabezpieczenia samodzielnie.

\- Jak długo masz zamiar jeszcze przede mną uciekać? - zapytał Riddle, a ona uśmiechnęła się lekko, widząc, jak bardzo zmęczenie, a wręcz wykończenie jest widoczne na jego twarzy.


End file.
